Spiteful Love
by Daelie
Summary: Completed. After taking their revenge tactics too far, Jason and Chloe are forced to miss their own senior trip. What happens when it's just the two of them in town, and none of their friends are there to remind them why they hate each other?
1. Prologue

March, 2002

Principal Cohen removed his glasses and used his thumb and index finger to slowly massage the bridge of his nose. He had always known that this day would come. For the past several months, the teasing and petty revenge tactics had been becoming increasingly frequent and cruel. Now, he was forced to decide upon a punishment for two students that had allowed their social and personal differences to make them enemies.

They weren't really bad kids, he thought. Well, actually, one of them was, but that was beside the point. The important thing was that neither young adult was entirely heartless or mean. Each had a warm and caring side but chose to keep it hidden.

Tossing Jason her coldest glare, Chloe attempted to avoid Principal Cohen's disapproving scowl. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care what her punishment was, because it had been worth it to get back at Jason. Still, there was a very annoying voice, perhaps logic, that told her that she was finally in over her head.

Jason, slumped down in his chair, tapped his feet together nervously as he waited for his punishment. He seriously doubted that it would be anything too serious, but with Cohen, you never knew. Glancing at the ice princess in the chair next to him, Jason was disgusted to see her as composed as ever. She appeared no more anxious than if she was awaiting her mocha at the Java Cafe.

Clearing his throat, Principal Cohen put his glasses back on and stared at the two students sitting on the opposite side of his desk. Jason Masters and Chloe Lane had spent their entire senior year finding little ways to make each other miserable. Though his students often felt he was entirely clueless, Principal Cohen had taken special care in watching Jason and Chloe. Once Jan was unable to seek revenge against Chloe because of the court's ruling, Jason had made it his personal mission to make Chloe sorry for ever daring to battle Jan. And, knowing that Jason was ridiculing her on behalf of his girlfriend, Chloe made up her mind to ensure that Jason's life was just as wretched as her own. Before long, both had completely forgotten why they began their war but kept fighting anyway.

Now, the day before their two-week senior trip, the two had finally crossed the proverbial line. Just when everyone thought that they could do nothing more to attack each other, Jason and Chloe took their spiteful game up another level.

"I am sure that you both understand that I can't allow your vindictive behavior to continue. Since the very first day of this school year, in fact since the first day you met, the two of you have been doing your best to cause each other pain. It's time for that to stop. I refuse to allow either of you to act in such a shameful manner. It is simply unacceptable. Until today, I have tried to be lenient and forgiving with the two of you. Well, I can assure you both that you have seen the last of my generosity."

Jason straightened himself in the chair as the older man spoke. He definitely didn't like the way the conversation was heading. Cohen seemed determined to not let either student get away with just a slap on the wrist.

"I've already spoken to your parents, and they agree that you have taken your retaliations too far. It's time for both of you to take responsibility for your actions."

Being made nervous by the principal's speech, Jason asked, "So, what exactly are you saying? What's our punishment?"

Principal Cohen, giving Jason and Chloe a stern glare, answered, "As you know, the two of you weren't scheduled to be in class next week because of your senior trip. That hasn't changed." Just as Jason and Chloe were preparing to sigh with relief, Principal Cohen added, "Instead, you'll be missing your classes next week because you're both suspended."

Holding up a hand to silence Jason and Chloe's protests, Cohen continued, "And, the following week is spring break, so that will give each of you two full weeks away from the usual school environment to consider your recent behavior and how to change it."

"Principal Cohen," Chloe began. "You can't do this. All of our friends are going to be gone that entire time on the class trip to Florida. You can't do this to us."

"I can, and I will. As I've already said, I've spoken to your parents, and they agree that this is best. I won't be changing my decision. You are both suspended from school for one week and are going to miss your own senior trip."

Anger filling nearly every part of him, Jason stood and loudly declared, "This isn't fair! We've worked our butts off this year to help earn the money paying for the trip! We deserve to go!"

"For once in his pathetic life, Jason is right. We spent hours working on the talent show, and both of us were there to help with the chili supper."

After telling Jason to sit back down, Principal Cohen responded, "And, I suppose both of you have forgotten the bucket of water that dropped on you, Miss Lane, while you were singing at the talent show? Or, how Mr. Masters' small bowl of chili was mysteriously laced with an entire bottle of hot sauce during the chili supper?" Seeing the guilt that was written on Jason and Chloe's faces, Mr. Cohen commented, "I didn't think so."

Slumping down in his chair once more, Jason muttered, "Those were just silly pranks. They weren't a big deal."

"You're right, Mr. Masters, those incidents were quite harmless compared to the despicable things the two of you have done to earn this punishment. Do you have any idea how much it sickens me to know that my own students behave this way? There is just no excuse for the things the two of you have done. No excuse whatsoever."

Just after the bell signaling the end of the school day rang, Jason and Chloe emerged from the principal's office. The moment he shut the door behind himself and Chloe, Jason angrily stated, "This is all your fault, Ghoul Girl! You've finally made me suffer. Happy?"

"Happy? Why would I be happy after you caused me to miss out on spending two weeks in Florida with my friends?"

Continuing the argument as they approached their lockers, Jason and Chloe were most certainly the center of attention. Other conversations in the hallway abruptly ended as Jason and Chloe walked past. Every ear was listening to their hateful disagreement.

Reaching her locker, Chloe turned to face Jason and stated, "I wish I had never met you! All you've done is try and ruin my life! You are the one to blame for this."

A few feet away, Mimi was standing with Philip. Looking over at her boyfriend, Mimi muttered, "Well, since my locker is right under Chloe's, I guess that I'll have to wait for her and Jason to end World War III before I get the stuff for my report out. I swear, I thought that Shawn and Belle's lovey-dovey attitudes were bad, but this is ten times worse."

Keeping his gaze directed at Chloe and Jason, Philip placed an arm around Mimi's shoulder and stated, "I wish those two would just get over it. Of course, I don't see that happening any time soon. They look ready to kill each other."

Mimi glanced up at Philip and pondered, "I wonder what their punishment was. Principal Cohen looked pretty mad when he dragged them into his office."

Oblivious to the stares they were receiving from various groups of students, Jason and Chloe continued their dispute. It seemed that they would much rather argue than attempt any changes in their own personalities.

While Chloe was retrieving her Calculus book, Jason yelled from his own locker several feet away, "We never would have gotten such a harsh punishment if you hadn't insisted on carrying things too far. You should never have messed with my Physics report. You knew that if I didn't get a good grade on it, my GPA would drop just enough to force me to give up all extracurricular activities - including sports."

Chloe slammed her locker door shut and approached Jason. Loudly, she declared, "You are the idiot that thought it would be a good idea to find a few of the old photos from and hand them out at school. That was sick, Jason. Of course, I should have expected it from you."

"Me? As I recall, you were the one that physically attacked me in the hallway earlier - after sticking that lovely sign on my back that proclaimed me the property of the school whore."

"Aren't you?" When Jason only responded by slamming shut the door of his own locker, Chloe continued, "Besides, I didn't attack you. I was just trying to get my photo back. You had no right to take it from me and tear it up."

Rolling his eyes, Jason stated, "Brady Black is over you, Chloe. There's no reason for you to keep a picture of the two of you together in your locker. Then again, no one can really blame him for dumping you. Why would a guy like that want to be with a freak like you?"

Sensing that Brady was still a sore topic for Chloe and that things were about to get out of hand, Philip put himself between the battling duo. Placing a hand on Jason's chest, Philip gave him a soft push away from Chloe. He doubted that an extra foot between them would help any, but it certainly couldn't hurt to try.

Attempting to be the voice of reason, Philip looked at Jason and said, "Look, Jase, I don't know what went down in Cohen's office, but you and Chloe really need to lighten up on one another. Why don't you just tell her that you're sorry for handing out those fliers from ? You know it was a really lousy thing to do."

Disgust etching itself upon Jason's face, he loudly responded, "I am not apologizing to that weirdo. She's seriously demented, Phil. After being under her spell for all of junior year, you should know that. And, now that you've hooked up with that loser Mimi, you should just let Vampira fight her own battles. Honestly, man, whatever happened between you and Mimi on that island must have been steamy for her to just sit around and watch you try to play Chloe's hero."

Before Philip could take his turn at verbally assaulting Jason, Shawn and Belle appeared. Seeing Jan at the opposite end of the hallway, Jason hurriedly walked away without even bothering to greet Shawn or Belle. He just wasn't in the mood to have them tell him and Chloe to play nice. He'd heard it before and didn't want to endure the same old speech yet another time.

Belle watched Jason walk away before looking at Chloe and asking, "So, what happened with Principal Cohen?"

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Chloe unhappily muttered, "He suspended me and Jason for all of next week. So, that means we aren't allowed to go on senior trip."

Belle softly gasped before pulling her friend into a hug. "I am so sorry, Chloe. I know how much you were looking forward to getting away from Salem."

"Man, that has to suck," commented Philip without thought.

Bumping shoulders with Philip, Mimi gave him a wide-eyed expression and nodded her head in Chloe's direction. In a whisper, she sarcastically stated, "Gee, don't worry about making her feel even worse."

Philip gave Chloe a sheepish grin before apologizing, "I'm sorry. You know, I bet the next two weeks will go by so fast that you won't even notice that we're all gone. It probably won't be very bad at all."

"I was just suspended from school and told that I couldn't even go on my own senior trip! How can it not be that bad?"

"Well," Mimi said. "Look at the bright side. At least Jan will be in Europe with her parents the entire time. You won't have to worry about running into her."

"No, I'll just have to worry about her sadistic sidekick Jason."

Jason bent down to give Jan a kiss on the cheek, but she stepped back before his lips got within a foot of her face. Frowning, Jason wondered why his long-time girlfriend was acting so strange. He knew that her mother was allowing Jan to join her in Europe while the other seniors were in Florida. Jason had been hoping that maybe Jan would decide to just stay in Salem with him since he would no longer be going on the class trip.

Keeping her face locked in a cold expression, Jan stated, "We really need to talk, Jase. I mean, I have totally been thinking about our relationship lately. To be honest, I just don't think we're working out."

"Jan, I just got suspended from school for a week because I was trying to defend you against Chloe Lane. How can you possibly say that we aren't working out?"

Sending Jason a look that clearly told him how foolish she thought he was, Jan stated, "Jason, in just over two months, we will be graduating from high school. Then, we are off to college. You know, the wild life away from Salem. It would be totally uncool for me to have you following me around after we leave Salem High. But, you already knew that, right?" Noticing the almost sad look on Jason's face, Jan laughed and commented, "You didn't think I was gonna leave for college still dating you? Oh my god, you did, oh no way, that's so sweet."

Sending Jason a self-assured smile, Jan gave waved goodbye to him before turning and walking out of the school. Watching Jan's retreating figure, Jason knew without a doubt that his first love had officially dumped him.

And, though they were separated by not only their beliefs, but a long hallway, Jason and Chloe uttered the same cheerless words at the same moment, "This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life."


	2. Chapter 1

Chloe casually tossed Jason one of her classic icy glares before giving Belle yet another hug. Stepping away from her best friend, Chloe said, "I hope that you guys have a great time in Florida."

A sad look made its way over Belle's face as she sympathetically responded, "I'm just sorry that you and Jason don't get to come on this trip with us. We're all going to miss you so much."

"Belle, you guys are only going to be gone two weeks."

"Yeah, but that can be a really long time," commented Shawn as he joined the group near the gate to board the plane. "Chloe, we just want to make sure that you're going to be okay while we're all gone."

Chloe released an exaggerated sigh of frustration and rhetorically asked, "How many times do I have to say this? It's only two weeks. What could possibly happen in that short amount of time?"

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at Chloe, Jason said, "You know, I wish I was getting to go on the class trip, but we all know that I can't because Chloe went psycho and attacked me in the hallway."

"No," drawled out Chloe. "The reason we've been denied the right to go on this trip is because of you. If you weren't so cruel and uncaring, you never would have teased me and everyone else that you think is different. Face it, Jason, if you had just acted like a nice guy for one day, we would be getting ready to board that plane. Instead, you and I have to stand here and watch our friends get on the airplane while we say goodbye to them."

His voice rising just a little, Jason angrily declared, "You're full of it, Ghoul Girl. So, why don't you just shut your mouth, huh? It's not like anyone here really cares about what you have to say."

Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder and sent Jason yet another displeased look. But, before she had the opportunity to give a snide reply, Belle interrupted, "Chloe, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute before I got on the plane?"

As Belle smiled brightly and pulled her away from the group, Chloe had no choice but to agree.

Watching as his sworn nemesis was dragged away, Jason muttered, "One of us is definitely not going to survive the next two weeks."

Philip kept his right hand clasped with Mimi's as he used his left to pat Jason on the back. "Come on, Jase, it won't be that bad. Surely you and Chloe can manage to go two weeks without killing each other. In fact, if you ever stopped acting like a jerk around her, you might see what a great girl she is."

At the mention of Chloe's name, Mimi instinctively tightened her grip of Philip's hand. She wondered if it would ever feel right to be dating the school's most popular hunk or if she would ever learn what it felt like to not be worried that Chloe Lane would be able to destroy her happiness.

As the idea of Jason and Chloe actually becoming best buddies entered his mind, Philip chuckled and quietly added, "Or, maybe not."

Glaring at his friend, Jason vowed, "I can guarantee you one thing, Philip. Chloe Lane and I will never get along. I'd rather accompany Satan on a tour of his lair."

Philip knew that it was pointless to try and change Jason's mind. He supposed that Jason and Chloe would just have to remain enemies for the rest of eternity. It had already been proven that interference from their friends wasn't going to help things.

A few feet away from where Jason was standing with a scowl etched upon his face, Belle was speaking animatedly to Chloe. "I know you probably don't want to hear how excited I am about this trip, but I just can't help it. I can't wait to be alone on those sandy beaches with Shawn. I mean, it is going to be so wonderful to just be in his strong arms, staring at the water and the stars and each other. Then, when we finally have those night hours to be alone together we can . . ."

Chloe blushed just slightly and interrupted, "Belle, please don't bother going into details."

Lowering her head, Belle mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I am really happy for you and Shawn. So, enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"Oh, we will," promised Belle with a small giggle.

As Mr. Woods began to usher his students away from their tearful parents and onto the plane, Mimi pulled away from Philip. With a forced smile, she whispered, "Go ahead and get on the plane. I'll be right back."

"Meems, where are you going?"

Whispering once more, Mimi replied, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Philip laughed and declared, "Mimi, you do know that they have one on the plane, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Smarty-Pants, I know that. It's just that the bathrooms on these planes are always so tiny. I promise that I'll hurry back before Mr. Woods even notices that I'm gone."

Before Philip could utter another word, Mimi had tossed him her carry-on luggage and purse. He could only smile as he watched her quickly dash across the airport and go around the corner. Mimi was far from being Chloe, but even Philip was intelligent enough to see that she was a very special girl in her own right and deserved to be treated that way.

"You know, Phil, that purse goes really well with your outfit. Don't you agree, Belle?" Shawn questioned as he followed Philip onto the plane.

Belle could only laugh at her boyfriend's antics. Though she felt bad that Chloe and Jason would be missing the trip, Belle knew that she and Shawn were still going to have a wonderful time with Mimi and Philip. Well, that's what she thought.

As they reached the sixteenth row of the Boeing, Belle allowed Shawn a moment to place his luggage in the overhead compartment before handing hers to him. While Shawn struggled mercilessly to squeeze the overstuffed piece of baggage beside his, Belle flashed Philip an apologetic smile as he stood waiting to get by the couple so he could sit down in the row behind them.

Finally having pushed Belle's luggage into the small compartment, Shawn took his seat beside the window. Immediately, Belle sat down beside him. Both were painfully aware of the empty seat beside the aisle. The seat that had been reserved for Chloe.

A thought suddenly causing him panic, Shawn began to lightly tap on Belle's arm. "Um, Belle, I think that we may have a problem."

"What?"

"My parents left the airport not long after dropping me off."

"How is that a problem?"

"I told Chloe that they would give her a ride home. Belle, the only other person that's at the airport who really knows Chloe is Jason."

"That is a problem," replied Belle with a frown. "Well, at least security won't allow Chloe on the plane to kill you, right?"

"Yeah, but if I know Chloe, she'll be waiting at the terminal for me to get off when we get back, and she'll be probably be carrying a rifle or two. Seriously, Belle, if she has to ask Jason for a ride home, she'll be ready to kill."

Behind the endearing, though slightly perturbed, couple, Philip had thrown his and Mimi's luggage into the compartment and begun to relax in his aisle seat that just happened to be located directly behind the one left empty by Chloe. 

As the last few passengers made their way onto the plane, Philip glanced across the aisle to where yet another seat was left empty - Jason's. Tapping his foot nervously, Philip gazed at his watch and tried to avoid the creepy-looking elderly woman in the window seat. He was only glad that once Mimi got on the plane, she would be a barrier between Philip and the strange senior citizen.

Lost in his own thoughts, Philip did not even notice Cynthia until she had climbed over him and plopped into Mimi's seat.

Smiling brightly, Cynthia said, "Miss Perez started at the front checking to make sure everyone is in their seats, so once she saw that I had boarded, I decided to just come back here and keep you company until Meems gets on."

"Yeah, that sounds great," politely answered Philip before he began a conversation with Cynthia over his future plans for college.

As the two teens lost themselves in their hopes and dreams, they failed to notice Mr. Woods take over the job of accounting for all of the students going on the senior class trip. Unfortunately, he was not supplied with a list of who belonged in what seat; instead, he was given a list of which seats were reserved for his students - excluding the seats left empty by Jason and Chloe.

Because he had no names to match with the seats, the dedicated teacher failed to realize that Mimi Lockhart was not only missing from her seat, but the plane as well.

Shivering just a little as the cool air that belonged solely to the early morning hours assailed her body, Chloe stood alone outside the airport. She could not seem to find Shawn's parents anywhere. It was almost as if they were gone.

When originally making their plans concerning the class trip, Belle had asked Chloe to spend Friday night with her since Craig and Nancy were going to leave that evening to attend a medical conference in Chicago that would last until Monday afternoon. That way, Belle's parents could simply drop both girls off at the airport on their way to the Green Mountain Lodge for a much-needed romantic getaway.

However, when things had changed at the last minute due to Jason and Chloe's suspension, Shawn had immediately stated that Chloe could go ahead and ride with the Blacks to the airport so she could at least say goodbye to everyone. Then, his parents would gladly give her a ride home since Craig and Nancy wouldn't be in town.

Standing outside as ominous gray clouds attempted to block the sunrise, Chloe began to wonder if Shawn had even remembered to ask his parents to give her a ride. Considering Mr. and Mrs. Brady were no where in sight, Chloe decided that her good pal must have been too excited about sharing the ocean nights with Belle to even think about speaking to his parents about giving Chloe a ride.

Chloe cursed Shawn aloud as she began to realize just what the repercussions of his lapse in memory were. With Craig and Nancy in Chicago and all her friends on a plane preparing to take off for sunny Orlando, Chloe had absolutely no one to help her get home. No one.

Overhearing Chloe's little outburst as he left the airport through its grand front entrance, Jason smugly asked, "Oh, what's wrong? Don't tell me that Ghoul Girl is having a bad day."

Spinning on her heels to face Jason, Chloe instantly realized that she had overestimated his distance from her. Due to that little fact, Chloe found her face mere inches from Jason's. However, she refused to allow his close proximity to melt her anger. "If you must know, it seems that I've lost my ride."

Turning and walking away from Chloe, Jason sardonically replied, "Yeah, well, if I happen to see a broomstick parked by my car, I'll tell you."

"You are such a jerk! Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that you would act like that. You aren't even half the guy that Philip or Shawn is - and you never could be." Seeing that her loud proclamations had stopped Jason in his tracks, Chloe approached him from behind as she continued her tirade, "You couldn't behave like a real man if your pathetic life depended on it. Face it, Jason, you're so unloved that you can't even fathom human decency."

Turning to face Chloe, the anger was apparent in Jason's narrowing green eyes as he spat, "Don't you even try to say that I'm the unloved one, Chloe. Everyone knows that your own mother was so repulsed by you that she gave you away. At least my mom loved me enough to keep me and raise me instead of tossing me into some orphanage and lying to the rest of the world about my existence."

"God, I hate you!" Chloe screamed, effectively getting the attention of the few people who had not already stopped to stare at the battling duo.

"Trust me, Ghoul Girl, the feeling is mutual."

"I'm right, you know. No matter how hard you try to be popular and revered, you just can't seem to outdo Philip or Shawn. And, you want to know why? Because, those two guys have morals and don't treat people as though they are worthless simply because they dare to not dress or wear their hair the same way as most people."

Throwing his hands into the air, Jason proclaimed, "There you go again! Do you ever quit spewing that crap? Seriously, Chloe, you need to get a new line, because nobody is here to feel sorry for you. You're the only one to blame for people calling you a freak. If you hadn't dressed and acted like some psycho, Philip and Shawn might not be the only guys at Salem High to notice you."

"How could I be the one to blame when it was you and your trashy little girlfriend who tried to make me miserable for fun?"

Jason found that he could find no response once Jan was mentioned. He hadn't told anyone about the breakup, and he was hoping that he wouldn't even have to face it until it was time to go back to school.

Paying no attention to Jason's silence, Chloe said, "Don't think that I didn't notice that you never bothered defending yourself when I mentioned the fact that you are far from being a real man. The truth is that you're simply too spineless and judgmental."

"Let me, guess, your precious Philip and Shawn are real men. Well, what about Brady Black? Huh, Chloe? Was he a real man when he dumped you and skipped town?"

Her voice significantly lower, Chloe stated, "It wasn't like that."

"No," sarcastically responded Jason. "Of course, not."

Chloe fought back her tears of both anger and sadness as she said, "No matter his shortcomings, even Brady is a better man than you. He would never treat a girl the way you do. Even after everything that happened between us, if he was here, he would already have walked me to his jeep so he could give me a ride home. Do you have any idea how much of a jerk you have to be if a girl thinks that her ex-boyfriend is ten times better than you?"

"Fine!" Jason yelled as he recalled a brief conversation he had been forced to have with Belle right after she arrived at the airport. The petite blond had stared Jason down and made him promise to try and do just one nice thing for Chloe. Even if it was something as simple as someone holding the door open for Chloe, Belle had stressed how important it was for her friend to have someone around who would at least treat like a person that had feelings.

"Fine, what?" Chloe demanded as she stared at Jason with a perplexed expression.

Knowing that he would probably regret the words that were about to tumble out of his usually obnoxious mouth, Jason answered, "Fine, I'll give you a freakin' ride home! Okay?"

Giving what sounded almost like a snort, Chloe questioned, "What if I don't want to ride with you?"

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make things difficult. Belle asked me to try and do something nice for you while she was gone. I figure if I give you a ride home, that'll count as my good deed. Then, I can spend the rest of my time out of school ignoring you." As he began to walk away, Jason called out over his shoulder, "So, are you coming or not?"

Chloe stood for a moment simply watching Jason's retreating figure before a clap of thunder convinced her that a ride home might not be such a bad thing after all. Walking quickly to catch up with her enemy, Chloe pondered how she would ever survive the two weeks ahead of her.

Mimi hurriedly called out apologies to the people she bumped into as she made a mad dash across Salem's airport. She could not believe her luck. She doubted if there was anyone else alive who was able to so easily find bad situations.

Since she usually slept until at least ten o'clock on Saturday mornings, Mimi had immediately fallen back asleep after turning her alarm off once it had buzzed to make her aware that she should get up and start getting ready for her trip. Had it not been for her parents, she would have still been curled up in bed when Philip arrived in his father's limo to pick her up.

Then, as though her day hadn't started off rocky enough, Mimi had somehow become trapped in the bathroom when a couple of careless workers had placed their load directly against the door to the women's bathroom. Mimi had truly been horrified when she swung the door open only to find herself staring at a stack of cargo that reached to the top of the door.

Almsot ten minutes and many frustrated screams later, the workers returned and freed Mimi from her unusual dungeon. By that time, she had been nearly hysterical, knowing that she had more than likely already missed her flight.

Running wildly across the airport, Mimi made the mistake of glancing down at her watch as she continued her fast pace. Before she had time to stop herself, Mimi ran into an innocent bystander.

Hurriedly pushing herself off the man's firm chest, Mimi looked up at him and was surprised to see that she recognized him.

Mimi offered the man a quick smile as she rushed past him and yelled, "I'm sorry, but I have to catch my flight."

As the frantic teen continued her race across the airport, the man noticed that the gold chain around Mimi's neck had broken and fallen to the floor - along with Philip's class ring that was on it. Only later would Mimi wonder if that had been the first omen of things to come - and things to be lost.


	3. Chapter 2

As another loud clap of thunder broke through the peaceful spring morning, Chloe begrudgingly followed Jason Masters toward the Brady Pub, scowling the entire time. It did nothing to improve her sour mood when Jason purposely allowed the door to slam shut just as she was about to enter the building behind him.

Jason silently sat down at one of the cozy booths. He remained unusually quiet as Chloe sullenly sat down across from him, the same unhappy expression continuing to appear on her beautiful face. Finally, Jason could take her cold glare no more and dropped the menu to the table.

"Do you ever smile? Or are you always this dark and gloomy, Vampira?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe retorted, "Grow up, Jason, because this preschool routine of yours is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Well, now you know how we all felt about your corny black wardrobe. Now, that was unnerving."

Chloe fought back the urge to reply with another snide remark. Instead, she simply asked, "What are we doing here?"

Picking up the menu he had just thrown to the table's surface, Jason turned it so that the inside was facing Chloe. As he pointed to the list of breakfast foods, he slowly said, "This is what we call a menu. Sometimes, people look at it before ordering breakfast."

"God!" Chloe exclaimed with annoyance. "Do you ever stop being an obnoxious jerk?"

"Do you ever stop being a self-righteous hypocrite that uses her pathetic childhood as an excuse for being a loser?"

Though she would never admit it, Chloe was truly stung by Jason's comments. Somehow, he always managed to find the most sensitive aspects of her life and use them against her in the most casual manner.

In an attempt to regain her usual calm composure, Chloe used the most polite tone she could muster for her enemy and said, "I was just curious why you insisted on stopping for breakfast before taking me home."

"It could be that I'm just starving and didn't get to eat earlier because I had to get up at such an ungodly hour to give Hawk a ride to the airport. Or, maybe, I thought that by stopping for breakfast, I could distract you until it started raining. Then, I could just push you into the rain to see if you melt. After all, you sure are acting like a freakin' witch."

Displaying an almost cocky smile, Chloe countered with heavy bitterness, "Hmm, just change that 'w' to a 'b', and we could be talking about that porn-loving, criminal girlfriend of yours."

The smile slowly dropped from Chloe's face when, after several seconds had passed, Jason made no attempt at a comeback. In fact, he didn't even bother to spare Chloe the annoyed glare that he had practically perfected. Feeling immensely uncomfortable due to Jason's sudden change in attitude, Chloe softly asked, "Did you not hear me? I just insulted your girlfriend. Aren't you going to make some really horrible remark to me on Jan's behalf?"

Keeping his eyes on the menu while praying that Caroline would finally come to take his breakfast order, Jason curtly responded, "Nope." After all, he felt it better to say as little as possible about Jan considering the callous way she had casually dumped him. And, hopefully, he wouldn't even have to acknowledge the break-up until Jan returned to Salem.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," answered Jason as he waved at Caroline. "I'm really not going to say anything. Besides, you wouldn't be worth the time."

Chloe refrained from giving a response to Jason's simple insult only because Caroline made her way over to the booth to take his order. With a warm smile, Caroline quickly wrote down the request for bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy. 

Turning to Chloe with the same genuine smile, Caroline asked, "How about you, dear? What can I get you this morning?"

Her eyes widening almost imperceptibly with a sense of inner embarrassment, Chloe replied, "Um, I'm fine, Mrs. Brady."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," responded Chloe, relief washing over her as Shawn's grandmother walked away. However the relief went flying out the window when she heard Jason demand, "What was up with that?"

"With what?" Chloe asked, ready to deny whatever he might accuse her of.

"The eye thing."

"What eye thing?"

Jason gave a frustrated sigh before responding, "You know what I'm talking about, Chloe. You did that thing where your eyes get just a little bigger than usual because you're either hiding something or denying something - or both."

Silently cursing Jason, Chloe wondered how he had possibly picked up on such an insignificant detail. No one, other than her foster father, had ever noticed the way she opened her eyes just a little wider because she was feeling nervous. Doing what came naturally, Chloe denied the mild accusation, "I don't do that."

"Of course, you do. So, quit wasting my time by denying it. What? Are you hiding some huge secret about breakfast?" Seeing that Chloe's rising annoyance was equal to his own, Jason sarcastically continued, "Seriously, Chloe, did you use some supernatural freak ability to control Mrs. Brady's mind and convince her to poison my food? Is that why you're not eating anything?"

"No, you idiot, that's not why I'm skipping breakfast."

Reclining his body as best he could at the booth, Jason placed both of his hands behind his head as a type of makeshift pillow. Glaring at Chloe, he asked, "Oh, so you're just too good to eat breakfast with me? Is that it?"

"No."

For some unexplainable reason, Chloe's simple one-word response seemed to almost fuel both Jason's annoyance and his curiosity. "Alright, Ghoulie, I give. Why are you refusing to eat? And, don't you even tell me that you've already eaten breakfast, because I overheard Belle telling you that she wished the two of you would have gotten up in time to eat before heading to the airport."

"So, what? Were you spying on us?"

"Don't try to change the subject Chloe - that's my specialty, not yours. Just quit running your mouth and tell me why you won't eat."

Dropping her gaze to her recently manicured nails, Chloe refused to even steal a glance at Jason as she mumbled, "I don't have any money."

"What?" Jason questioned, sure that he had misheard his nemesis.

Looking up at Jason, Chloe clearly repeated, "I don't have any money." Noticing the perplexed look on Jason's face, Chloe explained, "I must have left my purse at the penthouse when Doctor Evans and Mister Black were trying to rush Belle to the airport. I only noticed that I didn't have it with me when Mrs. Brady asked me to order. I just didn't want to say anything about it to you because, to be perfectly honest, it's such a stupid thing to do. I mean, for crying out loud, it sounds like something Mimi would do."

"I can't argue with you there."

Trying to control the almost genuine smile she thought might be forming on her lips, Chloe said, "Well, that's certainly a first."

Trying to continue to carry on some semblance of a rational conversation with Chloe while watching the rain begin to fall outside the window, Jason distractedly offered, "Since Belle, Shawn, Mimi, and Philip are on their way to Orlando, and God knows no one else in this town cares if you starve to death, I'll buy you breakfast. Maybe if you're stuffing your face, I won't have to listen to you whine about all the crap in your life."

"Gee, Jase. When you put it that way, how can I refuse?" Chloe responded, her narrowing eyes and pursed lips a clear sign that she was not the least bit happy about having to let Jason pay for her meal. However, the rumblings in her empty stomach were demanding food, so she allowed herself to go against her better judgement by accepting Jason's offer.

As the two teens locked eyes, each sent the other their harshest, coldest glare. However, despite the icy stare, sparks were most certainly flying.

Wringing her hands together nervously, Mimi tried her hardest to control her breathing. She felt certain that of all the people on the planet, she had to have the absolute worst luck. In fact, she was beginning to think that the fates actually enjoyed toying with her emotions.

After all, due to the horrendous scandal caused by the web site Jan concocted, Mimi had originally been informed that she, like Jan, would not be allowed to go on her class trip. However, when it came time for Mimi's sentence to be reviewed, her good behavior and regret for her actions had allowed her to receive one little exception to the punishment - she would be allowed to go with her fellow seniors to Florida for the class trip. Now, the controlling powers of destiny had snatched that chance from her.

Then, if it had not been bad enough to miss her plane because she was trapped in the bathroom, Mimi realized that she had thoughtlessly given Philip her purse to hold while she made her trip to the ladies' room. That careless action left her with no cellular phone, no money, and no piece of paper with the number for her aunt's house where her parents were driving.

Sitting in the middle of a crowded airport, Mimi Lockhart had never felt more alone.

As she allowed herself to become lost in her troubles, Mimi felt a distinctively masculine tap on her shoulder. Spinning around in the plastic seat, Mimi instantly smiled at the person. How could she have forgotten that she had seen him while attempting to catch her plane? Maybe she wasn't all alone after all. Sure, she didn't really know him that well, but she sure knew him better than the strangers that heartlessly walked past her.

"Hey," Mimi breathed, pondering how she could possibly explain her situation and ask for help without appearing to be a complete and utter idiot.

"Hey, Mimi." Reaching out his hand, the man displayed the chain Mimi had dropped, Philip's class ring once again hanging from it. "I thought you might like to have this back."

Her hand instinctively grasping the area near her neck, Mimi wondered how she could possibly not have noticed that she had lost the chain carrying Philip's class ring. It was only the most important thing she had ever worn in her life. After all, it was given to her by the Philip Kiriakis, who Mimi had somehow been able to have as her boyfriend.

Mimi reached for the chain, but her hand froze and her heart fluttered as her skin made contact with that of the man. Bringing her gaze up to look into his captivating eyes, Mimi had to force herself to take each and every breath.

Quickly snatching the object from the man, Mimi quietly said, "Um, thanks. I really appreciate you bringing this to me."

"It wasn't a problem," the man answered as he curiously glanced around the airport. Quickly returning his gaze to the young woman, he asked, "Mimi, where exactly are all the other students?"

Bowing her head with embarrassment, Mimi answered, "On the plane to Orlando. Stupid me got stuck in the . . . well, I got delayed and missed the plane." Her displeasure surfacing, Mimi began to whine, "I just can't believe my luck. I mean, this trip has been the one thing that I have looked forward to. I don't even get to got to prom, so this is my only real chance to spend time with Philip. I feel like I'm letting him down by not being on this trip. It's bad enough that his girlfriend will be scrubbing toilets instead of dancing the night away at prom, but it's even worse that he's also going to be stuck watching Shawn and Belle together while I'm stuck here in Salem. It's just so totally unfair. I would give anything to be able to meet my friends in Florida. This was my only chance of having a really good memory of a class activity. I mean . . ."

"Mimi," the man interrupted with a soft chuckle. "Why don't you try taking a breath before continuing?"

After taking the man's advice, Mimi blushed deeply and said, "I am so sorry! I can't believe that I just went off on you like that. I mean, I just started to ramble on and on, didn't I? I do that a lot when I get nervous . . . or angry . . . or confused . . ." Looking at the amused expression on the man's face, Mimi blushed even more and stated, "And, I'm doing it right now, aren't' I?"

"It's okay," reassured the man. "I'm just sorry that you have to miss your own senior trip."

"Yeah," Mimi grumbled good-naturedly. "Me, too."

Moving to sit down beside Mimi, the handsome man reclined his body and casually stated, "It's actually kinda weird if you think about it."

"How so?"

"Well, Mimi, you and I are in similar situations. When we woke up this morning, we both expected to be flying to Florida with someone we cared a great deal about - or at least thought we cared a great deal about. Sure, your plans were for Orlando, and mine were for Miami, but it's still ironic, especially considering how things turned out."

"What do you mean?" Mimi curiously asked. Though she had known the man for quite some time, she had never really shared an in-depth conversation with him. Now that the opportunity to speak with him arose, she found herself easily enthralled by his words and perspective.

"Okay, I was planning to have a woman I have been very close to come with me on this business trip. You know, maybe mix a little business with pleasure. But, at the last minute, she decided that not only was this trip a bad idea, but being with me was a bad idea. So here I am all alone."

The man paused for a moment and considered just why he would be spilling all the things on his mind to a teenage girl that he really didn't know that well. He hardly ever emptied his heart to those around him in such a manner. Sure, he was quite loving, but he never really sat down and had long conversations about the people and events in his life.

Continuing he said, "Anyway, while I'm here waiting to board a plane all by myself, you are here all alone because you missed the plane that carried your boyfriend on it. It looks like both of us had a serious change in plans."

"No joke," responded Mimi.

"Maybe you should try looking at the bright side."

"Which is?"

The man offered a warm smile and answered, "From what I know about this trip, you guys had a ton of fundraisers to pay for the transportation so none of you would have to be out any personal expense on that part of the trip."

Narrowing her eyes, Mimi retorted, "Yeah, so, what's your point?"

"You may have missed the trip, but, unlike me, you aren't carrying around an extra first class ticket that you purchased with your own cash."

"Considering my parents left to visit my aunt after dropping me off, and she lives almost six hours away from Salem and I don't even have her number with me, I would be pretty darn happy to be carrying around an extra plane ticket to sunny Florida. Instead, I'm pretty much just stuck here until I can find some way to reach my parents at my Aunt Arlene's house. Then, it'll take them another six hours to get back to Salem. That gives me a grand total of atleast twelve hours stuck here in this airport - when the only place I want to be is on a plane to Florida."

"I really am sorry, Mimi. I wish there was some way . . ."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Well," slowly answered the man. "You are wanting to go to Florida, and I just happen to have an extra ticket. I don't see why I can't just give you that ticket. I mean, there is a short stopover, but once we do get in Florida, I could just take you to Orlando so you could meet up with all your friends."

Jumping up from her seat as the man stood, Mimi squealed, "Oh, my God! This is so great! Would you seriously give me the extra ticket? I mean, I would so owe you!"

"Consider it yours."

Without thought, Mimi jumped up and wrapped her arms around the man,gaving him an exuberant hug, saying, "This is so awesome! Philip is so lucky to have you for a brother, Austin!"


	4. Chapter 3

The rain hammered against the car as thunder loudly provided a type of natural background music. Though it was morning, the sky was as dark as the night, barring the frequent strikes of lightning that illuminated the bleak city streets.

Releasing an ungentlemanly string of profanities, Jason pulled his car over to the curb before violently banging his fists against the steering wheel. Of all the days for his car to breakdown, it had to be on not only the stormiest day of the year, but also on the only day Chloe Lane was riding with him.

"I seriously doubt that attacking the steering wheel is going to help fix whatever happened to your car."

"Are you sure? Because, seriously, Chloe, I thought that if I just sat here and threw my fists at it, my car would just magically be fixed. Boy, it sure is a good thing that I have you here to tell me that won't happen."

Rolling her eyes at Jason's bitter sarcasm, Chloe turned to look out the passenger window. The rain continued to vehemently fall from the sky, and Chloe was beginning to wonder just how she was going to get home.

As though he were reading his companion's thoughts, Jason grumpily stated, "My house is only two blocks away. We can walk there and wait for the storm to pass. Then, just maybe, I can get rid of you."

"Gee, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

"Whatever, Ghoul Girl, you should just be grateful that I'm letting you wait at my house until this storm calms."

"Oh, yeah, you're a regular humanitarian," snidely commented Chloe as she continued to keep her face turned away from Jason. When Jason did not give his expected scornful response, Chloe turned to look at him - only to find his face mere inches from hers.

For a moment, neither teen could do anything but stare into the eyes of someone who they had, more than two years ago, declared as an enemy. As Chloe's eyes locked with Jason's, the storm raged on, but the world seemed to come to a complete stop.

Breaking the intense lock of eyes, Jason cleared his throat and nodded toward the backseat, saying, "I was just reaching back to get my coat. It won't do much to keep you from getting wet, but it'll help a little."

Nodding breathlessly, Chloe tried to process the words erupting from Jason's mouth. Her thoughts clearing after a moment, Chloe questioned, "Wait - it'll keep me dry? What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. A little rain never killed anyone."

"Then, there shouldn't be a problem with me getting wet so you can use your own jacket."

"Dammit, Chloe! Why do you always have to argue with me? Why can't you just shut your mouth and use my jacket?"

Realizing that getting into a disagreement with Jason wouldn't do either of them any good, Chloe suggested, "How about we compromise? We can both use the jacket. We can just hold it over our heads. Okay?"

"Fine," huffed Jason. "But, I don't see why you have to make such a big deal out of everything."

Grabbing his jacket, Jason hurriedly opened his door and stepped into the heavy rain and harsh winds. Keeping the jacket above his head, he ran around the front of the car and opened the passenger door for Chloe.

As Chloe stood and shut the door, Jason threw his right arm around her and kept her sheltered from whatever rain he could. Part of him was wondering what Shawn, Belle, and the others would say if they saw him actually treating Chloe like a human. Making a mental note, Jason reminded himself that Chloe Lane was his enemy and that he was only being decent to her because he had promised Belle that he would do something nice for Chloe.

Practically running down the street, Jason and Chloe quickly came to realize that Jason's simple jacket did very little to keep them dry. The rain seemed to be trying to assault them and as they ran, they only succeeded in splashing water on themselves from the puddles of water along the sidewalk.

After what seemed like a wet eternity, Jason and Chloe finally arrived at the Masters' home. Quickly running up the steps, Jason and Chloe welcomed the dry sanctity of the veranda. And, as Jason pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, Chloe attempted to stop herself from shivering.

Surprising Chloe with his manners, Jason held the door open and let her enter the house first. However, his gentlemanly appearance was tarnished when he began to curse profanely after trying to turn the lights on only to realize the power was out.

Crossing the foyer, Jason approached a small stand. Opening the drawer, he fumbled for the candles, matches, and flashlights that he knew his mother kept there. After a few minutes of searching in the dark, Jason was able to retrieve the desired items and returned to Chloe who had remained standing hesitantly by the door.

Turning on one of the flashlights, Jason handed it to Chloe before turning his own flashlight on. Waving the beam of light in the direction of a set of double doors, Jason said, "The living room is right through there. I'll build a fire and we can just wait in there for the power to come back on."

"Yeah," responded Chloe. "That sounds fine."

Jason opened the oak doors and led Chloe into the spacious living room. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to go out on the back deck and get a few pieces of firewood."

Not waiting for a response, Jason exited the room and left Chloe to anxiously wait for his return while using her flashlight to search for a place to sit.

Within minutes, Jason had returned and wordlessly began to build a fire. And, though Chloe was a little curious about where Jason's family was and when she would be able to go home, she forced herself to remain silent. It wasn't very often that she and Jason were able to spend time together without verbally assaulting each other.

Noticing for the first time just how wet he truly was, Jason said, "That jacket didn't really do us any good. I'm going to run upstairs and change clothes."

Jason was halfway to the door before his more mannerly side took over and he reluctantly said, "I guess you're probably pretty wet and cold, too. If you want, I can scrounge up something for you to wear so we can try drying your clothes by the fireplace. Hell, I'm feeling so generous, I'll even let you borrow one of my blankets to curl up in. Then again, it's not like me and most of the school hasn't seen you naked. But, if you want to be all modest, that's fine. I honestly don't care what you do as you don't bother me."

Chloe didn't bother to dignify Jason's comments with a response as she angrily stomped up the darkened staircase behind him. She silently chided herself for not knowing better than to actually expect Jason Masters to not treat her like dirt.

Reaching the landing, Chloe followed Jason down the hallway until they reached the very last door on the right. After a short moment's consideration, Chloe decided to follow Jason inside. Despite her anger, Chloe was far too cold to turn down warm, dry clothing. However, she told herself that she would surely make Jason pay for his remarks once the storm passed and the sun returned.

Lost in her own thoughts, Chloe didn't see the jersey Jason picked out for her until he had flung it at her and hit her in the head. Pulling the article of clothing away from her face, Chloe sent Jason an unhappy glare that was clear despite the lack of light.

Beaming his flashlight toward an open door across the room, Jason tersely stated, "You can change in the bathroom."

The formerly heavy downpour was beginning to settle into a light rain, and Chloe couldn't be more thankful. She and Jason had hardly said two words to each other since coming downstairs, and the silence was becoming more than a little oppressive.

Seeing that her clothes that had been hanging by the fireplace appeared dry, Chloe reluctantly dropped the blanket she was using to cover herself with to the floor. Avoiding Jason's gaze, Chloe crossed the dark room to retrieve her clothing.

Just as she was passing Jason, Chloe felt something brush up against her bare leg. Screaming in shock, Chloe jumped backwards as Jason jumped to his feet. Bumping into her nemesis, Chloe continued to try and get away from whatever had met up with her leg in the dark.

However, Chloe's panicked attempts to avoid the mystery creature only succeeded in causing her to fall against Jason's chest, which caused him to back into the corner of the coffee table, which ultimately caused the both of them to lose their balance and fall to the floor. Luckily, their fall was somewhat cushioned by the blanket Chloe had left in the floor.

His shirtless body hovering just above Chloe, Jason finally realized what Philip had meant when he continually said that Chloe had the most captivating eyes in the world. Staring down into his foe's pretty blues, Jason had to admit to himself that Chloe Lane was truly a beautiful woman.

However, Chloe's eyes were the last thing on Jason's mind when he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Glancing across the dimly-lit room, Jason saw his older brother staring at him with a very bemused smirk.

As though on cue, the power was then restored, and Chloe and Jason's partially dressed bodies were made even more noticeable by the light.

"Now, baby brother, what would mom say if she found you and your girlfriend going at it on the living room floor?"

Her face flushing a bright shade of red, Chloe muttered, "I can't believe this is happening."

Quickly getting to his feet, Jason extended his hand to Chloe and helped her stand before reaching back down to get the blanket so Chloe could once again have more to cover her body with than just Jason's jersey.

"It's not what it looks like, Devon."

Attempting to not laugh, Devon responded, "No, of course it isn't. I mean, just because you are half-naked on the floor with a beautiful girl wearing nothing but your jersey while staring lustfully into each other's eyes . . . . well, I'm sure that means nothing, right?"

"You know that I never wear a shirt around the house. It's not a big deal. And, another thing, she is not my girlfriend."

"Lustfully?" Chloe questioned, giving her usual roll of eyes. " Never would I look at him lustfully. The only thing I will ever feel for Jason is contempt."

Ignoring his older brother, Jason gave Chloe a dirty looked and retorted, "Don't worry, Vampira, the feeling is mutual."

"Good. Now, may I please get dressed?"

"Who's stopping you?"

Releasing a disgruntled sigh, Chloe and the blanket crossed the living room and finally retrieved the clothes from where they had dried in front of the fire. As she was approaching the stairs, Chloe happened to look to her right and notice a very bushy animal that was most certainly the creature that had caused her to scream.

Tossing the Shih Tzu a glare similar to the dirty ones she gave Jason, Chloe dashed up the stairs. She wondered if she would ever be able to forget the embarrassment she had felt when she saw Jason's brother staring at the two of them on the floor.

Entering Jason's bedroom and shutting and locking the door behind herself, Chloe began to change back into her regular clothes, mentally calculating just how long was left before her friends would return from Florida and save her from Jason's obnoxious presence. The answer?

Two horrible, long weeks.

At least, Chloe believed they would be horrible, but when a spiteful love is involved, one can make no assumptions.


	5. Chapter 4

Chloe released a disgruntled sigh as she reluctantly stood outside the front door of Jason Masters' home. Of all the places she could be on a Sunday morning, his house would have to be on the very bottom of the list. However, for the sake of her pride, Chloe was willing to endure a few short minutes of her enemy's company.

After standing in front of the door for several minutes, Chloe finally extended her hand and pressed the doorbell. Part of her almost hoped that Jason was either still in bed asleep or already out of the house. As luck would have it, he was neither.

Flinging open his front door, Jason found himself staring into a pair of annoyingly familiar blue eyes. While Chloe opened her mouth to speak, Jason did nothing more than spare her a brief glance and casually slam the door shut.

Leaving Chloe to stand outside with her mouth agape, Jason walked across the foyer and through the doors leading to the living room. As he dropped his athletic body onto the sofa, Jason could feel both his brother and mother staring at him intently.

"Jason, dear, who was at the door?"

Reluctantly swinging his head to look at his mother, Jason answered, "No one that Terminex can't handle."

Before Melinda Masters, a refined and youthful-looking woman of forty, could voice her questions, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house once more.

Smirking, Devon curiously watched as his younger brother rolled his green eyes and rose to his feet. As Jason stomped out of the room and to the front door, Devon followed a safe distance behind him.

Throwing the door open for a second time, Jason found himself shocked as Chloe Lane reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled it to her. Almost fascinated by his nemesis and her angry actions, Jason found himself little more than a spectator as Chloe placed a five-dollar bill and some change into his hand. Using her own petite hands to close Jason's fingers into a fist around the money, Chloe roughly pushed his hand away.

Chloe's eyes sparkled with indignation as she explained to a stunned Jason, "Five-dollars and twenty-nine cents - the price of the breakfast you bought for me yesterday at the Brady Pub. Now, we're even."

Neither Jason nor Chloe had a chance to say another word, because Devon was immediately intruding. Smiling in a manner quite similar to that of the cat that ate the canary, Devon suavely said, "Ah, so we meet again. Don't tell me that my brother has already offended you on this beautiful morning. Of course, being offensive is Jason's specialty, don't you agree?"

Before Chloe had a chance to express her agreement, Jason turned to his older brother and commented unhappily, "If I wanted to listen to some egomaniac try to smooth talk this freak, I'd just call Kiriakis in Florida. So, why don't you try and mind your own business, Devon?"

Overhearing small parts of her sons' unpleasant conversation at the door, Melinda decided it to be her motherly duty to intervene. As she was about to reprimand the two young men for their unnecessary disagreement, Melinda noticed the teenage girl standing awkwardly on the veranda.

Giving Chloe a warm smile, Melinda discreetly elbowed her youngest son. Continuing to smile brightly at the guest, Melinda asked forcefully, "Jason, would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"I'd love to introduce you to some of my friends, Mom. Unfortunately, none are around. In fact, the only people that seem to be coming around today are the local freaks."

Melinda offered Chloe an apologetic smile as she jabbed Jason with her elbow again, this time much more harshly. Clearing her throat, Melinda requested, "Devon, would you please introduce me to this lovely young lady?"

Grabbing his brother by the shoulders, Devon looked to Chloe and responded, "You're Jason's girlfriend, right?"

"No!" Jason and Chloe simultaneously exclaimed.

Waving a disgusted hand in Chloe's direction, Jason broke free of his brother and finally informed his mother and Devon who the dark-haired beauty really was. "This is Chloe Lane - the psycho that caused me to miss senior trip."

Chloe's face flushed pink, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had ever been so humiliated in her entire life. Her embarrassment only worsened when Devon asked with wide eyes, " This is the chick you always call Ghoul Girl? Why didn't you tell me she was hot?"

"I . . . um, I . . . should be going," stammered Chloe as her face continued to redden. She was beginning to think that it was impossible to spend more than five minutes with Jason without blushing at least once.

"No, wait," interjected Melinda. "I've actually been wanting the chance to meet you. Please, come in."

As Chloe hesitantly entered the house, Jason began to walk in the direction of the stairs, muttering, "That's it. I'm going to my room."

Melinda's voice held a calm forcefulness as she simply stated, "No, Jason, you're going to be joining me and Miss Lane in the living room. I have a feeling that there is a great deal the three of us need to discuss."

Following Mrs. Masters to the couch, Chloe took a moment to actually look at the living room in the light. She had been so intensely flustered after her first encounter with Devon, that she had paid no attention to the room and its decorations once the power had been restored.

As Chloe took in all the details of the lovely room, Jason watched her with an odd sense of interest. He found himself almost amused by the way she absorbed each and every detail as though she were afraid it would vanish right before her eyes.

"So, Chloe," began Melinda. "I was actually wishing to speak to you and Jason about something Mr. Woods mentioned to me Friday afternoon when he called to discuss the two of you missing the class trip."

"Mr. Woods called?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, he did. Even after everything that had happened, he still felt horrible about the two of you missing the class trip and wanted to call and let me know that despite what the two of you have done to each other, you are both wonderful young adults."

Disbelief was written all over Jason's face as he asked, "Mr. Woods said I was a wonderful young adult?"

"Yes, well, I was rather surprised myself," answered Melinda. "However, that wasn't the only reason Mr. Woods was calling. He was curious about how the project was going. And, considering I was never even told about it, I'm quite curious as well."

"Busted," muttered Devon as he sent his brother a smug smile.

Continuing to feel intimidated by the Masters family, Chloe wondered how she and Jason were going to explain the report to Mrs. Masters. Things would have been much simpler if Mr. Woods had allowed the class to choose their own partners for the project. Instead, he had insisted upon pairing the students with whoever he wished. And, in an attempt to help Chloe and Jason get along, Mr. Woods had assigned them to be partners.

Appalled by the mere idea of working together, Jason and Chloe quickly decided to split up the work. Then, before the report was due, Jason could give Chloe his half of the research and she could finish things up. Neither cared how bad the report sounded as long as they were able to finish it with minimum contact.

"I was told that the project was assigned more than a month ago and is due the first day of school following spring break. I find that quite disturbing considering I have not once seen the two of you working on it together, and Mr. Woods told me that you were partners."

"We just split the work. Don't worry about it, Mom. It's not a big deal."

"Considering your grade in that class, I believe it's quite a big deal," reprimanded Melinda. Turning her attention to Chloe, Melinda continued, "Now, Chloe, I was hoping that since you and Jason won't be attending school this week, you would be able to actually work on the project together. Are you free on Monday?"

"Monday?" Chloe mindlessly questioned. Jason's mother was definitely moving at a pace far too fast for Chloe's liking.

"Yes, I was thinking that the two of you could spend the afternoon doing research, then you could join us for dinner."

Jumping to his feet, Jason pointed almost accusingly at Chloe and nearly yelled, "Mom! Don't invite that blood-sucking freak to dinner!"

Melinda's gentle eyes hardened greatly as she looked at her son and replied, "Do not tell me what to do, Jason. I am the parent, and you should remember that. Considering your recent behavior, I seriously doubt that you are mature enough to even contemplate who should be invited to dine with us."

Effectively silencing her youngest born and causing him to flop his body into the empty chair beside his brother's, Melinda once again looked at Chloe. "Now, Chloe, will you please accept my dinner invitation? I am sure that your parents would agree that it would be a good way for you and Jason to learn to get along. In fact, I was planning to call your mother and discuss it."

"Actually, my mother called last night to tell me that she and Craig will be staying in Chicago another day, so they won't even be home until sometime Tuesday."

"Oh, well, in that case, I insist that you have dinner with us. After all, I can't imagine how lonely you must be with your parents in Chicago for such a long period of time."

"Honestly, Mrs. Masters, Jason and I have already completed our separate parts of the report, so we really don't need to spend any time together working on it."

Interrupting, Jason said, "Chloe's right - for once. There's no reason for us to work on something that we've already finished."

Glaring sternly at Jason, Melinda questioned, "Are you saying that the project is completed so well that it cannot possibly be improved? Hmm, Jason?"

Choosing to roll his eyes, Jason ignored his mother and sent his amused older brother a pleading look, silently begging for him to help.

"You know, Chloe," began Devon as he sent his brother an almost evil smirk. "I really do hope that you agree to join us for dinner tomorrow night. Don't I deserve the chance to prove to you that Jason's just a bad example of the family and that not all the Masters men are complete jerks?"

Jason's mouth literally dropped open in displeased shock as his brother spoke to Chloe. He was definitely not liking the way the conversation was going. If he didn't know better, he might believe that Devon was interested in Chloe. And, for some unknown reason, that thought truly bothered Jason.

Tossing Devon a confused glare, Jason asked with great annoyance, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Devon leaned toward Jason and whispered in return, "Me? You are the crazy fool that sees a gorgeous and lonely babe and starts insulting her."

Jason merely shook his head and looked away from his brother. He was most certainly not in the mood to have such a dispute with Devon. After all, Jason was certain that he had very good reasons for continually insulting Chloe - he just needed a little time to remember what those reasons were.

As Jason silently pondered his motives for his constant rudeness toward Chloe, his mother continued to try and convince the young woman to join the family for dinner the following evening.

After returning to his previous sitting position in the chair, Devon returned his attention to Chloe. His voice smoother than that of any snake charmer, Devon said, "Chloe, I really don't see why you won't agree to have dinner with us - unless you're scared."

"Scared?" Chloe questioned curiously.

"Yeah," responded Devon. "You aren't afraid of Jason are you? Because, that's the only possible reason for you to refuse to dine here tomorrow night."

"I am not afraid of Jason," indignantly retorted Chloe as she waved her hand in Jason's direction. She was slightly surprised when he said nothing but continued to sit silently pondering whatever it was that Devon had previously said to him.

"Then, you'll be here tomorrow night at six," stated Melinda as she took over for Devon. "By then, you and Jason should be done with your project."

Rising from the couch, Chloe muttered a quiet, "Yes, of course." Turning her attention to Jason, Chloe asked, "I guess we can do our work at the library. What time to you want to meet?"

Completely oblivious to the fact that he was being spoken to, Jason continued to wonder why he hated Chloe. He tried to justify his hatred by simply stating that she was a freak and a psycho that practically brainwashed his friend Philip. Still, Jason knew that there really wasn't a good reason to justify his cruel behavior. But, if he didn't have a reason, Jason had to wonder one thing - why did he treat Chloe so badly?

Waving her hand in front of Jason's face, Chloe said, "Hello?!? Jason?"

"What? Huh?" Jason stammered as he blinked at focused his gaze upon Chloe. "What did you say?"

"I was asking what time you wanted to meet at the library tomorrow to work on our project."

"How about half past a monkey's-"

"Jason!" Melinda exclaimed, her motherly disapproval evident in the way she said her son's name.

Barely restraining from rolling his eyes, Jason plastered a fake smile upon his face as answered, "Gee, Chloe, what time is good for you?"

"Two o'clock would be okay."

"Fine," huffed Jason, the fake smile gone from his handsome face.

"Fine."

"I already said that," commented Jason with a smug smirk.

Crossing her arms defensively over her chest, Chloe opted to merely state, "I need to be going home."

She was not halfway to the doors leading to the foyer when Devon jumped to his feet and asked, "Did you drive over here?"

"No, actually, I just walked," answered Chloe as she sent Jason's older brother a suspicious glance.

"In that case, someone should give you a ride home. Don't you agree, Mom?" Not waiting for a response from his mother, Devon continued, "I would actually love to drive you home, but I'm already late meeting some old friends of mine."

Before Devon even began his next sentence, Jason was already shaking his head. He and his brother were definitely needing to have a talk.

"Oh, gee, I just had a great idea. Jason, why don't you drive Chloe home?"

Melinda attempted to not smile at the look upon her baby boy's face. However, all too often, she found Devon and Jason's antics terribly amusing. Doing her best to sound disinterested, Melinda said, "Yes, that's a good idea."

Smirking triumphantly, Jason replied, "You know, I'd love to drive Chloe home, but I can't. My car is still in the shop after breaking down in the rain yesterday. I guess that means she'll just have to walk home."

Her face continuing to mask her amusement, Melinda said, "Oh, since you're so eager to drive Chloe home, you can just borrow the Explorer. The keys are on the counter in the kitchen."

Before Chloe could even begin her protests, Devon was leading her outside to the garage to wait for Jason, not once flirting with her until Jason made his appearance.

Upon seeing his younger brother, Devon reached for Chloe's hand and brought it to his lips. Huskily, he murmured, "Until we meet again."

In response to his brother's romantic gesture, Jason began to make very convincing gagging sounds. Content that he had fully expressed his disgust, Jason stopped the sound effects. Motioning toward the vehicle, he told Chloe, "Just get in so I can get you home - and out of my sight."

While Chloe walked around the vehicle to get in the passenger side, Devon approached his brother who was getting in the driver's seat. With a bemused grin, Devon lowly commented, "Keep sweet talking her like that, and you're bound to win her over, baby bro."


	6. Chapter 5

As the sun began to sink out of the spring sky, Jason reluctantly led Chloe Lane into his house. The afternoon research session at the library had seemed endless, but both teens had not only endured each other's company but worked together to better their project.

After dropping the keys to his car onto the counter in the foyer, Jason entered the living room. Following a few feet behind him was Chloe. Each of the two inwardly groaned when they saw Devon sitting on the couch.

Jason was most certainly not in the mood to endure his brother's smug comments, and Chloe would rather do almost anything than listen to Devon spew empty words of admiration. She'd had enough hollow compliments to last a lifetime. All she really wanted was a few genuine statements.

Sitting down in the recliner, Jason watched curiously as Chloe chose to sit on the end of the couch closest to him - and farthest from Devon.

Without looking away from the magazine he was reading, Devon stated, "I don't bite."

"No one said you did," retorted Chloe as her cheeks reddened just slightly.

"Oh, I get it."

"What do you get?" Chloe asked Devon.

"You just want to be closer to Jase. Well, that's cool. I can handle you wanting the goldfish rather than the trout. You're the one fishing - not me."

Jason and Chloe both stared at Devon with apparent indignation. After spending the entire afternoon together, the two were most certainly feeling a great deal of stress.

"Goldfish?" Jason questioned, his eyebrows raised with offense. "Who are you calling a goldfish?"

"And, what do you mean I would rather sit by Jason because I'm the one fishing?"

Closing the magazine and tossing it onto the coffee table, Devon smiled and said, "Gee, you two are so defensive. Just chill - we're gonna have some fun tonight."

Sharing a rare look of mutual understanding, Jason and Chloe wondered just what it was that Devon was thinking. Whatever he had in mind, Jason and Chloe each had a feeling that it would be anything but pleasant.

"Devon," Jason hesitantly began with a glance around the room. "Where's Mom?"

The wicked smile that Devon displayed was more than enough to make his companions cringe. Whether you knew Devon Masters for ten minutes or ten years, you could easily understand that the mischievous glare in his eyes was anything but good.

"Mom won't be able to make it to dinner after all. Apparently, Aunt Margie had a fall and had to be taken to the hospital. The doctor said it wasn't anything serious, but Mom wanted to stay with her tonight just to make sure she's okay."

Rising to her feet, Chloe looked at Jason and said, "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. I would say that I'm sorry to be going, but well, you know I'm not."

"Wait!" Devon exclaimed as he also jumped to his feet. "You don't really want to leave just yet, do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"But, you sorta can't."

Rubbing his face with his hands, Jason grumbled, "Devon, what have you done now?"

"Okay, it all started when I met this babe at the Java Cafe." Winking at his younger brother, Devon commented, "And, let me tell you, she is hot."

Her level of annoyance beginning to rise, Chloe demanded, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Mom had already told me about Aunt Margie, so I was thinking that I could invite this girl over to the house. But, it turns out that she is really modest and shy. So, she pretty much said that she wouldn't feel comfortable with just the two of us in the house."

"Once again, what does this have to do with me?"

Giving a forced laugh, Devon attempted to smile brightly at Chloe and Jason as he responded, "Well, that's actually where the story starts to get funny. You see, I sorta told her that it wouldn't be a problem because we would be double dating with my brother and his new girlfriend." Before Jason or Chloe could even begin to protest, Devon added, "So, you guys just act like you did the first time I saw you together - except move upstairs instead of just getting it on while laying on the living room floor."

"No intelligent person would ever believe that we're a couple," stated Jason.

"I thought you guys were."

"Exactly."

A thought suddenly occurring to her, Chloe questioned, "Wait, why did you think that I was Jason's girlfriend? Haven't you met Jan?"

Before Jason could find a way to keep his brother from opening his big mouth, Devon answered, "Sure, I've met Jan. But, after hearing that she and Jason were broken up and then seeing you two rolling around on the floor together on Saturday, I just assumed that you had stolen him from that frizzy-haired control freak."

Jason waited for Chloe to make some snide comment concerning his break up with Jan, some slight that would instantly wound him. He found that he was waiting in vain.

Breaking through the silence that had befallen the room, Devon continued the explanation of his supposedly ingenious plan. "Listen, all you guys have to do is pretend for a couple of hours that you're dating. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Chloe exclaimed.

"No way, bro. There is no way on this earth that I'm going to pretend to be dating Ghoul Girl. And, why should I? It really doesn't make any difference to me whether or not you impress some girl."

Flashing his wicked smile once more, Devon questioned, "What if I made it worth your while?"

Interrupting the conversation between the brothers, Chloe stated, "You couldn't pay us enough to pretend to be a couple. There's not enough money in all the world."

"Who said anything about money?" Devon rebuffed. "From personal experience, I can tell you that the thing most people dream of isn't really money. It's something that they long for but believe they can't have. And, I have a feeling that I could give both of you something that would definitely make it worth a few hours of your time."

"I thought he said she was shy," whispered Chloe as she sat on the couch beside Jason as Devon and his date sat in the nearby chairs.

"Yeah, and I thought he said she was hot," Jason commented as he forced himself to look away from his brother and the girl who was going on and on about every possible detail of her life.

Tearing herself away from the oldest of the handsome Masters brothers, Gwen McDaniel stared curiously at Jason and Chloe. Turning to face Devon once more, she accusingly stated, "I thought you said that they were a couple. Hmm, Devsie? I agreed to come over here because you told me that we wouldn't be the only couple madly in love. Don't tell me that you were lying to me."

"No, pumpkin, I wasn't lying. Jase and Chloe are usually all over each other. In fact, the first time I saw those crazy kids, they were rolling around right here in the living room floor - honest to God."

Jason turned his face away from Devon and Gwen and whispered to his supposed enemy, "What the hell is going on around here? I thought Devon said that he just met this wacko."

"Well, Sherlock, obviously your brother was telling us lies."

Noticing the quarrel that was about to break out between Jason and Chloe, Devon gently placed a kiss on Gwen's hand and said, "Jase, Chloe, why don't you lovebirds help me in the kitchen - now."

Rolling his eyes in his most grumpy manner, Jason forcefully grabbed Chloe's hand and muttered, "Come along, dear."

Of course, the moment the trio was in the safety of the kitchen, Chloe and Jason immediately relinquished their hold on each other. Purposely putting several feet between themselves, Jason and Chloe gave Devon a nearly identical death glare while simply avoiding each other's gaze and wishing that they couldn't still feel the warmth of the other's hand.

Taking an almost menacing step toward his conniving brother, Jason warned, "You'd better tell me what is going on - and I mean now."

Devon took a step away from his brother, but the look upon his face was enough to assure that he was not backing away from Jason in any sense other than the physical. In the mental sense, he was right up in Jason's face ready to do battle.

Smirking just slightly, Devon replied, "You're not getting an explanation so just forget about it. Now, you two already promised that you would make Gwen believe you were a real couple. Don't forget what's at stake here for each of you."

"How could we if you keep throwing it in our face?" Jason growled as he and his brother continued to share an almost cruel lock of the eyes.

Finally looking away from his baby brother, Devon quickly glanced at Chloe and her miserable expression. "If you two want what I promised you, then you'd better go out there, act like a real couple, then just disappear so Gwen and I can be alone."

As Devon disappeared into the living room, Chloe gave Jason a quizzical look and asked, "Did he just turn from Dr. Jekyll into Mr. Hyde? Because, he is acting completely different from how he acted the other times I was around him."

"That's just the way Devon is. One minute he's a total charmer, and the next thing you know, he's biting your head off over nothing. But, as much as I hate to admit it, he's a pretty good guy. Something big must be going on if he's acting like this much of a jerk to get his way."

"Well, at least now I know where you got it from."

"Did I ever tell you how much of a b-"

Interrupting his brother mid-sentence, Devon stuck his head in the kitchen and lowly hissed, "Would the two of you just shut-up and get out here?"

As Devon disappeared once more, Chloe turned to Jason and questioned, "Are you sure that your brother can give us what he promised? Because, I'm not willing to waste my night with you if he was just telling more lies."

"First, I don't exactly like the idea of spending my evening with you, either. Second, yeah, Devon will come through for us. If I had any doubts, I would have already kicked you out of the house." Taking hold of Chloe's hand once more, Jason grumbled, "Let's get this show started - so we can get it over with."

Chloe pulled away from Jason and said, "I really don't want to do this. This is going to be such a miserable night."

"Miserable? Face the facts, Chloe. If you weren't such an ice princess, you would be jumping up and down at the mere thought of getting to pretend to be my girlfriend. After all, I'm athletic, charming, handsome, sexy . . ."

"Full of yourself."

"Whatever, Vampira. I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't be able to resist my charm if I ever stooped down to a level so low that I would hit on you."

"Jason, you make me want to vomit every meal I've ever eaten. Resisting you would be a piece of cake."

As Chloe walked away from Jason and back into the living room, Jason whispered to himself, "Wanna bet?"

Exiting the kitchen only seconds after Chloe, Jason followed his sworn nemesis to the couch. He smiled almost gleefully as he decided that the best way to torture Chloe would be to prove her wrong. After all, he was Jason Masters - no woman could resist him, right?

Collapsing beside Chloe on the couch, Jason casually flung his arm around Chloe's arm, smiling as he drew her closer to him. Placing his mouth just a whisper away from Chloe's ear, Jason quietly said, "I just want to kiss and make up, pookie. You know how I feel about you."

"That's for sure," grumbled Chloe as she wondered whether or not it would take more will power to not move away from Jason and go along with the charade or to force herself to place some distance between her own face and Jason's.

Bringing his lips to Chloe's temple, Jason gently pressed his lips against her skin. Pulling away just enough to speak, Jason said, "Don't you want to kiss and make up, pookie?"

"Ah," commented Gwen from her place in the chair beside Devon. "Don't they make a cute couple? And, it's so sweet how he has that nickname for her."

Dropping his voice so low that only Chloe could hear him, Jason whispered, "Face it, freak. It would be child's play for me to seduce you - if I actually wanted you. Of course, the idea of actually touching you for any other purpose than to get what I want makes me want to puke."

As she forced herself to smile and run her right hand over Jason's surprisingly firm chest, Chloe whispered in return, "Trust me, I hate this more than you ever could. But, if Devon can come through for me, it'll almost be worth it."

"Almost?" Jason quietly questioned as he shocked Chloe by grasping her waist and pulling her up against him. "I'm one of the most popular guys at Salem High. Any girl there would kill to be in your position."

Glancing over Jason's shoulder to where Devon and Gwen were staring and attempting to hear the whispered comments, Chloe envisioned what Devon had promised and moved her hands from where they were pressed against Jason's chest to his back. There, she forced herself to forget that he was her enemy as she ran her hands up his back. After all, Chloe not only wanted what Devon had to offer, but she wanted to prove to Jason that he was wrong - he was the one that couldn't resist her.

Jason barely restrained from groaning as Chloe allowed her hands to drop down to the bottom of his shirt and began to massage the skin just above the top of his jeans. Since they had first met, Jason and Chloe had played a lot of dangerous and unusual games. From spicing each other's food to vicious public pranks to merely doing whatever it took to humiliate the other, Jason and Chloe had never backed down from each other. And, as he unconsciously began to slip his own hands just under Chloe's shirt, Jason knew that he and Chloe had never played a game quite so dangerous . . . or tempting.

Pressing her face against Jason's, Chloe whispered in his ear, "Your brother and Gwen look like they're about to have a heart attack. So, we should just stop. After all, I've already proven that you're the weak one."

"Am not," denied Jason, his hands still moving along the soft skin just under the bottom of Chloe's shirt.

Loudly clearing his throat, Devon commented, "Gee, I guess we should all get ready to watch the movie." Seeing that Jason and Chloe were still wrapped up in each other, Devon added, "Yep, it sure would be a good time to start the movie."

Jason barely kept from laughing as his older brother spoke. Devon seemed to have finally learned that you should be careful what you wish for. After all, he had wanted Jason and Chloe to act like a couple. Of course, he had probably doubted that they would be so very convincing.

His patience lost, Devon yelled, "Yo! Why don't you two just book a room?"

Their eyes meeting, Jason and Chloe shared yet another rare look of mutual understanding. In that moment, they were thinking the exact same thing.

Jason stood and reached down for Chloe's hand, pulling her up as well. Holding his foe close to him, Jason commented, "Devon, that's a great idea. I mean, we would just go upstairs, but Chloe tends to get a little loud when she starts screaming."

In a uncommon moment, Devon almost blushed as he sent Gwen what he hoped would be a comforting smile.

Fueling the fire of Devon's embarrassment, Chloe added, "Besides, my sweetkims likes to have privacy for the role playing. Huh, sweetkims?"

"That's right, pookie." Smiling one last time to his brother as he began to lead Chloe out of the living room, Jason said, "Don't wait up, Dev."

By the time Jason and Chloe were outside the house, they were each about to burst out laughing. Not even realizing that he was still holding Chloe's hand, Jason asked with a grin, "Did you see the shocked look on his face? Oh, God, that was freakin' hilarious."

"Well," responded Chloe with a grin of her own. "He deserved to be thrown off for lying to us. It was so obvious that more was going on with him and that girl than he told us."

Jason's laughter was suddenly stopped when he looked down and noticed that his hand still clasped Chloe's smaller one. Almost jumping away from Chloe as he let go of her hand, Jason mumbled, "Um, I should probably just give you a ride home."

"No!" Chloe exclaimed with more force than necessary. "Um, you know, I think that I would honestly rather walk."

His usual exasperation returning, Jason forcefully stated, "Look, it's not exactly eighty degrees out here - not too mention that it's too late at night for a girl to be walking home alone. I'll give you a ride to your house, then we won't even have to see each other again until school starts."

"Fine," huffed Chloe without even really knowing where her anger originated. "Let's just hurry up so I don't have to spend any more time with you than necessary."

"Sounds great to me. After all, I would rather be stranded on some desert island with Gigantor than spend any of my free time with you!"

As they walked toward Jason's newly repaired car, Jason and Chloe each muttered under their breath, "I hate you."


	7. Chapter 6

A genuine smile engulfed Chloe's face as she crossed the parking lot. She had not fully expected Devon to come through for her, but he had. He had actually gotten her an audition at Salem's most prestigious theater - for the lead role. Rumor had it that only the most seasoned and experienced actors in the state were being considered for the role, and somehow Jason's brother had landed her an audition.

Humming a happy tune to herself as she crossed the dark parking area, Chloe allowed herself to forget how angry her mother and Craig were with her for being suspended and began to imagine how wonderful it would be if she was actually cast in the play.

Reaching Nancy's car, Chloe reached into her purse and began to use her fingers to feel for the keys. Continuing to hum to herself, Chloe failed to take notice of the darkly-dressed figure approaching her from behind.

However, as the man forcefully placed his large hand over Chloe's mouth, she became more than aware of his dangerous presence. Chloe could not help but cringe and whimper as the stranger brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Only naughty girls hang out all alone in dark parking lots . . . and, we both know that naughty girls deserve to be punished."

Chloe felt her entire body stiffen and her breath catch as her disgusting attacker kept one hand on her mouth and wrapped the other tightly around her neck.

In a husky whisper he warned, "You make one move, and I won't hesitate to break your pretty little neck - in fact, I'd enjoy it."

In that moment, all the courage and determination Chloe had always felt disappeared and she felt more helpless than she had in her entire life. She was no longer in control of what happened. For the first time, Chloe Lane lost complete control and fell prey to the cruelty of someone else.

As the man tightened his grip on her neck, Chloe ceased to whimper. Before she could even register the stranger's movements, she felt him release her neck and use the hand that had been placed there to grab her hair. Moving his other hand away from Chloe's mouth, the man harshly flung her onto the pavement.

Chloe opened her mouth to scream, but she quickly realized that she was too frightened to make a single sound. And, as she yelled and cried on the inside, her heartless attacker kicked her in the ribs with his boots.

The man only laughed when Chloe instinctively rolled her body into a shivering ball. Approaching his victim, the man gently turned Chloe's face so that he could look into her eyes. Then, without warning, he grabbed Chloe's hair once more and used it to throw her head against the pavement.

An almost evil smirk appeared on the man's face as he prepared to once more bang Chloe's already bleeding head onto the ground below her. However, the man was prevented from making any further actions when someone grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand while using his free arm to put Chloe's attacker in a head lock.

Pulling the demented male away from where Chloe lay on the ground, her hero jerked the other man to his feet before forcefully knocking him back to the ground. Repeatedly kicking the attacker, the man said, "You bastard! What kind of man does something like that to a girl?"

Even as the attacker began to lose consciousness, he was still kicked by the man who had appeared from the dark to save Chloe. And, only the sound of Chloe whimpering in pain saved the attacker from further injury.

As her hero loomed over her, Chloe could whisper only one question, "Jason?"

Every single sound in the hospital waiting room grated on Jason's nerves - making him even more anxious. Nervously jittering his legs as he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, Jason wondered whether or not he should call his mother and let her know what had happened.

After all, the last place Jason had expected to be at eleven forty-five on a Tuesday night was in the hospital waiting room awaiting news about his nemesis Chloe Lane. He had merely been planning to take in a movie at the cinema, but his curious nature had somehow led him to the Lorsee Theater to see if his brother had actually gotten Chloe her audition.

And, what Jason had found was far more disturbing than seeing his supposed enemy get her wish granted. Instead, he had discovered some common thug attacking Chloe just so he could take what little money she was carrying in her purse.

Everything after finding Chloe and calling the paramedics was a blur to Jason. He remembered the police arriving at about the same time as the ambulance. He had then been forced to go to the police station to have a talk with Roman Brady concerning the incident. When all the paperwork had been finished, Jason had felt that he needed to go to the hospital to find out how Chloe was.

And, the hospital waiting room was where he had been sitting for almost an hour.

Staring across the room at the pay phones, Jason contemplated calling the hotel in Florida and letting Chloe's few friends know what had transpired. However, he opted to merely stay seated when he realized that he had no definite news to give them concerning her condition. It would be better to merely wait and find out something from her doctor before worrying anyone.

Jason released a deep sigh and began to allow his tired mind to wander amongst thoughts that he usually pushed aside. Knowing that Chloe could be seriously injured, Jason reluctantly questioned in own hatred of the beautiful brunette.

His childish vendetta against Chloe Lane had gotten him into more trouble than Jason cared to remember. He had gotten into countless arguments with Philip, Shawn, and Belle concerning the dark-haired diva - not to mention a fist fight or two. Then, there had been those rare and brief moments when Jason had almost forgotten to hate Chloe and instead allowed himself to accept her company. And, those moments had proven almost . . . . nice.

The grip of a hand on his shoulder quickly tore Jason from his introspective thoughts. Quickly turning in his chair, Jason found himself looking up into the eyes of Chloe's step-father Doctor Craig Wesley.

Jason's voice sounded almost timid as he asked, "Is she okay?"

Offering Jason a smile, Craig answered, "Yeah, Chloe's okay. I'm sure she's going to have one hell of a head ache when she wakes up, but other than that, she'll be just fine." Craig took a deep breath before continuing, "I have to admit that I never really liked you much. In fact, I always thought that you were nothing but a punk."

As a wide-eyed expression appeared on Jason's face, the doctor continued, "But, now, I have a newfound respect for you. I was told that you saved Chloe's life. For that, Nancy and I will always owe you."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," nervously responded Jason. For reasons that he could not yet explain, he felt terribly uncomfortable with being portrayed as Chloe Lane's hero - as a man she truly needed.

"No, it is a big deal. I just got off the phone with Roman Brady, and he informed me that if you had not showed up when you did, Chloe might be dead right now. Instead, she'll be just fine and the man responsible for her attack will be punished to the full extent of the law. Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome, Doctor Wesley," quietly responded Jason.

Craig offered the younger man one last smile before saying, "Well, now that Chloe's been moved into her own room just down the hall, I think that I'm going to see if I can't get Nancy to go and get something to eat. She was a complete wreck by the time she got to the hospital and hasn't eaten since lunch."

Only seconds after Craig disappeared around the corner that lead to the elevators, Jason jumped from his seat and quickly stalked down the hallway that led to the private rooms. Carefully he peered in the windows of each door until finally only one room remained.

Almost hesitantly, Jason looked through the narrow window and saw who he had been looking for. Lying asleep in the bed was Chloe.

Jason placed his hand on the door knob and wondered if he should actually enter the room. On one hand, Chloe would probably just try arguing with him if she woke up. But, on the proverbial other hand, Jason wanted to see with his own eyes that Chloe was really going to be okay.

His more daring side winning, Jason gently pushed the door open and entered the silent room. He kept his eyes focused on Chloe's sleeping body as he pushed the door shut behind him.

As he crossed the short distance to the bed, Jason could not help but think about how frail and innocent Chloe looked as she lay defenseless beneath the hospital blankets. Her long hair was swept to one side and rested upon her shoulder and her hands had been folded and placed on her stomach. At that moment, Jason realized what he found most disturbing about the scene - Chloe was propped up as though she was dead.

Reaching Chloe's side, Jason softly moved her hands so that they were no longer folded on her stomach. Then, for good measure, he mussed her hair just slightly to give it the look of someone who was merely taking a nap.

"There, that's better," whispered Jason with a weak smile. Glancing around the small room, Jason spotted a stool a few feet away and quietly moved it beside Chloe's bed. Sitting down, he continued, "You scared the hell out of me. Do you know that? I mean, I don't mind teasing you and all, but that doesn't mean I want to see some creep kill you. After all, if something happened to you while everyone else is gone, then I'd be willing to bet that Shawn and Belle would come back here, blame me, and then end my life."

Jason stopped speaking when he heard Chloe moan lightly. When she made no further sounds, he continued, "Anyway, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and all. I'm not even sure why I'm here other than that."

Making himself nervous with his own ramblings, Jason wondered if maybe he should just leave Chloe alone. Then again, he knew that Craig was going to try and get Nancy to eat, so that meant Chloe wouldn't have anyone to be with her until they returned. And, for unknown reasons, Jason didn't really like the idea of Chloe being all alone when she awoke.

"So, Ghoul Girl, I heard my brother got you that audition. If you get the role, then I'm gonna know that you just cast some vampire spell on them," joked Jason. "Come on, Vampira, I'm sitting here calling you all these names and making fun of you, and you don't even have the decency to wake up and argue with me? You really are an ice princess."

As Jason stole a look at his watch, he heard a soft voice say, "And, you are a conceded jerk, but somehow I got stuck with you as my hero. Go figure."

Jason couldn't control the smile that appeared on his face as he looked at Chloe. There was a light bruise that grazed the left side of her face, but it was hardly serious. And, aside from a few scratches, she looked amazingly well.

Staring intently at the girl looking at him with weary eyes, Jason replied, "Ouch, first thing you do is insult me. I guess you can't be too badly injured."

"Nah, I'll be fine." After a brief pause, Chloe hoarsely whispered, "Jason, thank you."

Giving a light nod of his head Jason responded, "You're welcome." After clearing his throat, Jason quietly stated, "It's getting late, so I should probably go home and let you get your rest. Um, I . . . Well, I hope you get to feeling better soon. And, I guess it's a good thing you didn't die."

"Yeah, if I died, you wouldn't have anyone to tease, now would you?"

"I guess not," Jason said with a laugh. Then, he wordlessly moved the stool back to it's appropriate place and walked to the door. As he prepared to leave, Jason looked back to Chloe and simply said, "Goodnight . . . Vampira."

"Night, Jerk."

With a light chuckle, Jason walked through the door and quietly shut it behind himself. And, as he hummed a happy tune to himself, he disappeared down the corridor.


	8. Chapter 7

Nancy Wesley forced herself to smile stiffly as she saw who was standing on her front porch. Swinging the front door completely open, Nancy tried her hardest to be polite as she greeted, "Hello, Jason. May I ask why you're here - with a picnic basket?"

With one hand stuffed in the pocket of his denim jeans and the other tightly grasping a picnic basket, Jason answered, "Actually, my mother heard about what happened to Chloe last night and sent me over with this. She thought that it might help to keep Chloe's spirits up or whatever."

Appearing behind his wife, Craig said, "Hello, Jason. I must say that I'm a little surprised to see you again so soon."

Extending the basket to Nancy, Jason explained once more, "My mom just wanted me to bring this over for Chloe."

Craig quickly stepped in front of Nancy before she could take the proffered basket from Jason's hands. With an overly bright smile, Craig casually suggested, "Chloe actually just woke up from her nap and mentioned that she was hungry. Why don't you just take the basket up to her room right now?"

"Craig . . ." Nancy began as she continued to keep that familiar stiff smile placed on her lips.

In a whisper too low for Jason to hear, Craig said, "Trust me, Nance. I have a feeling about this."

Staring skeptically at the doctor, Jason asked, "You want _me_ to take this up to Chloe's room and give it to her?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," answered Craig with a bemused smirk.

Jason tossed the older man another skeptical look and asked, "You do remember that I'm the same guy who has teased Chloe since the day I met her, right? I mean, don't tell me that you forgot about how I sabotaged her at the talent show or how she and I are currently suspended from school because of our pranks."

"Don't remind me," replied Craig. "But, you did save Chloe's life last night. And, I think that she would like the chance to thank you."

"She already did," Jason blurted out before realizing that it was probably not in his best interest to tell Chloe's parents that he snuck into her hospital room following her attack.

"Oh, really?" Craig questioned. "You wouldn't happen to be the young man that one of the nurses saw leaving Chloe's hospital room last night, would you?"

Jason began to gently swing the picnic basket as his rare nervous nature took control, "Um, yeah, that was probably me unless Chloe had other guys leaving her room last night. Anyway, I just went in to make sure that she was okay. And, when she woke up, she thanked me for showing up when I did. So, since she's already thanked me, I guess there's really no need for me to take this food up to her."

Before Nancy could agree, Craig intervened once more, "Jason, do us all a favor and take the basket up there. All I'm asking you to do is deliver her food. At the most, I'd expect you to say hello. That's all."

"Fine," huffed Jason as Craig moved aside and allowed him entrance to the home. "But, that's all I'm going to do."

Craig chuckled softly and replied, "Fine, just take the basket up to Chloe's room. Her bedroom door is the first open door on the right."

Grumbling to himself, Jason trudged up the stairs. He wondered how exactly is was that he always got himself into odd situations when Chloe was involved. He'd only been in jail once, and that was the result of a fight he had with Philip concerning . . . Chloe. And, he'd only saved one girl his entire life and that was . . . Chloe. Then, he'd never brought anyone a picnic basket except . . . Chloe.

With almost silent steps, Jason walked down the hallway until he was standing just outside Chloe's bedroom door. He could hear her softly humming an unfamiliar tune to herself as she lay in bed.

Stepping into the open doorway, Jason reached over and used his fist to softly knock on the wall. Holding up the picnic basket, he began, "After I told my mother what happened, she insisted that I bring this over for you. She feels really bad that she didn't get to have dinner with you the other night."

Chloe instinctively smoothed down her hair and silently cursed her mother and Craig for allowing anyone to see her when she looked so unkept. Realizing that she had obviously been around Belle Black just a little too much, Chloe released a deep sigh and reminded herself that she didn't care what anyone thought of her - especially Jason Masters.

"So," Jason continued. "Do you want to start munching on this stuff now, or should I just sit it by the bed?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Chloe found that no words would escape. Did she want to eat the food now? If so, should she invite Jason to join her? Or, would it be best to ignore her growling stomach and have Jason put the food aside?

Interrupting Chloe's thoughts, Jason remarked, "It's not exactly an executive decision, Chloe. Do you want to eat now or not?"

"Well, I am really hungry," confessed Chloe as her stomach began to rumble once more.

"Then, it's settled." Walking to Chloe's bed, Jason handed her the basket and added, "Enjoy. And, hurry up and get better so I can have someone to torment until Kevin and his geeky pals get back from Orlando."

Chloe's sarcastic response didn't make it past her lips as she opened the picnic basket and began to remove the various items it contained. It was then that she realized Jason's mother had not only packed a picnic - she had packed a picnic for two people.

"It looks like your mom either thought that I was being starved to death and enjoyed drinking out of two glasses, or she expected you to stay and eat with me."

"So I see," commented Jason quietly.

Chloe avoided eye contact with her companion as she quickly asked, "Why don't you stay and eat a little? It won't take long."

"Um, you know, I don't want to intrude."

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe questioned, "Intrude? I've been ordered to stay in bed all day and my only company is Craig and Nancy. If you're trying to say that you're intruding, then I know that you must be in a hurry to get away from me."

"Is that your way of saying that you really want me to stay?" Jason asked cockily.

Chloe rolled her blue eyes and responded, "That's my way of saying that you might as well devour a plate of food while you're here."

"Gee, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

Their laughter filtered down the hallway as they became increasingly amused by the television program - and each other.

Struggling to breath normally, Chloe squealed, "I cannot believe that you like this!"

Taking one of the strawberries from the bowl on Chloe's lap, Jason questioned, "What's not to love? They're the three stooges."

"Exactly. They're three men running around like a bunch of idiots."

"If they're idiots, why are you laughing so hard," challenged Jason with a smile.

"Because, I just think it's funny how much they remind me of you, Shawn, and Philip."

Jason began to reach for another strawberry, but Chloe quickly moved the bowl to the right, just out of his grasp. Feigning anger, Jason declared, "First, you insult the stooges. Then, you try insulting me and my pals. And, now, you're keeping the strawberries from me. I always said you were an evil one."

From the doorway, Craig watched Jason and Chloe's light banter. After getting over his initial shock of seeing them so chummy, Craig noticed where exactly his step-daughter and Jason were - together on Chloe's bed.

He was suddenly glad that he had insisted on being the one to check on Chloe rather than allowing Nancy to come upstairs. Craig could only imagine his wife's reaction to seeing the athletic blonde lying on the bed with Chloe.

Slipping away from the door unobserved, Craig smiled to himself. After all that Chloe had been through during her troubled life, it was nice to see her getting along so well with one of the people who had helped make her miserable.

Still hungry for a strawberry, Jason said, "If you don't let me have one of those right now, I'll tell the entire school that you and I were in bed together - and you won't be able to deny it."

Her mouth dropping open, Chloe responded, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. Just hand over the berries and no one gets hurt."

Moving the bowl as far from Jason as she could as she lay in bed, Chloe countered, "Well, if you tell everyone that, then I won't have any choice but to tell all our classmates that you showed up at my house uninvited to seduce me with a picnic for two."

Unable to control his laughter, Jason questioned, "Seduce you? Oh, man, I'd love to see the K-man's face if you actually told him that I got to come in your bedroom through the actual door and not the window. And, once I was inside, I seduced you with a turkey sandwich and some lemonade."

Chloe began to also laugh and said, "How ridiculous does that sound? I mean, it's a big enough stretch of reality that you and I are actually able to share a meal without poisoning each other."

"Yeah, you and me? Now, that's a funny idea. Completely unbelievable, but still funny."

"Exactly. I mean, why would I ever want to be with someone like you?"

His smile dropping just slightly, Jason questioned, "Someone like me? What do you mean by that?"

Chloe returned her attention to the television screen as she casually commented, "Oh, you know."

"No, obviously I don't, or I wouldn't have asked."

Finally turning to face Jason once more, Chloe stated, "I just meant that you aren't exactly my type. If I was looking for love, it would be with someone more . . . intellectual and refined."

"So, what? Am I just another dumb jock? Is that what you're saying, Vampira?"

Jason's use of that familiar taunting name did not escape Chloe's attention. Somehow, she knew that she had managed to turn an otherwise wonderful afternoon into yet another angry battle with Jason Masters.

"If the shoe fits . . ." snidely replied Chloe.

Hopping off Chloe's bed, Jason began to walk toward her door. Halfway there, he turned and stated, " This is why you don't have any friends. You always have to act like some cold-hearted freak. Of course, it's not really an act is it?"

Her happy mood now destroyed, Chloe pointed to her door and demanded, "Get out. Get out and don't ever come back."

"Sounds good to me. I never want to see you again," responded Jason. Even as the words left his mouth, Jason doubted their sincerity. For reasons he had never understood, Chloe Lane had always captivated him. He was simply drawn to her. Whether it be as her enemy or almost as a friend, Jason reveled in being around the diva.

And, as Jason stomped out the door and down the hallway to the stairs, Chloe silently wondered what she could have said to make things right - and why she was so worried about her supposed enemy being angry with her.


	9. Chapter 8

Jason eyed the merchandise carelessly, unsure of what his response was expected to be. Shrugging indifferently, Jason remarked, "I don't know. Isn't that a little . . . pink?"

The saleslady merely forced herself to smile and responded, "Yes, but I believe that the _rose_ blouse would be more appropriate for your stepsister than the full-length camouflage rain coat you were originally interested in purchasing. You did say that she'll be fifteen, correct?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is her birthday."

"Well, how about this . . . ," suggested the middle-aged woman as she removed a striped turtleneck from the rack.

"I said fifteen - not fifty."

As the woman pressed her lips tightly together and attempted to retain her patience, another woman appeared behind Jason and said, "Maybe I can help."

Turning to face Chloe, Jason offered her a displeased glare and snidely commented, "I don't think so, Vampira. You see, it's Kaitlyn's birthday - not Halloween."

Chloe fought against the urge to begin a verbal dispute with Jason in the middle of Ballistix. In her most chipper voice, Chloe said, "Well, how about you just give me a chance? And, if I'm no help, you can return to annoying the store employees."

"Fine," pouted Jason in a rather childish manner. "I might as well agree, because otherwise you'll nag me into an early grave."

"If you don't watch your mouth, I just might put you there anyway," quipped Chloe as she kept the smile on her face.

Following his sworn nemesis across the store, Jason questioned indignantly, "Is that a threat?"

"Push me, and you'll find out."

Resisting the desire to smile, Jason willed himself to appear stern - and to remain angry at Chloe for the comments she had made when they'd last spoken on Wednesday. After all, he had spent all of Thursday stomping around the house trying to convince himself that he didn't care what Chloe Lane thought of him. And, he had done the same thing all morning until he realized that the following day, Saturday, was his stepsister's birthday party.

As Jason's mind wondered aimlessly, Chloe suddenly came to a halt in front of him. The young athlete barely managed to not slam his own body into Chloe. His face only inches from Chloe's, Jason mumbled, "What did you stop for?"

Chloe's lips moved, but no words could be heard. Taking a giant step back from Jason, Chloe finally managed to say, "I, um, I saw a really cute dress."

"Where?" Jason whispered as he found himself once captivated by a pair of spiteful blue eyes.

Unconsciously holding her breath, Chloe reached past Jason to take the dress off the rack. Her heart nearly quit beating when her hand brushed against the warm skin of Jason's arm. Quickly pulling her hand back with the dress, Chloe breathed once more and displayed the simple summer dress.

Holding the hanger with her left hand, Chloe attempted to use her right hand to push away an ornery strand of hair that continuously fell in front of her right eye. However, the more she distractedly pushed the hair away, the more it fell in her face.

With no real thought to the action, Jason reached out and gently tucked the stray strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. Staring into Chloe's eyes, he breathed, "Beautiful."

Lightly wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, Chloe echoed, "Beautiful?"

Snapping out of his state of mesmerization, Jason tore his eyes away from Chloe and motioned toward the dress she was holding. While silently cursing his own growing attraction for a girl he swore he would always hate, Jason lied, "The dress. It's beautiful. But, it's not what I'm looking for."

"Oh," quietly responded Chloe before carefully returning the dress to rack. She chided herself for feeling disappointed that Jason was referring to the dress as beautiful and not her. Then again, after the careless comments she had made at her house, Chloe doubted if Jason would ever consider her anything more than a cold-hearted enemy. With that thought, Chloe wondered why she really cared what Jason thought of her.

After searching the store, Chloe finally found something that even Jason could not object to buying. The baby blue ensemble was stylish but not extravagant. Modest in length but not too conservative.

Offering his companion a smile, Jason said, "I'll take it."

Watching Jason carry the skirt and matching top to the counter to pay for it, Chloe contemplated apologizing to him for the comments she made after their impromptu picnic. In the very back of her mind, Chloe realized that the argument had been far more her fault than Jason's. She had thoughtlessly made a comment that was somewhat offensive to Jason, and he had merely reacted.

Chloe approached Jason as the cashier handed him his bag. An unidentifiable emotion overtook Chloe as she unhappily noticed the flirtatious smile the young cashier offered Jason. However, the mysterious emotion receded when Jason paid the pretty blonde almost no attention. Instead, he took the bag containing his purchase and turned to Chloe and said, "I suppose I should say thank you."

Allowing Jason to lead her toward the store's door, Chloe countered, "And, I suppose I should say I'm sorry."

Stepping into the warm spring air, Jason gave Chloe a skeptical look and questioned, "Let me get this straight. Chloe Lane, who just happens to hate me more than any other person alive, just apologized to me?"

Chloe impassively said, "Something like that. But, you told me thank you. So, the way I see it, we've both learned a little bit about getting along."

Smiling widely, Jason nodded and agreed, "I suppose we have. So, in honor of our newfound knowledge, what do you say we grab something to drink at the Java Cafe? I'm practically dying of thirst."

"Well, if you're _practically dying_, how could I possibly refuse?"

"Good point," replied Jason as he led the way to Java Cafe.

Upon reaching the cafe, Jason casually plopped himself down in a chair near the counter and watched with fascination as Chloe slowly perched herself on the seat across from him. He found it quite alluring the way she did everything so gracefully. In retrospect, Jason could see that even Chloe's acts of revenge had been pulled off in a rather graceful manner.

His expression becoming drastically more somber, Jason looked across the table at Chloe and said, "I'm honestly glad to see you that you're doing okay. I was pretty worried when I thought that creep in the parking lot might have seriously hurt you."

For a moment, Chloe was rendered speechless. She knew just how difficult it must have been for Jason to admit that to her. In fact, that was probably almost as hard for Jason as apologizing had been for Chloe. With a weak smile, Chloe replied, "I'm doing fine. But, I'll never forget what you did for me that night."

"Come on, Chloe. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"You saved my life. I would consider that a big deal."

Waving his hand in a dismissing manner, Jason merely said, "Let's just forget about it. What I want to know is, did you get the part?"

Giving a smile, Chloe shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I haven't heard anything from the theater."

A silence engulfed the couple as each racked their brain for something to say. They were saved from their own silence by a voice behind Jason announcing, "Well, look who we have here."

Slowly turning in his seat, Jason shook his head with disbelief. He just couldn't believe his luck. It was as if the gods had chosen him as their own personal scapegoat. His voice uncharacteristically cold, Jason responded, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Jan repeated. "I want to know what my boyfriend is doing hanging out with Ghoul Girl. Don't tell me there's something doing on between you and this freak."

Before Chloe could insist that there was nothing going on, Jason shocked her by casually placing his hand over hers on the table. He kept his eyes focused on Jan as he commented, "What I do and who I do it with is none of your business Jan. As I recall, you were the one that didn't want to head off to college still dating me."

"So, what? You just ran off to be with the Vampira? Gee, Jase, I thought you at least had some taste."

Clasping his hand even more firmly around Chloe's, Jason rose from his seat and gently pulled Chloe to her feet. With a soft tug, he pulled the beautiful brunette quite close to him. Glaring at his former girlfriend, Jason coldly ordered, "Don't talk about Chloe that way."

Jan's eyes narrowed significantly as she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Only a loser would defend her. Of course, without me, that's what you are, isn't? Face it, Jase. Without me as your girlfriend, you're nothing but some former jock whose own father would rather stay away on business than attend a high school basketball game."

Having all she could take of Jan and her self-righteous comments, Chloe used her free hand to point at the young woman and retorted, "Why don't you just go away? It's obvious that you were nothing to Jason but a hindrance. He's better off without you."

Her eyes transforming from cruel slits into large saucers filled to the rim with disbelief, Jan declared, "Oh. My. God. There really is something going on between the two of you!"

"Like I already said, what I do and who I do it with doesn't concern you. So, just leave me and Chloe alone and mind your own business for once."

Flabbergasted by Jason's blunt rejection, Jan opted to merely toss him and Chloe her most unkind glare before turning away from the couple and walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Good riddance," muttered Chloe as she watched Jan walk away. Turning to Jason, Chloe commented, "I thought she was supposed to be in Europe with her parents."

"Actually, Jan and her parents spent the first half of their vacation in Paris. Before she and I broke up, she told me that after Paris, she would be coming back to Salem for a day or two because of some business thing her dad has going on. The good news is that she'll be off to London soon, and we won't have to see her again until we all return to school."

Noticing for the first time just how close she and Jason were standing, Chloe reluctantly pulled her hand away from him and took a small step to her right. Intent on ridding herself of the nervous feeling arising deep inside, Chloe quickly stammered, "Oh, you never . . . um, told me who exactly it was that we were shopping for in Ballistix. You just mentioned that her name was Kaitlyn."

"Oh, Kaitlyn is my stepsister. Tomorrow is her birthday. Anyway, my mom gave me the sizes to shop for and just sorta sent me out to buy her gift. I guess I really do owe you for helping me out."

"Nah, after the way you defended me to Jan, I'm the one who owes you. And, let's not forget about you saving my life on Tuesday night."

Smirking, Jason shrugged and said, "Yeah, I suppose you're right - you do owe me."

A smile slowly appeared as Chloe shook her head. "So, you said your stepsister's birthday is tomorrow. Is she having a party?"

"Oh, yeah. Kaitlyn's mom spoils her crazy and throws this big bash every year. I mean, the kid's only going to be fifteen, and her mother is practically making this thing the social event of the season."

"You wouldn't exaggerate, would you?" Chloe questioned with a smile.

"Me? Never."

Chloe's laugh was cut short when she happened to look past Jason and see a familiar male with a huge smirk on his face. She merely rolled her eyes as she watched him saunter over in his own conceited manner.

Pushing past his baby brother, Devon took Chloe's hand in his and brought it to his lips. After placing a soft kiss on her skin, Devon greeted, "Hello, gorgeous. Miss me?"

While Chloe blushed just slightly and avoided eye contact with the older guy, Jason sent his brother an exasperated glare that was most certainly tainted with hidden displeasure. Like Chloe had earlier, he found an odd feeling burning inside him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he silently tried to convince himself that it wasn't jealousy.

Acknowledging his brother, Devon said, "So, Jason, after you left the house, Bradley called. I'm willing to bet that he can't wait until tomorrow just so he can mess with you."

"Who's Bradley?"

A light frown controlled Jason's face as he answered Chloe's question, "Bradley is the most egotistical jerk to roam the earth. He even beats out Devon here."

Devon chose to ignore his brother's scarcely hidden insult and added, "Bradley also happens to be our stepbrother."

Attempting to keep Jason's family tree straight, Chloe asked, "So, that means that he's Kaitlyn's brother?"

"Yeah, that's right," grumbled Jason as he became somewhat lost in his own thoughts. Ever since his father and Clare had married, Jason had been forced to endure his arrogant stepbrother's constant insults and rude insinuations.

Giving Jason a pat on the back, Devon said, "Try to think positive. The party can't last forever, so eventually Bradley will have to stop bragging about his petty little girlfriend."

"Maybe, but he's still going to make me miserable at that party. Before I had a girlfriend, he always threw it in my face. Then, when I started dating Jan, she would never really want to go to any family thing, so I was still flying solo. And, Bradley would throw that in my face, too."

While peeking inside Jason's shopping bag that still sat on the table, Devon commented, "Yeah, it's just too bad that there isn't some hot babe that owes you a favor and would go with you to Kaitlyn's little birthday bash."

Jason, still trapped by his own grumpy nature, replied, "Yeah, but I seriously doubt that I'm just going to run into some girl who owes me that much. I mean, going to one of our family things is like a life or death . . ."

Chloe became increasingly nervous as Devon moved his watchful gaze from the shopping bag to her. And, as Jason smiled slyly, Chloe knew that she was definitely in over her head.

Waving her index finger at the two handsome young men, Chloe said, "Whatever you're thinking - no."

"Come on, Chloe. Not ten minutes ago you were going on and on about how you owed me. This would be the perfect way to pay me back. Don't you want to make things even?"

"Not that I'm agreeing to go along with whatever cockamamie scheme you have planned, but what exactly is it that you're asking me to do?"

Interrupting the conversation with a mischievous smile, Devon declared, "He wants you to be his hot mama."

Devon instantly felt a pain in his chest as Jason used the back of his hand to slap his brother. Clearing his throat, Devon stated, "What I meant was that Jason would really appreciate you attending the party with him."

"You said you owed me," Jason quietly reminded.

Against her better judgement, Chloe answered, "Fine, I'll go with you to the party."


	10. Chapter 9

Nancy Wesley curiously watched her daughter flutter around the living room in an almost comical manner. Searching for her earrings, Chloe quietly muttered to herself as she scanned every nook and cranny.

"Chloe, sweetheart, you never did tell me where exactly you're going."

"I know," curtly responded Chloe as she finally discovered her earrings on the stand beside the couch.

Releasing a sigh, Nancy wondered if she should even bother asking Chloe any more questions. From the moment Chloe had moved into the house, she had refused to truly see Nancy as an authority figure. Instead, she tended to treat her mother as though she were some sort of required nuisance.

Still, Nancy found Chloe's behavior quite peculiar. Her normally cool, calm, and collected daughter was running around the house in a state of near frenzy. Chloe's obvious agitation only succeeded in making Nancy more curious.

When the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house, Chloe quite nearly jumped out of her own skin. Flashing her mother a nervous smile, she quickly exclaimed, "I'll get it!"

Craig, who happened to be passing through the living room, calmly responded, "No, I think I will."

Dashing across the room, Chloe attempted to casually block Craig's path to the front door. Offering her stepfather a terribly fake smile, she replied, "No, let me answer the door. After all, it's the least I can do after you and Nancy worried so much about me after that incident in the parking lot."

"No, really, let _me_ get the door," insisted Craig with a smirk. "That is, unless you don't want me to know who's ringing the doorbell."

As Chloe dashed up the stairs, Craig crossed the foyer and flung open the front door in his most dramatic manner. He found himself quite surprised to see just who was standing outside. Appraising the young man and the casual suit that he was wearing, Craig said, "Jason, it's good to see you again. I take it you're here to see Chloe?"

"Yes, sir," responded Jason in an attempt to make some use of the manners his mother had insisted upon teaching him in his formative years.

As Jason was entering the house, Nancy appeared in the foyer and hissed, "What is he doing here?"

Forever the calmer half of the couple, Craig replied, "Jason is here to see Chloe - who's life he just happened to have saved."

Though she was still far from being happy to have Jason Masters as a guest in her home, Nancy attempted to place a smile on her face to appease Craig. Jason was the only young man that Nancy believed to be worse than either Brady Black or Philip Kiriakis. And, she certainly didn't like the idea of him being near Chloe - even if he had saved her life.

While Nancy both smiled and glared at Jason, Craig attempted to make sense of his arrival. After all, the last time Craig had seen Jason, he had been storming down the front stairs and out the front door. And, following that incident, Chloe's mood had been more sour than usual.

Saving Craig from further contemplation, Nancy from her own dislike, and Jason from complete anxiety, Chloe appeared in the foyer. Almost instantly, Jason's eyes drifted down from Chloe's beautiful face to her shapely legs that were revealed by the lovely dress she was wearing.

Rather awkwardly, Jason stated, "You, um . . . you look nice."

"I could say the same for you," returned Chloe.

"Any special reason the two of you are so dressed up?" Nancy asked as her inquisitive nature once again took control.

"If you must know," answered Chloe. "We're going to a birthday party." Holding up a small gift bag that she had been retrieving when Jason arrived, Chloe continued, "Hence the birthday gift."

Surprise eked on his face, Jason turned his full attention to Chloe as he said, "You didn't have to get Kaitlyn a gift. I was just going to tell her that the clothes were from the both of us."

"Yeah, I know. But, I saw a watch that would go perfectly with the outfit we picked out so I decided to go ahead and get it for her. I just thought that it would be rude for me to go to her party without at least bringing her a gift."

"Well, I'm sure she'll love the watch."

For a moment, there was a tense silence that all present were afraid to break. Jason and Chloe avoided one another's gaze while Craig and Nancy stared at them critically.

Breaking the odd silence, Jason clapped his hands together and announced, "I guess we should be going."

Chloe was more than eager to leave and offered no protests. While retrieving her light spring jacket from its place near the front door, she informed her mother, "Don't bother waiting up, Nancy. I have no idea what time I'll be getting home."

Having allowed Chloe what he considered her maximum limit of daily barbs, Craig retorted with a smile, "Oh, I do." Focusing his powerful gaze on Jason, Craig commanded, "Have her home by eleven."

"No problem," replied Jason as he followed Chloe out the front door.

Once the couple was a safe distance from the house, Jason commented, "You treat your mother like she's something you scraped of the bottom of your shoe."

Opening the passenger door of Jason's car, Chloe replied, "Maybe that's what she deserves."

"Or, maybe, you just like to make your own mother feel like trash," responded Jason as he followed Chloe's lead and got into the driver's seat of his car.

Glaring at Jason quite unhappily, Chloe said, "You don't know anything about my relationship with my mother."

"Maybe not. But, I do know that it's pretty screwed up that I'm always called the cruel one when you treat your own mother like that. I gotta tell you, Ghoul Girl, there is no way that I would talk to my mom like that."

Shaking her head, Chloe questioned, "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Nah, I'm just being honest."

"That's a first," Chloe huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

"Look, if you're going to act all bitchy, I'll just go to the party by myself. I don't really need you there anyway."

Nearly in slow motion, Chloe turned her head so that she was facing Jason. Her arms still crossed defensively over her chest, Chloe asked, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"No, I just said that you acted that way . . . but, hey, if the shoe fits. . . ."

For once, Chloe chose to steer the conversation away from yet another argument by merely saying, "Just shut-up and start the car. I really don't want to spend the entire evening just sitting here in the driveway."

Almost in a state of awe, Chloe weakly stammered, "I thought you were exaggerating."

Having no response to give, Jason silently surveyed the extravagant decorations that adorned the garden of his father's home. He had known from previous years to expect his stepsister's birthday party to be transformed into some social gala.

Giving no real thought to the action, Jason placed his right hand on the small of Chloe's back and said, "Come on, let's head inside. The sooner I introduce you to Bradley, the sooner we can leave."

"That's the spirit," quipped Chloe with a slight smile. "We wouldn't want you to have to spend any more time with your family than necessary."

Humor failed to be apparent on Jason's face as he glared at Chloe and hissed, "Bradley is not family. He's just some jerk whose mother married my dad. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get it," muttered Chloe as the small smile completely disappeared from her face. She was beginning to realize that she wasn't the only one who had to deal with family problems.

Jason and Chloe's journey to the inside of the elegant home was halted by a masculine figure blocking the door. Smirking almost wildly, Devon remarked, "Look at the two of you. Don't you just look so cute together?"

"Shut-up," growled Jason and Chloe at the same time.

Before his brother or Chloe could say anything else, Devon smugly commented, "And, you're even thinking the same way. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"Shut-up!" Jason and Chloe screamed once more in unison.

Raising his hands as a sign of acknowledged defeat, Devon said, "Okay, I get the hint. I'll drop it - for now." While Jason and Chloe tossed him exasperated stares, Devon continued, "So, have the two of you already worked out your game plan? Because, I gotta tell you, I'm more than a little curious to see the two of you try to one-up Bradley and his latest Barbie doll."

Rather sheepishly, Jason admitted, "Well, we haven't really talked about it. I was thinking that we could just sorta go in the house, say hello, then leave."

Devon shook his head with mock disapproval as he said to Chloe, "You know, I used to think that my baby brother was a true schemer and capable of pulling off the most intense of plots. Unfortunately, this little episode has proven that I was terribly wrong. He can't even show off his pretend girlfriend correctly."

A dirty glare was immediately sent Devon's way courtesy of Jason. His mood worsening with every passing moment, Jason grumbled, "All right, Chloe, let's get our game plan straight."

Feeling that he had successfully corrected what he saw as his brother's mistakes, Devon proclaimed, "Well, I'd love to stay and hear all the details, but I've got to go talk to Uncle Steve about a job at his office. Have fun you two." After walking several feet away, Devon turned and added with a wink, "And, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ignoring his brother's comment, Jason said, "So, I guess we should decide how we want to play this out."

"I guess," mumbled Chloe, her mind elsewhere. It seemed that she and Jason Masters were either at each other's throat or . . . well, Chloe wasn't sure what exactly was going on between them if they weren't fighting. It seemed as if she and Jason would be enemies one minute and nearly friends the next.

"Okay, then I say we just walk in holding hands and give Kaitlyn her gift. Then, we conveniently bump into Bradley and his flavor of the week. I show you off, and then we leave."

"Fine," Chloe muttered. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with. After all, spending time at a party with you isn't exactly what I think of as an enjoyable evening." Even as the words were leaving her mouth, Chloe could not help but wonder if they were true or if she just wanted to believe that they were true.

Merely rolling his eyes as Chloe's typical defensive behavior, Jason used his free hand to clasp Chloe's. Pasting a smile onto his face, he led the beauty through the doors and into the house.

Again, Chloe was somewhat mesmerized by the beauty and extravagance that greeted her. The outside area was nothing compared to the lavish decorations that were inside the massive home. Distracted by the decor, Chloe simply placed a smile on her face and allowed Jason to lead her across the room.

When her companion came to a stop, Chloe tore her eyes away from the many decorations and looked straight ahead at the young lady who was standing before her. Instantly, Chloe knew that the rather delicate looking girl was Jason's stepsister. Of course, Chloe would quickly realize that Kaitlyn was far from being as delicate as she appeared.

Still holding Chloe's hand, Jason said, "Kaitlyn, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Chloe Lane. Chloe, this is Kaitlyn."

Offering the younger girl a rather sheepish smile, Chloe said, "It's nice to meet you, Kaitlyn."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too," responded Kaitlyn as she appraised her stepbrother's supposed girlfriend.

Even Jason was perceptive enough to realize that Chloe was becoming increasingly uncomfortable by Kaitlyn's unwavering stare. Loudly clearing his throat, Jason handed Kaitlyn the large gift bag he had been carrying and said, "Here you go, happy birthday."

A very light smile graced Kaitlyn's lips as she removed the lovely ensemble from the bag. As she held it up, Jason said with rare sincerity, "I hope you like it. Of course, if you do, Chloe's the one you should thank since she did pick it out. If it wasn't for her, I'd have just bought you hunting gear."

"And, this is from me," said Chloe as she offered Kaitlyn a drastically smaller gift bag that contained the watch she had chosen.

After returning the clothing to the bag and gently placing it on the floor, Kaitlyn accepted the gift bag Chloe was offering her. After she removed the box from its silver bag, Kaitlyn opened it up to find a timepiece that she instantly adored. Though the rather simple watch was much less expensive than one her mother would have chosen, Kaitlyn felt that it was far more beautiful and trendy.

With a gracious smile, Kaitlyn said, "Thank you. I really do love it."

"I'm glad," replied Chloe with a genuine smile.

An almost naughty gleam flashing in her brown eyes, Kaitlyn questioned, "So, you're Jason's girlfriend, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me - Jason Masters' girlfriend."

"Well, I must say that the two of you do make a very attractive couple. But, really, I just have to ask . . . how did you guys meet?"

"How did we meet?" Jason repeated almost nervously.

Before Jason could stammer any type of response, Chloe confidently answered, "Actually, we attend school together and have several mutual friends."

"Oh, it's nice that you two know the same people." Looking past Jason and Chloe, Kaitlyn continued, "Well, look, there's my brother. Don't the two of you want to go over and say hello?"

Keeping his and Chloe's hands held tightly together, Jason turned just slightly to get a clear look at Bradley. As Kaitlyn conveniently disappeared to go mingle with her friends, Jason whispered to Chloe, "Let the games begin."


	11. Chapter 10

For some reason the words _let the games begin_ made Chloe slightly uneasy - especially when those words came from the mouth of Jason Masters. Then again, Chloe was feeling strangely adventurous and was almost hoping that she would somehow be led into trouble by Jason. Not since Brady had left town had Chloe felt so alive.

Strutting across the room, Jason smoothly released Chloe's hand so he could wrap his arm around her trim waist. He was finally going to outdo his stepbrother Bradley, and it was definitely going to be fun - even if he had to get along with Chloe Lane for a few hours to get the job done.

And, the very moment Bradley caught sight of the couple approaching him, Jason could feel his own level of amusement rise significantly. It was quite obvious that Bradley was more than a little intrigued by Jason and the woman at his side.

Reaching his stepbrother, Jason offered him an arrogant grin as he continued to keep his arm wrapped around Chloe's waist. With conceded cheer, Jason greeted, "Bradley, it's been a while."

Returning the smile while gazing intensely at Chloe, Bradley said, "That it has."

Bradley's stare somehow made Chloe feel like little more than a piece of meat, and she was quickly beginning to reconsider just how good of an idea it had been to agree to help Jason. However, whether she wanted to admit it or not, having Jason's muscular arm around her waist made her feel more than sufficiently protected.

"So, Jase," began Bradley. "I take it this is your precious Chloe?"

Surprise was clearly eked on Jason's face as he answered, "Uh, yeah, this is Chloe." And, as Bradley used his most debonair manner to kiss Chloe's hand, Jason could only wonder how exactly it was that Bradley knew Chloe's name before she was even introduced.

Lifting his lips from Chloe's hand, Bradley said, "It's nice to meet you, Chloe - even if you are here with Jason." And, though Bradley smiled and gave a soft chuckle after finishing the sentence, it was quite clear that he had not truly been joking.

Unable to think of a logical reply, Chloe merely gave a weak smile and stayed close to Jason. Though she had just met Bradley, she could already see why Jason and Devon disliked him so very much.

Seeing that neither Jason nor Chloe was going to start a conversation, Bradley crudely asked, "Hey, Jase, what happened to that last girl of yours . . . Jan?"

Due to the close proximity of their bodies, Chloe could actually feel Jason's body stiffen as Bradley asked the question. In some small way, Chloe was beginning to understand Jason's behavior. Between a conceded older brother and hellish stepbrother, Jason seemed to almost be destined to come in last.

However, it was a masculine voice from behind Jason and Chloe that offered an answer. His arm casually draped around Gwen, Devon said, "Actually, Jason got rid of the infamous frizzy-haired control freak. And, as you can obviously see, he's moved on . . . with his real love."

Knowing that he had Bradley's full attention, Devon continued, "Oh, Bradley, you remember Gwen don't you?"

Bradley sent his stepbrother a withering glare. Only Devon Masters would be obnoxious enough to introduce a guy to his own ex-girlfriend. And, only Gwen McDaniel would be foolish enough to fall for a guy like Devon.

Patting his brother on the back, Devon said, "Well, I guess Gwen and I are going to go talk to Kaitlyn for a little while." Nodding toward Chloe, Devon added, "You're coming over to the house tonight aren't you?"

Even as she wondered how in the world she had gotten into such a mess, Chloe stammered, "Um, yeah, I guess."

"Good, I'll see you when I get home, and maybe I can actually keep you and Jason apart long enough to have a whole conversation with one of you."

Swatting Devon, Gwen stated, "Ah, but they are just so cute together."

"Aren't they?" Devon questioned with a smirk as he led the blonde away.

As Devon disappeared around the corner, Bradley tossed him one last dirty glare before returning his attention to Jason and Chloe. He couldn't quite put his finger on in it, but something seemed amiss with the couple.

"So, Chloe, how exactly is it that you ended up with Jason?"

"Well, we actually go to school together. And, what can I say, the moment I met Jason, I immediately had some very strong feelings for him."

Pulling Chloe just a little tighter, Jason smiled and said, "Trust me, sweetheart, the feelings were mutual."

Of course, neither Jason nor Chloe felt that it was necessary for Bradley to know that they had instantly hated each other.

"So, Chloe, you're Jan's replacement, correct?"

Her mouth agape, Chloe could hardly believe the pure lack of manners that Bradley possessed. It seemed that each time he spoke, he was merely worsening his own image and attempting to humiliate Jason.

Answering before Chloe could even attempt to give a response, Jason strongly stated, "Chloe is no one's replacement. She's the most individualistic person I've ever known and is anything but a replacement for Jan."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Bradley responded, "Gee, Jase, you don't have to get so defensive. It wasn't as if I meant the question in a bad way. I was just curious if you began to date Chloe right after you broke up with Jan or if there were a slew of girls in between the two."

As Jason began to close his free hand into a frustrated fist, a calm voice from behind him asked, "Jason, would you mind helping me for just a minute? We need just one more strong young man to help move the tables outside."

For a moment, Jason considered asking his stepmother why she didn't request her own son's help, but he decided that he would shock the woman by not fighting with her for a change.

Bradley gave his stepbrother a smug smile and said, "Yeah, Jase, you go on. Don't worry, I'll keep Chloe company while you're gone."

Seeing her supposed boyfriend's hesitation, Chloe added with a forced smile, "It's okay, Jason. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Eyeing Bradley wearily, Jason said, "Fine. But, I'll be right back."

A smirk appeared on Bradley's face as he watched Jason stride away. Turning all his attention to Chloe, he asked, "So, just between the two of us, why are you really with Jason?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Chloe. Devon has already been bragging about you to me. He seems to think that the world revolves around you and Jason. Now, I'm just wondering why a smart girl like yourself is with a loser like my stepbrother."

As both disbelief and anger displayed themselves in her expressive blue eyes, Chloe responded, "You can't be serious. You don't really think that Jason's a loser, do you?"

"Of course, I do. And, I was hoping that you would be wise enough to see it, too. Because, maybe then you and I could get to know each other a little better."

"Is that how it worked with Jan?"

Bradley's refusal to give an answer was all the proof Chloe needed. There was no doubt in her mind that Bradley had quite often put the moves on Jan. And, Chloe was willing to bet that Jan Spears had played anything but hard to get.

Attempting to bypass the question, Bradley said, "Take a minute to really think about Jason. You'll see that he really is a loser with nothing to offer you."

"You are such a jerk! Jason is not a loser. And, anyone in their right mind would be able to see that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! Not only is Jason great looking, but he's also got a heart of gold. And, let's not forget that he's brave. Not too long ago, he saved me from an attack in a dark parking lot. Doesn't sound like the behavior of a loser, now does it? So, whether you can see it or not, Jason Masters is not some fool that you should humiliate. He's an intelligent, witty guy who is much more fun to be around than you!"

Bradley was taken aback by Chloe's outburst and admiration for Jason. And, he wasn't the only one.

Chloe's entire body froze when she heard a familiar voice from behind her say, "Turns out that they didn't need my help after all."

As Chloe turned to face him, Jason couldn't help but wonder who looked more guilty - Bradley or Chloe.

Giving her best attempt at a casual attitude, Chloe asked, "So, Jason, how long have you been listening . . . dear?"

"Long enough, sugar pie."

Brushing past Jason, Bradley stated, "I'll give the girl one thing - she's loyal to you."

Once Bradley had walked away, Jason gave Chloe his most egotistical smirk and said, "So, you think I'm fun to be around . . . and good-looking?"

"I'm pretending to be your girlfriend, and that was something that a girlfriend would say," answered Chloe before adding, "I'm going to go grab something to drink."

"Something a girlfriend would say, huh?" Jason asked aloud as he stood alone. Watching Chloe pour herself some punch across the room, Jason could only wonder how Chloe really felt about him . . . and how he was beginning to feel about her.

When Jason and Chloe arrived back at the Masters home, Devon was already waiting for them. With his body firmly planted on the couch and his feet propped up on the coffee table, Devon kept his eyes glued on the television as Jason and Chloe entered the room.

His eyes still focused on the program he was watching, Devon nonchalantly greeted, "Hello, lovebirds."

Dropping onto the couch beside his brother, Jason snatched the remote control from his hand and changed the channel. "Hello, conniving brother."

"Me? Conniving?" dead panned Devon as he took the remote back from Jason and returned to watching television.

"Hey, Dev, wanna explain how it was that Bradley knew Chloe's name before he was even introduced to her?"

Looking at his baby brother with eyes full of false innocence, Devon questioned, "Why, Jason are you implying something?"

"Give it up, Devon. I know that you were talking to Bradley about Chloe. Save us all some time and just spill your guts."

As though he were taking notice of Chloe for the first time since she had entered the room with Jason, Devon began to scoot away from his brother and said, "Chloe, hey, come have a seat over here with us, and I'll explain everything."

Her eyes invariably focused on the empty place on the couch between Devon and Jason, Chloe shook her head just slightly and answered, "I think that I should probably just go on home. I don't want my mother worrying about me."

Jason threw Chloe a skeptical gaze and said, "You don't have to be home until eleven o'clock, Chloe. I was there, remember?"

"Fine, I'll stay for a little while," huffed Chloe as she sat down between the two handsome brothers and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, bro, go on with your explanation."

"All right, I have to confess something first. Gwen wasn't just some babe I picked up at the Java Cafe."

Releasing a mock gasp, Jason sarcastically responded, "She wasn't? Oh, I never would have guessed."

"Gwen is actually Bradley ex-girlfriend. And, that's why I was so desperate to have her dating me. It was the best way I knew to show up Bradley. Who would have guessed that I'd really start liking Gwen?"

"Now, spill the rest of it," Jason commanded as he leaned forward and looked past Chloe and at his brother.

"Well, right after I caught the two of you on the floor that time, I ran into Bradley. Anyway, he was being his usual self and bragging about his flavor of the week or whatever. So, I just started saying stuff off the top of my head to make you look good, Jase."

"And, part of that was telling Bradley about my supposed girlfriend Chloe?"

"Something like that," confessed Devon.

Rising to her feet, Chloe announced, "Now that everything is settled, and I've evened the score, I'm going to head home."

Catching just a glimpse of disappointment in Jason's green eyes, Devon decided to do his best to make his younger brother happy. Gently grabbing Chloe's wrist, Devon asked, "Hey, why don't you stay and watch a movie? After all, you don't have to be home for another two hours, right?"

Surprising even himself, Jason quietly said, "You might as well stay and watch a movie with us. Then, I'll just drive you home."

Devon released Chloe's wrist and dashed to the cabinet where all the video cassettes were held. Hurriedly rummaging through the tapes, he was able to find exactly what he was looking for. Holding up his find, Devon stated, "Chloe, you don't wanna miss _The Big Easy_, now do ya? Of course, not."

After sliding the video tape into the VCR and pressing the play button, Devon crossed the room and flipped off the lights. Returning to the couch, he said, "So, Chloe, you remember what _The Big Easy_ is about don't you?"

"Actually, I've never even seen it."

"Oh, it's a great movie. I think you're really gonna like it. It's about a slightly unruly kind of guy and a sorta strict chick who doesn't really like him. So, you have these two adversaries who end up having the hots for each other. What a good story, huh?" Looking at his wrist where no watch was located, Devon said, "Gee, look at the time. I'm pretty tired, so I think I'm gonna head up to bed. Night."

As Devon hurriedly made his departure, Jason looked at Chloe and joked, "He's a real subtle kinda guy, huh?"

"Yeah - about as subtle as a concrete block to the head."

Giving a deep laugh, Jason's unconsciously stretched his arm across the back of the couch - behind Chloe. He paid no thought to the action until Chloe happened to look to her left and see his hand so close to her shoulder.

Realizing what had captured Chloe's attention, Jason quickly pulled his arm back and jumped up from the couch. Clearing his throat, he asked, "How about I turn the lights back on?"

"Good idea . . . definitely a good idea."


	12. Chapter 11

The mildly warm sun of mid-March was shining brightly as Chloe entered Dotcom on Monday afternoon. Glancing around the popular hangout, Chloe immediately noticed how empty it appeared without her senior class filling up the booths and free seats at the bar.

Sure, there were younger students hanging out while enjoying their spring break, but it just wasn't the same as seeing Philip and Shawn doing battle at one of the booths.

Walking over to the music section, Chloe began to casually glance through the selection of classical music. She soon found her way to the listening station where she allowed some of her most beloved opera songs to calm her frazzled nerves.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Jason since he had dropped her off at her house on Saturday night. And, she was almost hoping that she wouldn't meet up with him again until they returned to school. Then, things could get back to normal. But, did Chloe really want things to go back to the way they had been?

Allowing her eyes to drift shut and the music to truly control her spirit, Chloe thought back to all the moments she and Jason Masters had shared in a span of time just over a week. As the most unique memories of her life flowed over her, Chloe was jarred by her headphones suddenly being ripped from her ears.

Quickly spinning to see who had dared to take away the headphones, Chloe found herself glaring at none other than Jason. Snatching the headphones back from him, Chloe said, "Excuse me, I was listening to something."

Jason flashed Chloe a carefree smile before taking the headphones from her once more. Holding them up to his right ear, he cringed and asked, "You honestly listen to this for enjoyment?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"That has to suck."

Tilting her head to one side, Chloe released a soft sigh and asked, "Don't you have anything better to do than criticize the music I choose to listen to?"

"I'm not criticizing the crap you listen to. I'm just wondering if you'd be interested in expanding your musical tastes to some more modern tunes."

"First, the music I listen to is not crap. Second, I don't need you helping me become familiar with modern music, because I already am."

"Sorry, Chloe, but John Tesh doesn't count."

Giving Jason her usual annoyed glare, Chloe asked, "Has anyone told you that you're incredibly obnoxious?"

Jason gave an indifferent shrug and responded, "One or two people may have mentioned it on occasion. Of course, there's this one chick I know from school with long brown hair and big blue eyes, and she loves to tell me that all that time."

"Well, she must be very intelligent."

"Or, just rude," commented Jason with a grin. Raffling through the available music, Jason said, "How about we find you some real music to listen to?"

With a sigh of frustration, Chloe asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Jason gave his companion a wide smile as he held up the compact disc. "This."

"P.O.D.?" Chloe questioned with obvious apprehension. "You don't really expect me to listen to that, do you?"

After setting the player to the appropriate track, Jason brought the headphones to Chloe's right ear and held them there as he stood directly in front of her with only inches separating their bodies.

As the song Alive began to float from the headphones, Jason carefully monitored Chloe's face for any response - finding himself entangled by the intensity that seemed to hide in her eyes.

When Chloe allowed her eyes to momentarily drift shut while becoming somewhat lost in the song and its lyrics, Jason took it as a good sign. It showed that Chloe Lane just might be more receptive than he previously believed.

Jason continued to stare at Chloe even after her eyes opened once more. Holding the headphones to Chloe's head, Jason found himself once again getting lost in the diva's eyes. His mind could not recall ever seeing anything quite as captivating as those blue depths.

Jason's voice erupted in a husky whisper as he asked, "Don't you ever want to really feel alive?"

As Jason's face slowly neared her own, Chloe found herself unable to look away or stammer a response. His eyes, more green and luscious than the most vibrant rain forest, truly took Chloe's breath away. It was an amazing feeling to stare into Jason's fiery eyes and not be seared by burning hatred or contempt.

Forgetting what he had once deemed as rational action and becoming lost in the moment, Jason began to move even closer to Chloe - her lips his only destination.

However, a shrill ringing stopped Jason when he was but a mere inch or two from kissing Chloe. Not backing away from his beautiful former nemesis, Jason whispered, "Chloe, your purse is ringing."

Chloe hurriedly moistened her lips before replying, "Mm-hmm."

Breaking the tense mood with a light chuckle, Jason asked, "Are you going to answer your phone or not?"

"Um . . . yeah . . . of course," stammered Chloe as she finally put some physical space between herself and Jason. Turning her back to Jason, Chloe reached into her purse and retrieved her cell phone. Quickly punching a button, she brought the communication device to her ear and greeted, "Hello."

Though he was pretending to glance as nearby music, Jason was actually paying immense attention to the conversation Chloe was having. He barely noticed his brother entering the popular teen hangout as he listened to Chloe's end of the obviously important conversation.

Having finished the call and returned her phone back to its place inside her purse, Chloe turned to face Jason with the biggest smile that had ever graced her face. Unable to contain her measureless excitement, Chloe practically screamed, "I got the part! I'm going to be starring in the next production at the Lorsee Theater!"

Jason was yet again lost in a moment with Chloe. Forgetting all the bad feelings that had once separated her from him, Jason began to feel happy for Chloe and shared her excitement.

Also lost in the happy moment, Chloe threw her arms around Jason's neck and began to hug him tightly. Without hesitation, Jason wrapped his muscular arms around Chloe's waist and spun her around, telling her how happy he was that she had got the part - not that he'd ever had any doubts of her success.

Chloe kept her arms tightly wound around Jason's neck and happily allowed him to lift her into the air and gently swing her. She wondered if there had ever been a moment when she had felt so complete.

When her feet returned to the ground, Chloe unhooked her arms from Jason's neck and took a single step away from the handsome guy that she had once hated with every fiber of her body. Her voice quite low, Chloe stated, "I'm so happy."

"I can see that," responded Jason with an unusually warm smile. Shocking even himself, Jason added, "I knew you'd get the role Chloe. You deserve it."

Following those words, another tense silence overcame the two teens. As their relationship underwent an obvious transition from bitter enemies to something far more gentle and caring, neither Jason nor Chloe knew how to respond.

Saving the couple from having to make any forced attempts at conversation, Devon approached them and greeted, "Hey, congratulations, Chloe. I couldn't help overhearing the good news."

"More like you couldn't stop yourself from eavesdropping," muttered Jason.

Chloe tossed Jason a small grin before saying, "Well, I have to go. The director wants to meet with me A.S.A.P., so I'm going to hurry up and get over to the theater."

Reaching out and gently placing his hand on Chloe's arm, Jason suggested, "How about I drive you over? After what happened the last time you were there, do you really want to go back alone?"

Her smile never fading, Chloe removed Jason's hand from her arm and replied, "Jase, I'm a big girl, and I don't need you protecting me from monsters that just don't exist. I really appreciate you saving me that night, but I seriously doubt that there's a copycat mugger out there waiting to attack me at the exact same place in the middle of the day. But, thanks for the offer."

Watching Chloe walk away, Jason muttered to himself, "No problem."

When Chloe disappeared out the door of Dotcom, Devon harshly slapped his baby brother's back and stated, "Quit wasting time, Jason. You've screwed around long enough. If you want the girl, just ask her out. Otherwise, I think you need to let her go, because it's pretty damn obvious that you're really starting to fall for her."

Jason attempted to appear skeptical as he replied, "You think I'm falling for Ghoul Girl? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, bro."

"Just remember what I said, Jase. If you want her, go for it. Don't let her slip away." After taking a few steps away from Jason, Devon turned and added, "Just remember one thing - if you throw her away, there's going to be some other guy out there who'll be more than happy to be her knight in shining armor."

Left alone as his brother also departed the hangout, Jason became oddly nervous. Devon was seldom serious, and Jason couldn't help but believe that there was a great deal of truth in his brother's words. Jason wasn't completely sure that he even wanted to consider some sort of relationship with his former enemy. But, he did know that he'd rather die than watch Chloe ride off into the sunset with another guy.

ORLANDO, FLORIDA

With her arms crossed over her chest, Belle Black stared gloomily out the glass door. Sheets of rain seemed to practically pound against the wooden deck outside - just as it had done for the past week.

Gently wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist, Shawn pulled her close and whispered, "Don't worry, Belle. The local station is predicting that today will be the last day of rain. After this, we should have nice, sunny skies for the rest of our trip."

"I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can take being cooped up in this hotel. We've hardly gotten to see any tourist attractions, Shawn."

"I know, but like I said, after today, things will be looking up."

Glancing across the room to where Philip sat alone, Belle quietly said, "Not for everyone."

Shawn briefly looked to see who had captured Belle's attention. His arms still firmly placed around Belle's waist, Shawn sympathized, "I really for sorry for the guy. He and Mimi were really looking forward to hanging out together on this trip. I can't believe she missed the plane."

"Yeah, as bad as it is for Philip, this whole thing has to be harder on Mimi. I bet she's probably moping around Salem all alone - trying to avoid getting caught in the middle of one of Jason and Chloe's arguments."

Releasing a very soft chuckle, Shawn said, "That's if Jason and Chloe haven't killed each other already."

"So, Jason and Chloe are back home more than likely plotting more cruel pranks against each other, and poor Mimi is alone and miserable . . ."

MIAMI, FLORIDA

Laughing almost hysterically, Mimi tossed a handful of popcorn at Austin Reed. "You're such a riot!"

Austin gave Mimi a rather skeptical look and questioned, "Me? You're the one cracking me up. Man, Philip never told me what an amazing sense of humor you have."

Her smile dropping just a little, Mimi said, "Well, Philip and I really didn't do a lot of joking when we hung out. Of course, we didn't usually have a lot of time to hang out anyway. Being the star athlete of Salem High is hard work, so Philip seems to constantly have some type of practice. And, well, I still have to scrub toilets, so that keeps me busy, too."

Rising from the arm chair, Austin moved to sit beside Mimi on the couch. Ignoring the comedy playing on the television, Austin said, "Mimi, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to take you up to Orlando yet. But, my last meeting was this morning, and the rain is supposed to be over by tomorrow, so I'll finally be able to give you a ride to the hotel in Orlando. I bet you'll be glad to hook up with Philip and your friends, huh?"

Mimi's mind flashed back to all that had happened since that day she had accepted Austin's spare plane ticket to Florida. She had initially felt rather shy around the older guy, but Austin quickly eased her tensions with his unique sense of humor.

Arriving at Austin's hotel in Miami, they had been able to get adjoining rooms. Austin felt that it was his duty to take care of Mimi before safely handing her over to her class sponsors in Orlando. However, it quickly became apparent that it would take longer than expected to get Mimi to her friends. Between horrible weather and an intense schedule, there just wasn't any way for Austin to drive the girl all the way to Orlando.

However, despite all his work, Austin somehow managed to make enough time to keep Mimi entertained whenever possible. Since arriving in Miami, the two had developed a tender friendship. In fact, there was a very deep and hidden part of Mimi that almost wished that Austin would consider seeing her as something more than just a friend. Though she was dating Philip Kiriakis, Mimi was quickly developing a crush on his older brother.

And, now that their time together was preparing to come to an end, Mimi almost wished that she didn't have to go to Orlando. More than anything, part of her just wanted to stay in Miami and be with Austin . . . even if it was only as his friend.


	13. Chapter 12

As the last rays of the sun fell below the horizon, Jason Masters leaned his athletic body against his car and wondered for the hundredth time just what he was doing there.

He kept his green eyes focused on the back doors of the theater as he awaited Chloe's appearance. After placing a call to the Craig's office, Jason had learned that Chloe would be at the theater all afternoon and into the evening. And, knowing that she would have to leave the theater alone and walk home in the dark, Jason had made the decision to drive over and wait for her.

Jason repeatedly told himself that his actions were not truly about Chloe. Instead, he attempted to convince himself that he was just being a gentleman and looking out for a "loser" who had no friends left in town. Jason released a disgruntled sigh as he realized that even he didn't believe his own lies.

Alone in the parking lot, Jason found himself recalling the words his older brother had spoken earlier that day, _"Quit wasting time, Jason. You've screwed around long enough. If you want the girl, just ask her out. Otherwise, I think you need to let her go, because it's pretty damn obvious that you're really starting to fall for her."_

Shaking his head as though to force away the thoughts that refused to stop haunting him, Jason muttered aloud, "Nah, I'm not really falling for Chloe . . . am I?"

The question was left unanswered, because Chloe chose that moment to exit the theater via the backdoor. Not immediately taking notice of Jason, Chloe carefully scanned her immediate surroundings. It was almost as if she were watching and waiting for the pile of boxes to become alive and attack her.

However, as her expressive eyes fell on Jason, Chloe felt her timidity and fear diminish. After all, if Jason was there, she couldn't imagine having to feel afraid at all. He would protect her.

Realizing her own line of thinking, Chloe muttered under her breath, "When did Satan become my hero . . . and, when did he start looking so hot?" Hearing her own words, Chloe quietly groaned, "I did not just refer to Jason Masters as my hot hero . . . what is wrong with me?"

As Chloe made her approach, Jason lifted his hands into the air as though he were surrendering and said, "I know, I know. You're a big girl and don't need anyone protecting you. You're strong and independent and don't need to rely on anyone - especially me."

A smile appearing on her lips as she reached Jason, Chloe responded, "Actually, I was just going to say that I hope you're here to give me a ride, because I'm starving and want to go home, find something to eat, and just rest."

Jason's cunning mind was set afire with a sudden blaze of thought. He was not yet ready to ask Chloe on a real date, but some part of him honestly wanted to spend more time with her. Giving Chloe a smile, Jason replied nonchalantly, "Sure, I don't mind giving you a ride home. But, do you care if we stop at the Brady Pub? I haven't eaten since breakfast, and there's not much real food at my house."

Smiling extra brightly, Chloe happily replied, "Actually, that sounds great. If I wait to eat at my house, Nancy will try and stuff some mystery meat loaf-casserole dish down my throat."

"That sounds disgusting."

"Trust me, Jase. It is."

A gentle laugh erupted from Jason as he moved away from his car and said, "Get in . . . a real dinner awaits you."

Her eyes drifted over the menu with a mixture of disbelief and wonder. However, that sense of wonder paled in comparison to the true amazement she felt every time she sneaked a look across the table at her dinner companion.

Had someone even suggested her having an enjoyable dinner alone with him a year before, she would have thought it completely ridiculous and impossible. She didn't fool herself into believing it was really a date, but she did allow herself to feel the joy of just sitting across from him.

Lowering her menu to the table, Mimi glanced at Austin and whispered rather naively, "I know this is probably normal for you, but I've never had dinner anywhere the cheapest appetizer is fifteen dollars . . . . Actually, I've hardly ever eaten anywhere that even served real appetizers."

Austin felt a smile engulf his face as Mimi spoke. He was beginning to realize just how it was that his younger brother had fallen for the quirky teenager. Returning the comment in a whisper, Austin stated, "Believe it or not, I'm not really an old pro at this either."

With just a slight roll of her eyes, Mimi retorted, "Hello, you're a bigwig at Titan, and your mother is Kate Roberts . . . the Kate Roberts. I bet you could have a dinner like this every night of week if you wanted to."

"I can now, but it wasn't always that way," revealed Austin. "To make a long story short, I didn't really know my mom while I was growing up. My sister and I were raised by our father. I'll be honest with you, Mimi. It wasn't anywhere close to being a walk in the park. We had it pretty rough."

A darker mood seeming to encompass the table, Mimi replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that your mother didn't raise you."

Attempting to shake away the morose feeling, Austin shook his head just slightly and responded, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. So, let's just enjoy our dinner, then I can take you to Orlando tomorrow morning."

When the comment failed to bring the expected smile to Mimi's face, Austin curiously asked, "Mimi, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I was just thinking . . ." Afraid to tell Austin that she was actually wishing she didn't have to leave Miami just yet, Mimi improvised, " . . . about what to order. I just can't decide between the Chicken Alfredo and the Seafood Alfredo.

Austin did not truly buy Mimi's flimsy excuse, but he assumed she would tell him what was really bothering her if and when she felt comfortable enough to divulge the information. Letting the matter pass, Austin merely suggested, "I had the Grilled Portebella the last time I was here. You should try it." With a rather silly grin he added, "Go on, be a risk taker and try something different."

Trying to smile while she frowned inwardly, Mimi wished that it was possible to take risks in other areas of her life without there being any harm . . . but, she knew better.

There was a rather awkward silence that blanketed Jason and Chloe as they ate their dinner at the Brady Pub. It was the same silence that had filled Jason's car on the ride over to the family establishment.

Feeling almost suffocated by the lack of conversation, Jason began, "So . . ."

"So . . . ?"

Jason searched him mind for anything to say that wouldn't make him look entirely ignorant. He wasn't sure when exactly he started caring about what Chloe Lane thought of him, but, at some point, it had become imperative to not disappoint the diva or allow her to think of him as a complete fool.

"So . . . how did things go at the theater?"

The large smile that immediately appeared on Chloe's face was enough proof for Jason to know that he had somehow found the right words.

Chloe gently dropped her fork to her plate as she replied, "Actually, things went great. I think I'm really going to have a lot of fun while working there."

"That's great," responded Jason with rare sincerity and gentleness.

Laughing softly, Chloe jokingly remarked, "Okay, I don't know who you are, but what have you done with the real Jason Masters?"

"What?"

"Sure, I like you much better than I do the Jason Masters I go to school with, but what exactly did you do with him? Not that I'm complaining, because you haven't called me any horrible names in quite a while, and the real Jason did it all the time."

"I have a better question. What have you done with the real Chloe Lane? You know, the girl who would rather stab her own eyes out than share a meal with me." Leaning over the table in what appeared to be a secretive manner, Jason whispered with false seriousness, "It think it's time we both admit the truth . . . we've actually matured."

Releasing an overly dramatic gasp, Chloe sarcastically remarked, "Jason Masters has matured? I didn't even think that was possible! What a surprise."

"I'm full of surprises," stated Jason in a tender yet husky manner that came close to taking Chloe's breath away.

"I just bet you are," Chloe responded as she stared deep into Jason's eyes for any sign of his truest and deepest feelings.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there anything I can get for either of you," chirped Caroline as she clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at the teenagers seated at the booth.

Clearing his throat and forcing himself to look away from Chloe, Jason stared at Shawn's grandmother as though she had grown a tail and sprouted horns. Searching his mind for a logical thought that didn't involve Chloe, Jason stammered, "Um, we're fine. Yeah, um, thanks, though."

Caroline sent the teens a knowing smile and cryptically replied, "So, I see." Walking away from the booth, she added, "If you need anything, just let me know."

When the older woman was a sufficient distance from the table, Jason gave Chloe his most cocky smile and asked with immense charm, "Now, where were we?"

For Chloe, it was just too much hearing Jason use his seductive tone while carrying on a conversation with her. Breaking into a fit of laughter, Chloe fought to control her giggles and to form actual words. As her eyes watered from the laughter that had now spread to Jason, Chloe cheerfully replied, "I think we were finishing our dinner, so you could take me home."

Struggling to control his own laughter, Jason responded, "Oh, yeah! How could I forget?"

Removing herself from the booth, Chloe joked, "Seriously, what did you do with the real Jason Masters?"

Also rising from the booth, Jason moved his body so that it was quite near Chloe's and replied with no hint of humor, "Maybe the guy you think is Jason Masters doesn't even exist. Maybe, just maybe, I am the real Jason - and you just need to get to know me."

Chloe's eyes searched Jason's for any sign of his true feelings. Finding only a clouded mystery, she meekly replied, "Yeah, I guess I do."


	14. Chapter 13

A canopy of stars covered the dark spring sky. Her body leisurely reclined in the passenger seat of Jason's car, Chloe stared with enchantment through his sunroof at the beauty that hovered above the world.

"I almost wish that I wasn't on my way home. The stars just look so amazing tonight."

Continuing to carefully navigate his car through the residential streets, Jason pondered how to respond. In the back of his mind, he could practically hear a voice screaming for him to follow his feelings. Deciding to listen to the advice his heart offered, Jason replied, "It's still fairly early. If you want, we can drive around for a while before I take you home. I mean, if you're not too tired or whatever."

"No, actually, that sounds great," Chloe eagerly responded with a rather shy smile. There was something about the combination of Jason's husky voice and the seductive sparkle of the stars that made her feel as though she was floating worlds above all her troubles.

When he reached the next intersection, Jason took a left in the opposite direction of Chloe's home. He wasn't completely sure where he was going yet, but he did realize that it didn't truly matter where he went as long as it gave him a few more minutes with Chloe.

As the distance between houses increased, the silence became almost overwhelming. Both Jason and Chloe were drowning in a sea of confusing thoughts and mixed emotions. Neither seemed completely sure how to express the feelings that were quickly becoming prevalent.

Driving out of the city limits, Jason continued to hear his brother's words echo through his mind. _"Quit wasting time, Jason. You've screwed around long enough. If you want the girl, just ask her out. Otherwise, I think you need to let her go, because it's pretty damn obvious that you're really starting to fall for her."_

Jason fully realized that he only six more actual days to have Chloe to himself before the rest of their senior class returned late Sunday night. Though he often allowed himself to goof off, Jason understood that there just wasn't any time left to play games. He had to decide if he really wanted Chloe, and he had to decide soon.

Finally returning her seat to its normal position, Chloe stared curiously out the window before turning to Jason and asking, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well, at first I was just going to drive around town, but then I decided on the perfect place to go."

"And, where exactly would this perfect place be located?"

"My aunt and uncle own some land a few miles from here. And, there's this awesome place out behind their house where you can get a great view of the valley. I used to go there all the time when I was little."

"I can't wait to see it," responded Chloe, a gentle smile on her lips.

With great care, Jason slowly maneuvered his vehicle over the private road that led to the cliffs. Silence continued to plague the two teens as they drove to their destination. Deciding that he definitely needed some music to distract himself from Chloe and her alluring presence, Jason gently brought his car to stop and put it in park.

"What are you doing?" Chloe questioned as she glanced outside the vehicle and found nothing but woods surrounding her.

"I thought we should listen to some tunes. I'm just gonna grab my C.D. case from the back seat."

"Oh, I can get it . . ."

As both Jason and Chloe each turned to reach into the backseat, they found their faces close . . . temptingly close. And, each remembered a moment from their very recent past . . .

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Oh, yeah, you're a regular humanitarian," snidely commented Chloe as she continued to keep her face turned away from Jason. When Jason did not give his expected scornful response, Chloe turned to look at him - only to find his face mere inches from hers.

For a moment, neither teen could do anything but stare into the eyes of someone who they had, more than two years ago, declared as an enemy. As Chloe's eyes locked with Jason's, the storm raged on, but the world seemed to come to a complete stop.

Breaking the intense lock of eyes, Jason cleared his throat and nodded toward the backseat, saying, "I was just reaching back to get my coat. It won't do much to keep you from getting wet, but it'll help a little."

(END FLASHBACK)

Their eyes connected by a feeling both were trying to fight, Jason and Chloe stared at each other with a slew of mixed emotions. Unable to force herself to back away from the attractive young man near her, Chloe instinctively darted her tongue out of her mouth to moisten her lips that suddenly seemed so very dry.

Continuing to gaze into the endless depths of Chloe's enchantingly blue eyes, Jason fully realized just how hard he had fallen. It truly killed his ego to admit it, but somehow he had begun to fall in love with Ghoul Girl, Vampira, Chloe Lame-O, . . . the most beautiful and captivating person he had ever known and ever hoped to know.

Almost thirty seconds passed as each teen anxiously searched the other's eyes for some sign of how to react. However, the pure oddity of practically having a staring contest with Jason Masters proved too much for Chloe, and a smile broke out on her face. Immediately, Jason began to softly chuckle.

Finally turning away from Chloe, Jason grinned and suggested, "Maybe we should just listen to the radio."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Reaching to his stereo system, Jason casually turned on the radio. He practically grimaced when the song playing on the radio floated through his car.

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

Hurriedly punching the seek button, Jason switched the station in hopes of music just a little less romantic. Of course, Jason should have known better.

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
could make me love you less_

"Damn," Jason cursed before simply turning the volume all the way down. Turning to Chloe, he questioned, "How about we don't worry about the music after all?"

Chloe's soft laughter filled Jason's ears as he put the car in drive and continued on the dirt road. "How about we just listen to some oldies? Sound safe enough?"

Giving a laugh of his own, Jason replied, "Sure, why not?"

He practically sighed with relief when Chloe found the local oldies station and some cheesy song about summer blared out his speakers. The happy tune helped to slightly ease Jason's frazzled nerves. On some level, he knew that he had already made his decision concerning Chloe. However, that didn't mean he wanted romantic ballads rushing him into taking action.

Reaching the clearing near the cliff, Jason put his sleek black car in park once more. Her eyes focused on the moon that hung above them, Chloe quietly stated, "What a beautiful night. Even the moon looks romantic."

As if on cue, the cheerful golden hit faded away and the next song began to fill the airwaves. And, that song caused Jason's uncharacteristic nervousness to emerge once more . . . along with his secret longing for Chloe Lane.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing  
Sexual Healing, oh baby  
Makes me feel so fine  
Helps to relieve my mind  
Sexual Healing baby, is good for me  
Sexual Healing is something that's good for me_

Her eyes automatically drifting to stare at Jason, Chloe felt her heartbeat increase and the dryness of her lips become overwhelming once again.

With movements that seemed incredibly torpid, Jason began to lean close to his companion, his eyes never roaming away from her exquisite face. Her lips slowly became nearer and nearer. And, then, just as the most minute distance separated the lips of the two teens, Jason quickly jerked his head to the left and gripped his steering with both hands.

Struggling with the realization that he just couldn't resist "Ghoul Girl's" lips, Jason had turned away. And, he was already beginning to regret it. Then again, he wasn't sure if his ego could handle it if he did kiss Chloe and she rejected him.

Staring straight ahead, Jason suggested, "Um, why don't we get out of the car, huh? I mean, we did come here so I could show you the valley, right?"

"Right," agreed Chloe, hoping Jason couldn't tell how out of breath she truly was.

Switching the ignition off and bringing Marvin Gaye's soulful song to an end, Jason finally looked at Chloe once more as he said, "Okay, wait right there."

Jumping out of the car and not even bothering shutting the door, Jason quickly dashed around the front of the vehicle and made his way to the passenger side. Opening Chloe's door, he said, "I present to you . . . the valley."

With a soft chuckle, Chloe removed herself from the vehicle. She was surprised to discover that she didn't even have to wander away from the side of the car to get a fairly good view of the moonlit valley.

Moving away from Chloe, Jason sat himself on the hood of his car and allowed his own gaze to follow Chloe's. It seemed like an eternity since he had spent his summers exploring the land owned by his aunt and uncle. And, until he had taken Chloe there, Jason had failed to realize just how much he missed both the place and the childhood memories.

Chloe leaned herself against the hood and continued to roam the shadowy valley with her eyes. Noticing that Jason had carelessly left both doors open, she questioned, "Won't a raccoon or something get in your car if we don't shut the doors?"

Forcing himself to not openly laugh, Jason echoed, "A raccoon?"

"What? Do you think that's funny?"

Unable to stop himself from at least chuckling, Jason vowed, "Chloe, if a raccoon decides to hitch a ride with us, then I promise to make it sit in the backseat. Okay?"

Chloe moved her hand to softly swat Jason's chest, but he was just too quick for her. Holding the beauty's delicate wrist, Jason decided that as a risk-taker, it was definitely time to take a very tempting risk.

Keeping his gentle hold on Chloe's wrist, he slowly slid his body off the hood so that he was standing right beside Chloe. Inch by inch, he moved himself closer to her until his body finally pressed up against hers.

As he was lowering his lips to her, a low, yet annoying, shrill shattered the moment like a chair to a vanity. Not backing away from Chloe, Jason grumbled, "Chloe, your damn purse is ringing . . . _again_."

Chloe reluctantly backed away from Jason and walked around the open passenger door to retrieve her purse. Yanking out her cell phone, she grouchily greeted, "What?"

Propping himself atop the hood once more Jason listened to Chloe's end of the conversation while at least pretending to focus his attention on the deep valley and enchanting forest.

After only a minute or two, Chloe ended the call and returned the phone to her purse. Looking at Jason with what appeared to be regret, Chloe explained, "That was my mother. She just got worried when she called the theater and they told her how long ago I had left. I guess I should probably get home."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Jason agreed as he hopped off the hood once more and began to approach the driver's side of the car.

Once Chloe had sat down in the passenger seat, Jason started the car so he could take Chloe home. However, the song that began to blare from the radio only made him want to step outside and bury his head under the ground.

_I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for  
I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of  
Though it worries me to say, I never felt this way_

Even before Jason could reach down to turn off the stereo, Chloe had her hand on the knob and turned the volume off once more. With a weak smile, she stated, "Yeah, the radio definitely needs to stay off."

Reaching the Wesley home, Jason turned his car off and explained, "I'm feeling pretty human tonight, so I guess I'll do the decent thing and walk you to the door." Before stepping out of the car, Jason added, "Besides, you can tell Belle about it, and she'll start thinking that Shawn won't be completely corrupted if he hangs out with me."

Laughing at Jason's mix of sarcasm and light humor, Chloe waited as he walked around the front of the car and actually opened her door for her once more. Smiling, she joked, "Wow, you've opened the car door for me twice in one night. Should I wait for the sky to fall or for pigs to fly?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll have to wait and see," responded Jason as he shut the car door and began to walk Chloe to the porch.

With each step that brought him closer to saying goodnight to Chloe, Jason felt his inner regrets increase. Knowing that the evening was almost over, he began to fully realize just how much he had really wanted to kiss Chloe, to even ask Chloe out on a real date. Though the thoughts were somewhat shocking to Jason, he couldn't deny what his own heart felt.

Little did Jason know that Chloe was being plagued with similar regrets. After being so close to Jason, she cursed herself for never really seeing past his childish and somewhat rude exterior. Chloe wasn't foolish enough to actually believe that Jason was the perfect guy, but she was beginning to understand that he was a far cry from being all the things she had previously imagined.

As Chloe prepared to enter her home, she and Jason both waited. For what, neither was entirely certain. Maybe for a hint in the other's eyes. Maybe for some type of body language. Maybe for a neon sign that simply read, "Kiss Me."

When nothing happened, Chloe quietly said, "Well, goodnight, Jase. Thanks for bringing me home, and for everything else, too."

Watching Chloe enter the house, Jason pushed aside his regrets and managed to mumble, "It wasn't a problem."

The door had been shut for a grand total of seven seconds before Jason began to lightly knock his fist against the wood. When the door opened, Chloe's question died on her lips as Jason placed his hands on her trim waist and swiftly pulled her to him.

Giving the curvaceous brunette no time to react, Jason passionately covered her cherry-colored lips with his own. Wrapping his arms completely around Chloe, Jason soon softened the kiss and began to truly appreciate how wonderful it was to hold Chloe close to him.

Moving one of his hands up to the back of Chloe's neck, Jason brought her even closer to him as he continued to practically massage her lips with his own. Softly rubbing the back of Chloe's neck, Jason took one last sip of her sweet lips before slowly pulling away.

His green eyes stayed focused on her blue ones as he said with a smile, "Goodnight, Chloe."


	15. Chapter 14

Entering the dining room with an exuberant smile plastered upon her face, Chloe cheerfully greeted her mother and stepfather, "Good morning. Is it a beautiful, wonderful day, or what?"

While Chloe happily took her seat at the breakfast table, Craig looked out the window at the gray clouds that masked the morning sky. Taking another look at his cheerful breakfast companion, Craig wondered just what had happened to bring Chloe so far away from the darkness that seemed to haunt her. And, Craig could not help but also wonder if whatever happened involved a certain handsome guy that Chloe had once called her enemy.

Staring at her daughter, Nancy observed, "My, you're awfully chipper this morning."

Chloe smiled uncontrollably at her mother as she responded, "I am, aren't I?"

When her daughter said nothing more, Nancy prodded, "Is there something you might want to share?"

Showing an unusually high tolerance for her mother's nosiness, Chloe responded, "Oh, nothing you'd care to hear about."

Nancy tossed Craig a confused glance before asking her daughter, "Well, how did things go last night at the theater? I must say we were pretty worried when you didn't come straight home."

"Last night was wonderful," Chloe answered as she recalled the sweet kiss Jason had left on her lips.

Once again, Nancy shot her husband a look of confusion. Taking his turn at mildly interrogating Chloe, Craig questioned, "So, things went well at the rehearsal?"

"The rehearsal? Oh, yeah, that was fine." Temporarily forcing aside the lingering thoughts of Jason, Chloe reached across the table for the orange juice pitcher. As she poured herself some of the fruity liquid, she commented, "I think that everything is going to work out just fine."

"Well, that's nice," responded Nancy with a baffled smile. She wasn't quite sure what was going on with Chloe, but she had the distinct feeling that it just might be the one time to not question her daughter.

With his right eyebrow raised with curiosity and a smirk domineering his handsome face, Devon Masters watched his younger brother cross the living room. The only thing more amusing than Jason's dance-like movements was the sound of his humming. If Devon didn't know better, he would have sworn that his younger brother was humming a David Cassidy song.

"Hey, Jase, don't you have a friend whose mother is a shrink?"

Glancing at his brother as though seeing him for the first time, Jason answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Maybe you should give her a call, because you really aren't acting like yourself. I mean, it's not even eight o'clock and you're already out of bed, showered, and dressed. And, you're acting unusually happy. I really think that you may have developed some mental condition."

Chuckling softly, Jason answered, "Trust me, Dev, I'm doing just fine."

A genuine smile appearing on his face, Devon proclaimed, "You took my advice last night, didn't you?"

"Advice about what?" Melinda Masters smoothly questioned as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"Nothing," the boys simultaneously answered. 

Removing her delicate reading glasses from her face and placing them on the stand beside the chair, Melinda sat down in the soft blue armchair and remarked, "Well, it didn't sound like nothing to me. And, Devon, if it involves someone actually taking your advice, I'm more than a little curious."

Sitting down on the sofa beside his brother, Jason said, "Mom, I'm sure you don't want to hear about our boring lives."

"Nice try, Jase. Now, tell me what is going on with the two of you."

In an almost humming manner, Devon began to sing, "I love you. You love meeee . . . Jason wants to marry Chlo-eee."

Giving her youngest son an inquisitive look, Melinda simply questioned, "Oh, really?"

Jason opened his mouth to speak several times before he was actually able to verbalize a whole sentence. Hardly able to keep from stammering, Jason stated, "I didn't say that."

"So, did you take my advice about Chloe or not?" Devon anxiously demanded.

Offering his brother an annoyed glare, Jason responded, "I am not discussing my love life with you."

Smirking just slightly, Melinda calmly inquired, "So, you are admitting that you feel something for Chloe since she's apparently a part of your _love life_?"

"Mom," Jason groaned as he rolled his head back.

"What? I'm your mother, and I have a right to know what is happening in your life. Now, are you going to just tell me, or are we going to have to pry each and every detail out of you?"

Deciding to give in to his family's well intentioned meddling, Jason groaned and asked, "Fine, what exactly do you want to know, Mom?"

Melinda smiled triumphantly as she asked, "What advice of your brother's did you dare take?"

"Well, I haven't completely taken Devon's advice - not yet, anyway. You see, he told me that if any part of me was interested in Chloe to go for it and ask her out."

Clapping his hands together victoriously, Devon questioned, "So, you and Chloe went out on a date last night, huh? How did that go? Did you get a kiss goodnight?"

After tossing her eldest son a slightly disapproving glance, Melinda asked, "Jason, what did happen last night?"

A mild surge of guilt shot through Jason when he realized that he hadn't technically even asked Chloe out on a date. Shifting uncomfortably on the couch, Jason responded, "Well, I didn't actually take Chloe out on a real date. But, we did have dinner together . . . and, why am I telling the two of you this? You never bugged me about my dating habits when I was with Jan."

"Jason," began Melinda. "I told you from the start that I had an extreme dislike for Jan Spears. The girl was obviously selfish and troublesome. And, let's face it, you get into enough trouble on your own. I also remember telling you that I could hardly wait for the day when you would find the right girl. So, now that you've finally gotten your act together, I think I have the right to ask a few questions about your time with the girl."

Raising his hands in the air, Jason said, "Fine, I give. Chloe and I had dinner together at the Brady Pub, then we went for a drive. Then, I took her home."

"I don't buy it," declared Devon as he monitored Jason with a critical gaze. "You wouldn't be so sickeningly happy if that was all. What are you leaving out?"

"Nothing . . . that concerns you. You see, Dev, unlike you, I don't kiss and tell." His face falling into a more serious expression, Jason continued, "But, there's a huge problem. I haven't actually asked Chloe on a date yet. I'm not even certain if I want to date her - or if she'd ever want to date me. And even if I can get her to say yes, what are we supposed to do? Where do I take a girl like Chloe on a first date?"

"Where did you take Jan on your first date?"

Feeling the faintest of blushes creep into his cheeks, Jason whispered to his brother, "I can't answer that with Mom in the room."

Ignoring the innuendo she couldn't help but overhear, Melinda gracefully rose to her feet and said, "I need to be going to work, but I have one little suggestion before I leave. Why don't you just go way out there and do something crazy like take the girl to dinner and a movie, hmm?"

As his mother left the room, Devon stroked the stubble soon-to-be goatee on his chin and remarked, "Radical, but it could work."

Glaring at his brother, Jason scoffed, "And, people call me a dumb ass."

Never before had the front door of the Wesley home looked so intimidating and uninviting to Jason. As he nervously shifted on his feet, he wondered what exactly was causing his extreme anxiety.

He repeatedly told himself that Chloe was just another girl, but his heart knew better. There was something incredibly special about Chloe Lane, and Jason was only sorry that it had taken him so long to see that.

Of course, Jason wasn't foolish enough to delude himself. He knew that Chloe was temperamental, stubborn, and even a little spiteful. But, he would give almost anything to take that spiteful girl out to a movie. And, as much as that thought frightened him, it delighted him. 

Continuing to nervously pace the Wesley's front porch, Jason pushed away the zealous pride that had already been keeping him from Chloe. Jason had always assumed that Chloe Lane was someone he could never and would never love. For the first time ever, he was glad to be wrong.

Taking yet another glance in the direction of the front door, Jason wondered if perhaps he should have brought Chloe flowers or something. However, it seemed a little too fake for his taste, not to mention that it seemed frightfully close to something Kiriakis would do.

Grumbling to himself, Jason sarcastically remarked, "Next thing I know, I'll be under her window trying to serenade her or some crap like that . . . . I wonder if that would work . . ." Jason shook his head and stated, "No way. I'm not going to turn into a cheesy freak like Phil. Not even for Chloe Lane."

Jason let out one last sigh before turning and approaching the dreaded front door. Bringing his hand up to the doorbell, he whispered, "I can believe I'm doing this."

As the doorbell chimed throughout the Wesley home, all movement in the living room came to a halt. Leaving the page of his newspaper only half turned to the sports section, Craig peered around the corner of the paper to see Nancy frozen with her coffee halfway to her lips, and Chloe still reaching for a book on the stand beside her chair.

Then, without warning, all three members of the family jumped to their feet at once, each proclaiming that he or she would answer the door. Having been the closest to the foyer, Craig managed to block the living room exit before Chloe or Nancy could leave the room.

Sending his wife only a slightly disapproving glance, Craig commented, "Nancy, hon, I know why you are in such a hurry to answer the door. You're hoping that the silverware you ordered from the Home Shopping Network has arrived."

Craig turned his gaze to Chloe as he continued, "What I don't understand is why you, Chloe, are so eager to answer the door. It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with why you've been so cheerful, would it?"

"Eager? I'm not eager. I just wanted . . . to be a helpful member of this family. I didn't realize that it would be a crime."

"Yeah, right," Craig retorted as he sent Chloe his most disbelieving look. "Would you like to tell me what's really going on?"

As the doorbell chimed throughout the house once more, Chloe stomped her foot on the ground and said, "Fine, if you don't want me or Nancy to answer the door, will you at least answer it? Or, should we make whoever's out there wait until tomorrow to come in?"

Craig gave his stepdaughter one last suspicious glance before approaching the front door and swinging it open. He was only half surprised to see Jason Masters.

After turning to give Chloe a rather smug grin, Craig directed his attention to Jason and said, "Jason, please, come in. I'm sorry if we kept you waiting."

"Um . . . no problem, Doctor Wesley," Jason replied with just a twinge of nervousness as he stepped past Craig and entered the Wesley home.

However, a more severe nervousness erupted within Jason when he saw that not only was Chloe in the foyer, but her legendary barracuda mother as well. Ignoring the lump that seemed to have suddenly appeared in his throat, Jason calmly greeted, "Hi, Chloe. Good morning, Mrs. Wesley."

Pursing her lips together, Nancy squinted her condescending eyes and glared at Jason. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the faintest of smiles grace her daughter's lips. Half of Nancy wanted to play the protective mother bear and give Jason a nice, long lecture even though he had yet to do anything wrong. However, the other part of Nancy couldn't ignore that sweet expression on Chloe's face.

Relaxing her tense facial muscles, Nancy forced herself to at least smile as she said, "Hello, Jason. I must say that I'm surprised to see you here again."

Jason could do little more than offer Nancy his most adorable lopsided smile. It was obvious that the woman had yet to stop hating him for all the time he had spent teasing Chloe.

Luckily, Chloe saved Jason from having to think of some meaningless response to Nancy's comment. A naturally bright smile controlling her lips, Chloe said, "Jason, I didn't even think you'd be out of bed yet."

"Well, you should have remembered that I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah, you are," softly responded Chloe. "So . . ."

"So," repeated Jason as he began to rock back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Clapping her hands together, Nancy suggested, "Why don't we all go in the living room, hmm? I'm sure Jason would like something to drink. Orange juice, maybe?"

Jason shook his head and replied, "No thank you, Mrs. Wesley. I'm really not thirsty." Sending Chloe an almost pleading look, Jason questioned, "Is there some place we can talk?"

Chloe chose to ignore the look of absolute horror that crossed her mother's face as she answered, "Yeah, let's go up to my room."

Before Nancy could express her extreme displeasure with such an idea, Craig gently grabbed her arm and said, "Nancy, I'm actually very thirsty for some orange juice all of a sudden. How about you and I go to the kitchen?"

"Fine," Nancy childishly huffed as she watched Chloe lead Jason upstairs.

From the top of the stairs, Chloe watched Craig guide Nancy into the living room. She offered Jason an awkward smile before continuing to lead him toward her bedroom.

Just when they reached the door, Jason gently took hold of Chloe's wrist and prevented her from entering the room. With a slight grin, Jason stated, "I remember a time about a week ago when you told me that you never wanted me in your room again. Are you sure you've changed your mind?"

"I was wrong. And, I realize that now," conceded Chloe as she recalled the incident Jason was also remembering.

_(flashback)_

Still hungry for a strawberry, Jason challenged, "If you don't let me have one of those right now, I'll tell the entire school that you and I were in bed together - and you won't be able to deny it."

Her mouth dropping open, Chloe responded, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. Just hand over the berries and no one gets hurt."

Moving the bowl as far from Jason as she could as she lay in bed, Chloe countered, "Well, if you tell everyone that, then I won't have any choice but to tell all our classmates that you showed up at my house uninvited to seduce me with a picnic for two."

Unable to control his laughter, Jason questioned, "Seduce you? Oh, man, I'd love to see the K-man's face if you actually told him that I got to come in your bedroom through the actual door and not the window. And, once I was inside, I seduced you with a turkey sandwich and some lemonade."

Chloe began to also laugh and said, "How ridiculous does that sound? I mean, it's a big enough stretch of reality that you and I are actually able to share a meal without poisoning each other."

"Yeah, you and me? Now, that's a funny idea. Completely unbelievable, but still funny."

"Exactly. I mean, why would I ever want to be with someone like you?"

His smile dropping just slightly, Jason questioned, "Someone like me? What do you mean by that?"

Chloe returned her attention to the television screen as she casually commented, "Oh, you know."

"No, obviously I don't, or I wouldn't have asked."

Finally turning to face Jason once more, Chloe stated, "I just meant that you aren't exactly my type. If I was looking for love, it would be with someone more . . . intellectual and refined."

"So, what? Am I just another dumb jock? Is that what you're saying, Vampira?"

Jason's use of that familiar taunting name did not escape Chloe's attention. Somehow, she knew that she had managed to turn an otherwise wonderful afternoon into yet another angry battle with Jason Masters.

"If the shoe fits . . ." snidely replied Chloe.

Hopping off Chloe's bed, Jason began to walk toward her door. Halfway there, he turned and stated, "This is why you don't have any friends. You always have to act like some cold-hearted freak. Of course, it's not really an act is it?"

Her happy mood now destroyed, Chloe pointed to her door and demanded, "Get out. Get out and don't ever come back."

"Sounds good to me. I never want to see you again," responded Jason.

(end flashback)

Pulling her wrist away from Jason, Chloe opened her bedroom door and said, "It was kinda sad that such a good day was spoiled by a silly argument. I'll do my best to keep anything like that from happening again."

"The good day or the argument?" Jason joked as he followed Chloe into her bedroom.

Having become accustomed to Jason's unique blend of sarcasm and light-hearted humor, Chloe smiled and replied, "I'll let you figure that one out on your own." Plopping down on her bed, Chloe began to anxiously swing her legs as she asked, "So, you wanted to talk?"

Jason released a frustrated sigh and sat down a safe distance from Chloe on the bed. Avoiding eye contact, Jason joked, "Kiriakis would die if he knew I managed to get into your bedroom twice while he was away. Hell, I've even been able to use the actual door which was more than he was usually allowed to do."

Chloe instantly heard what Jason wasn't saying. She understood that it was no coincidence that Jason brought up Philip. Her voice both calm and confident, Chloe replied, "Philip's moved on. And, so have I. We're still friends, but that doesn't mean that either of us has any say about who goes in the other's bedroom."

Before Jason could give his reply, the shrill sound of Chloe's phone shattered his unspoken words.

Though she didn't want to put her and Jason's conversation on hold, Chloe regretfully rose to her feet and answered the phone.

"Hello? . . . Philip, hi . . ."

Jason took a deep breath and cringed unhappily when he heard Chloe mention her caller's name. He was beginning to think that it had been a very bad idea to even consider asking Chloe Lane out on a date. However, curiosity quickly took over as Jason listened to Chloe's end of the conversation.

"Oh, really? . . . What? . . . no, I haven't even seen her . . . are you sure . . . Philip, I'm telling you that I haven't seen or heard from her . . . maybe she is . . . that must be it . . . me? . . . oh, I'm doing fine . . . what? . . . no, Jason and I haven't killed each other yet . . . well, um, I really have to go . . . okay, tell Belle and Shawn that I said hi . . . bye, Philip."

Before he could stop himself, Jason demanded, "What was that all about?"

"According to Philip, Mimi missed the flight to Orlando. He's tried calling her house, but hasn't gotten an answer. He's guessing that she's out of town with her parents," Chloe responded as she sat back down on the bed, this time closing the gap between herself and Jason.

An unexpected jolt of jealousy coursed through Jason's veins. He hated the idea of Chloe's ex-boyfriend calling her - even if it was to find his own missing girlfriend. "So, Phil just decided to call you, huh? Why didn't he call me?"

"He tried - and, believe it or not, since you're here at my house, you weren't home. Go figure."

Chloe's sarcasm was exactly what Jason needed to shake away the momentary jealousy and doubt. He wasn't Philip Kiriakis, and there was no way he was ever going to act like it.

"So, Jason, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Chloe asked with extreme hesitance. When Jason had first arrived, she had been elated. However, his obvious agitation was causing Chloe to become increasingly nervous. She feared that he was going to tell her what a horrible mistake the kiss had been. She could already imagine him telling her that he would make her pay if she even thought about telling any of their friends.

The room's temperature suddenly seemed to rise as Jason pondered how exactly to approach the topic that had led him to Chloe's home that Tuesday morning.

Any traces of her former smile long gone, Chloe reluctantly asked, "This is about that kiss, isn't it?"

Continuing before Jason could even consider interrupting, Chloe jumped to her feet and began to pace as she said, "If you're here to tell me that you want to forget it ever happened, fine. Consider it forgotten. Don't worry I won't ruin your precious image by telling someone at school that you suffered from temporary insanity and kissed me . . ."

"Chloe . . ."

"No, Jason, it's not a big deal," Chloe insisted, though the mist in her eyes contradicted her words. "If last night didn't mean anything, then that's fine. It'll be our secret so you can . . ."

Chloe's words were stopped and silence filled the room as Jason quickly rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around Chloe's body, stopping her mid-stride. He paused for only a moment before the temptation to kiss the beautiful diva was simply too much.

Lowering his lips to Chloe's mouth, Jason effectively kept the teen from rambling anymore. With a newfound gentleness, Jason sweetly kissed Chloe's lips. He kept his strong arms wrapped protectively around her body as he reluctantly pulled away.

A smile domineering his handsome face, Jason asked, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight."

"I'd love to."


	16. Chapter 15

Somewhere between Miami and Orlando

The bright afternoon sunlight filled the rental car as Austin drove along the country highway that would eventually lead him and Mimi to a more heavily used highway that would then take them to the city of Orlando. After roughly a week of overcast skies and frequent downpours, the warm March sun was a welcomed sight.

"I really do appreciate you going to all this trouble just so I can spend a few days on the beach with my friends," Mimi said with a sweet smile.

Austin kept his eyes focused on the road as he smiled and replied, "Ahh, what kind of guy would I be if I had left my baby brother's girlfriend all alone in the airport when I had an extra ticket to Florida?"

Mimi forced a frail smile upon her face, but all she really felt was a girlish disappointment. After spending a week with Austin in Miami, Mimi had truly gotten to know the older man. And, the more she had gotten to know him, the more intense her crush on him became. Now, Mimi was hit with the realization that Austin just didn't see her in the same light.

Without warning, the calm and peaceful atmosphere departed the vehicle as a thunderous boom was followed by Austin nearly losing control of the vehicle and having to carefully pull the car over to the side of the road.

Even as Austin removed the key from the ignition, Mimi continued to grip the dashboard so tightly that her knuckles were a ghostly white. Her nostrils flared as she pulled in huge breaths of air.

Leaning across the car, Austin gently rubbed Mimi's arm and said, "Mimi, it's okay. We just had a blowout. Everything's fine. We'll just be delayed, that's all."

"Just a blowout?" Mimi echoed as she loosened her grip on the dashboard and slightly slowed her rapid breaths. "But, everything's fine?"

Chuckling softly, Austin reassured his companion, "Yes, Mimi, everything's fine. Like I said, we're just going to be arriving in Orlando a little later than we had planned."

Finally letting go of the dashboard, Mimi took another deep breath. "So," she began. "What now?"

"Well, according to the sign we passed just before the blowout, the next town is only two or three miles away."

"Two or three miles?" Mimi questioned incredulously.

"Yep," answered Austin with his familiar cheerfulness. "So, I guess we'd better get started walking."

Though she released a displeased groan, Mimi threw open the passenger door and stepped out of the safety of the car. She glanced down at her stylish yet uncomfortable shoes and wondered why she couldn't have worn something sensible just once.

Meeting Austin at the front of the car, Mimi forced a tight smile onto her face and declared, "Okay, let's get started."

Alone in his family's living room, Jason attempted to read the latest issue of _Car and Driver_ while not looking at the clock. He wasn't sure if he wanted time to slow down to a crawl or accelerate like a speeding car. Did he want more time to consider his choice before picking Chloe up at 7:00, or did he want the hours to fly by so he could see her again?

Tossing the magazine onto the coffee table, Jason grumbled incoherently to himself. He wanted to continue to play the cocky misfit that had a heart of steel, but Chloe made it so very easy to slip into a softer and more accepting role.

Jason ran a hand through his blond hair and remarked, "One thing's for sure, Chloe Lane. You've definitely turned my life upside-down without even trying."

Entering the living room in his classic egotistical manner, Devon asked, "Ah, little brother, don't tell me that you're talking to yourself."

"I'm not talking to myself, Devon," grumbled Jason. "I was just . . . thinking aloud."

Devon opened his mouth to give a taunting remark, but he was stopped by the ringing of the telephone.

A panicked expression dominated Devon's face as Jason stood and said, "I'll get it."

Quickly positioning his body in front of his brother and effectively making himself a barrier to the telephone, Devon attempted to smile casually as he said, "Nah, you just sit back down and talk to yourself some more. I'll get the phone."

Jason glared at his brother with heavy skepticism. "You know, Dev, now that I think about it, you've been answering the phone every single time it's rung for the past few days. So, unless you have something to hide, why don't you just let me get it?"

"I've got nothing to hide," lied Devon before hurriedly spinning around and grabbing the cordless phone and darting across the room with it. Bringing the device to his ear, he answered, "Hello . . . oh, sorry, wrong number."

Ending the phone call, Devon smiled once more and said, "Just a wrong number." As his younger brother approached him, Devon continued, "Honestly, Jase, it's nothing for you to worry about."

However, as the phone in Devon's hand released a shrill ring, Jason snatched it from his brother and greeted the caller rather defensively, "Who is this?"

"Jase? Oh, baby, it's Jan. It's so good to hear your voice."

Taken aback by Jan's overly nice attitude, Jason quietly asked, "Jan, why are you calling?"

"Well, actually, I've been calling ever since I arrived back in Europe. But, every time I call, that bastard you call a brother tells me that you've either left the country, have been abducted by aliens, or ran away to Las Vegas with that freak Chloe Lane."

"Once again, Jan, why the hell are you calling?"

"Well, if Devon would have given you my messages, you'd know that I miss you so much and that I really want to work things out, Jase. I don't know why I said all those horrible things to you. I'm just so sorry that things turned out like they did."

Rolling his eyes and gripping the phone more tightly, Jason growled, "Oh, I just bet you're sorry, Jan. You're sorry that I finally got away from you and found someone who likes me for who I really am - not for being a popular jock. The only reason you're calling is to try and lure me away from Chloe because you hate her. Well, it won't work, Jan. It won't work."

Jan didn't even bother to say goodbye. She merely hung up and left Jason with a line of static.

Throwing the cordless phone down on the couch, Jason turned his attention to his brother and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me that she called? Did you really think that I would just go running back to her the minute she started pouting and said she was sorry?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I did think that you'd slither back to her. Let's face it, her pouting has always worked in the past. And, I just didn't want you to screw things up with Chloe before they even really began."

The anger leaving his body, Jason said more calmly, "Well, you don't have anything to worry about. Now that I've finally decided to try a relationship with Chloe, I will make sure that it works. After all, I never lose anything I really want without a fight."

Watching Jason and his cocky smile disappear into the kitchen, Devon grumbled under his breath, "That is unless your foolish pride gets in the way."

It appeared as if Chloe's closet had exploded and left its debris all across the bedroom. Filling the floor were no less than half a dozen pairs of shoes. Strung across the bed were dresses and skirts of every color and style.

Accessories such as earrings, bracelets, and hair clips littered Chloe's vanity. In the bathroom, cosmetics covered every spare inch of counter top.

Sitting in the middle of the disaster area was Chloe. Her hair looked to be quite a mess and displeasure was clearly written on her face as she surveyed the destruction known as her bedroom.

A soft tapping on the door pulled Chloe away from her nervous thoughts of despair. Rather dully, she called out, "Come in."

"Chloe, dear, I just-"

Nancy stopped mid-sentence as she observed the clothing, jewelry, and shoes that were strewn across the usually tidy room. Clasping her hands together, Nancy questioned, "Sweetheart, is everything all right?"

"Does it look all right?" Chloe grouchily snapped. Realizing her own rudeness, she added, "I'm sorry, Nancy. I'm just a little stressed out."

Her innate curiosity taking control, Nancy asked, "Stressed, eh? Do you want to talk about whatever's going on? Maybe it would make you feel better."

"No, maybe it would be a way for you to pry into my life without having to nag," rebutted Chloe with a smirk.

Nancy gave her daughter a disapproving glare and responded, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to be nosy. I just want to make sure you know that you can talk to me about whatever is going on in your life."

Chloe silently weighed her options. With Belle all the way in Florida, she didn't really have any other females besides Nancy to consult about fashion, guys, and life. Deciding to give in to the mysterious urge to share, Chloe said, "I'm going to the movies tonight, and I have no idea what I should wear or how I should fix my hair. I'm not even sure how to behave."

With a knowing motherly smile, Nancy remarked, "I take it you're not going to the movies by yourself."

"No," Chloe slowly responded.

"So, Jason finally asked you out on a date, huh?"

Suddenly feeling extremely nervous, Chloe answered, "It's not a date. Well, maybe it is. I don't know quite what it is. And, what do you mean by finally?"

"First of all, sweetie, you wouldn't be this anxious if it wasn't a date. Secondly, Craig and I have been watching Jason and you together for the past week or so. Whether I like it or not, the boy is obviously quite fond of you, Chloe."

"You think?"

"I know."

Smiling uncontrollably, Chloe clasped her hands together and admitted, "Well, I'm becoming really fond of him, too."

Nancy released a rather unhappy sigh before replying, "I can see that."

"Nancy, please, don't try to ruin this for me - I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Fine, I just won't say anything at all . . . but, don't you forget that I was young once and that Craig and I used to go to the movies, too - if you know what I mean."

Chloe's face became comically scrunched up as an unwanted mental image filled her mind. "Ewww, Nancy, it's not like that with me and Jason, okay?" Releasing yet another sigh of frustration, Chloe requested, "Why don't you just leave me alone for a little while. I'm sure I can figure out something to wear on my own."

"Well, if that's the way you want it . . ."

"It is."

Approaching the door, Nancy said, "I'll go downstairs, but if you need me, sweetheart, just call for me."

"Nancy, I'm not going through some traumatic experience - I'm just going to the movies."

Nancy gave her daughter a light smile before leaving the room and shutting the door behind herself. Though Jason Masters was far from being the young man she would have chosen for Chloe, Nancy had a feeling that he wouldn't be leaving the picture - or Chloe's thoughts - like Philip and Brady had.


	17. Chapter 16

His breathing just slightly more rapid than usual, Jason walked up the front steps of the Wesley home. He hated the fact that he was actually nervous about just going to the movies with Chloe. He had never been nervous around any other girl in his entire life.

Standing before the front door, Jason took a deep, fortifying breath. He couldn't be sure how the evening would go, but he knew on some level that it would be a turning point for him no matter what happened.

Lifting his fist, Jason quickly gave a few quick raps on the door. Nearly immediately, Craig was swinging the door open and greeting him with an odd smile.

"Hello, Jason."

"Hey, Doc Wesley," replied Jason as he kept a watchful eye on the doctor. He never knew whether he should expect his pal Craig the doctor or Craig the evil stepfather. "So, is Chloe ready?"

"Oh, she'll be down momentarily," responded Craig as he led Jason into the living room. "Please, Jason, have a seat. There's something we need to discuss."

At that moment, Jason realized that he would definitely be dealing with the evil stepfather.

Sitting down beside Jason on the couch, Craig began, "I know that you care for Chloe. It's not a big secret, so you shouldn't even bother hiding it." Before Jason could sigh with relief, Craig continued, "However, I also know that you not only helped torment Chloe but that you have a certain reputation around school for being a bit of a . . . playboy."

The sigh of relief having dropped down to what felt like the lowest pits of his stomach, Jason wondered what Craig actually expected him to say in response. Both Craig and Jason knew that every word was true, so there was no point in trying to deny it.

Continuing, Craig said, "As I'm sure you already know, Chloe may act tough, but she's actually a really sensitive girl and has already been hurt too much in her young life. And, I promise you, I won't allow anyone else to hurt her. You either treat her with the respect she deserves, or walk out that door now and leave my stepdaughter the hell alone. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."

A bright smile suddenly appeared on Craig's face and he replied, "Great. I had a feeling that you would understand." Glancing at his watch, Craig said, "I'll run upstairs and let Chloe know that you are here."

As soon as Craig disappeared from the room, Jason gave that sigh of relief. He never would have guessed that just taking a girl to dinner and a movie could be so distressing - especially before they even left for the actual date.

Just as Jason was beginning to worry that Chloe might be planning to stand him up, the beautiful brunette entered the room wearing quite a flattering pastel purple dress. The nervousness passing away, Jason gave Chloe an approving appraisal with his eyes and offered her his most conceded smile.

However, when he looked past Chloe as saw Craig and Nancy looking like a matching pair of hungry pit bulls, Jason dropped the smile almost instantly. After that little talk from Craig, there was no way he wanted to begin the evening by angering the parental units.

More than ready to escape the watchful gazes, Jason suggested, "I guess we should get going if we want time to grab dinner before going to the movies."

"Yeah, we probably do need to leave now if we're going to have time to eat," agreed Chloe as she began to leave the living room and enter the foyer.

Following behind Chloe, Jason was almost out of the living room before Craig took hold of his arm. With a smile, Craig said, "Have her home by ten."

"But, the last time you said her curfew was eleven."

Craig kept the self-assured smile on his face as he responded, "Yeah, but last time you were two friends going to a birthday party - not a young couple going on what I'd guess is a date."

With a nod, Jason responded, "Gotcha, Doctor Wesley. I'll have her in bed by ten . . ." Realizing how the words must have surely sounded to a protective step-father, Jason cleared his throat and quickly said, "I mean, I'll have her home so she can go to bed by ten."

Before Craig had the chance to even give a reply, Jason hurriedly turned away from him and met Chloe where she was waiting near the front door.

"Yeah, Chloe, it's definitely time to leave."

Mimi guessed the distance to be twenty or thirty feet. It seemed like such a short distance when it was all that separated you from a goodbye.

Okay, so maybe Mimi was thinking in a slightly overly dramatic manner, but she couldn't stop herself. After having spent so much time alone with Austin in Miami, she was almost sorry that they had finally reached the hotel in Orlando where her classmates - and her boyfriend - were staying.

Taking the final steps toward the hotel room that had been reserved for herself and Belle to share during senior trip, Mimi slowly released a breath that sounded almost tortured.

Her mind was racing with questions that all led back to two people - Austin and Philip. She was afraid that after developing such a deep crush on Austin, she would see boyfriend she honestly loved and feel absolutely nothing for him. Then, her life really would be a total mess.

Dropping the gym bag holding the clothing and personal items Mimi had gotten in Miami, Austin looked at the young woman and said, "Well, looks like we've finally made it. I bet you're relieved, huh?"

"Yeah," sullenly replied Mimi. "Relieved."

Austin gave a brief chuckle and responded, "You sure? Because, for some reason, you don't sound too relieved."

"It's just that I had such a cool time hanging out in Miami. I guess I'm just a little sorry to see it end."

"You know, Mimi, I'm kinda sorry to see it end, too." Just as Mimi's eyes were lighting up with a naive hope, Austin added, "I'll miss havin' my new pal around. But, hey, we'll be running into each other back in Salem all the time, so we can still be friends."

"Friends, yeah, um, that sounds great," Mimi quickly replied as she attempted to hide her own disappointment.

Leaning down almost flirtatiously close to Mimi, Austin gently said, "Believe it or not, what you already have can become something so much better than whatever you imagination could think up if you were in other situations . . . with different people. Just give the life you've got a chance, a real chance."

Glancing up into Austin's twinkling eyes, Mimi instantly knew that her crush on him was not as much of a secret as she had thought. She also knew that he was doing his very best to let her down gently.

"You're probably right," conceded Mimi with a faint smile as Austin slowly backed away. "In fact, I know you're right."

"So, what do you say you knock on the door so you can make the most of the time you'll have here in Orlando."

Mimi gave Austin a quick grin before loudly knocking on the hotel room door. Almost immediately, it opened and Belle Black was standing before.

Letting out her infamous squeal, Belle pulled her friend into a hug before asking, "Meems, what are you doing here? Oh, my gosh, how did this happen?"

"It's a long story," said Mimi as she gave Austin a quick glance. "But, to give you the short version, after missing the plane, I ran into Austin. And, well, it turns out that he had an extra ticket to Miami. So, he agreed to let me have it and to drive me up after he finished with all his business conferences and meetings. So, taa-daa, here I am. So, are you glad to see me?"

"I sure am," answered a masculine voice from behind Mimi. Spinning around, Mimi found herself face-to-face with her charming boyfriend.

Forgetting all about Austin, Belle, and the rest of the world, Mimi smiled with delight as Philip lifted her off the ground and gave her quick spin through the air.

As her feet found the floor once more, Mimi turned to Austin and simply said, "Thank you - for everything."

With looks of utter disbelief plastered on their faces, Jason and Chloe watched the hard-working firemen control the small fire. Though smoke continued to blanket the dark sky about Salem Place, there were no longer flames seen dancing in the lobby of the cinema.

Shaking his head, Jason commented, "What are the chances of the movie theater catching on fire the night you and I decide to go there?"

"Slim," answered Chloe. "But, then again, what were the chances of you and I ever going to the movies together?"

"Good point," responded Jason. Stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his khaki pants, he asked, "So, since we obviously won't be seeing a movie, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Look, Jason, dinner was great, but I would completely understand if you just wanted to head home and forget about the rest of the evening. You don't have to just hang out with me and everything if you don't want to."

Taking that extra step to be closer to his date, Jason looked into her defiant blue eyes before responding, "When have I ever hung out with you if I didn't want to? You might as well just admit defeat, Vampira, you are not going to scare me away tonight. You're stuck with me."

A bright smile engulfed Chloe's face as she replied, "I think I can handle that. Oh, another thing, don't call me Vampira, loser."

Jason chuckled softly and said, "Fine, no name calling, Lame-O."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she realized that there were some things about Jason Masters that would never change - and, that just seemed to make him all the more adorable and alluring in her eyes. Taking a glance around at the others watching the dwindling fire, Chloe asked, "So, where do we go from here?"

Rubbing his chin in a mock look of deep thought, Jason questioned aloud, "Where, oh where, do you go after having dinner at the exquisite Brady Pub? Hmm . . . The Cheatin' Heart? . . . The Snake Pit? . . ."

Using her purse to softly hit Jason in the chest, Chloe motioned to the establishment a few shops away and suggested, "How about we just go the Java Cafe and decide over a mocha?"

"Sounds good to me," responded Jason as he put his left hand on the small of Chloe's back and led her toward the familiar coffee shop.

Reaching the first table, Jason showed a rare display of his manners by actually pulling Chloe's chair out for her. The action earned him an eyebrow raised in question from his date.

Within minutes, the two had ordered their favorite drinks and were taking careful sips of the warm liquid. Glancing over the top of her cup, Chloe softly asked, "So, Jase, let's lay the cards on the table. Is this or is this not a date?"

Jason remained silent for several seconds as he tried to look into Chloe's eyes to discover how she felt and what exactly she wanted the evening to be. He had assumed that she would consider it a date - but, maybe she didn't want it to be - or, maybe she was just insecure and wanted to make sure they were on the same page. 

Of course, the only thing that Jason knew for certain was that he was not going to be rejected and ridiculed - it was bad enough when Jan had done that to him.

Trying to play it safe, Jason answered her question with yet another question, "Do you want this to be a real date?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"No, you didn't," Chloe countered. Sighing rather loudly, Chloe sternly asked, "Yes or no . . . do you want to date me?"

"Maybe."

"Then, maybe I want to date you, too."

Relief filling his tense body, Jason declared, "Good. Then, it's a date." A thought suddenly occurring to him, Jason added, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, your stepfather laid down the law while I was waiting for you to come downstairs."

"What did Craig say?"

"He just wanted to make sure I knew that he wasn't going to let me rip your heart into a million pieces before stomping it into the ground. I guess he was just seeing what my intentions were."

Not thinking about the words as they left her mouth, Chloe casually said, "Yeah, Craig's like that. He did the same thing with Philip and Brady."

The mere mention of Chloe's former flames practically set Jason himself on fire. He wasn't sure why, but it greatly displeased him to even hear those two names pass by Chloe's lips.

Attempting to keep his cool, Jason glanced around the outdoor cafe and lowly replied, "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly Philip or Brady. So, you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at, Jason."

"I'm just saying that when we're together, it definitely won't be like it was when you were with the K-man and Brady."

Chloe's eyes narrowed just slightly as she tried to decipher the message that was obviously hidden below Jason's words. "You make it sound like Philip and Brady were evil or something. I thought Philip was your friend. If you have something to say, Jason, then just say it."

The mild defensive nature of Chloe's response only fueled Jason's own desire to defend himself - though he didn't know from what. Rather peevishly, he said, "All I'm saying is that I don't want this relationship or whatever to be like what you had with either of those guys. That's not who I am."

"Excuse me? Other than some guy with an obviously over-inflated ego, just who do you think you are?"

Forever the victim of his own spiteful temper, Jason growled, "Look, Chloe, I don't want to walk all over you like Brady did. Then again, I'm not going to let you walk all over me like you did Philip. I'm not a sick puppy dog who'll follow you around and put up with your constant complaining."

As Jason was regretting his own words, Chloe replied with her own regretful utterance, "Yeah, well, I can assure you that I'm not going to be one of your little tramps that you just use and toss aside. I'm not Jan, and I won't be your dirty little replacement just because she dumped you."

Hurriedly taking money from her purse to pay for her own mocha, Chloe threw the bills onto the table and stated, "Goodbye Jason."


	18. Chapter 17

Chloe groaned miserably as she stared helplessly at her calendar. It was March 20, but her friends would not return until quite late on March 24. Tossing the pocket calendar onto her desk, Chloe grumbled, "How am I going to survive being tormented by Jason for the next few days?"

Opening her bedroom door, Chloe unhappily walked down the hall and tromped down the stairs. Entering the living room, she snatched the newspaper from the coffee table and threw herself into an armchair. Chloe purposely ignored Craig and Nancy's inquisitive stares as she pretended to read an article.

Gently placing her coffee cup on the stand beside the couch where she and Craig were sitting, Nancy hesitantly asked, "Chloe, is everything alright? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine," growled Chloe without glancing away from the incredibly boring article about the latest sanitation plans for the city.

"But, sweetheart . . ."

"Nancy, I'm fine!" Chloe snapped rather harshly. Though she instantly regretted the unkind tone she had used with her mother, Chloe refused to apologize. She was still far too angry at Jason Masters to show weakness or regret to anyone.

Just as Nancy thought the silence following Chloe's outburst would completely engulf her, she was saved by the doorbell chiming throughout the home. Quickly jumping to her feet, Nancy chirped, "I'll get that."

As Chloe said a silent prayer that the early morning visitor wasn't Jason, Nancy departed from the living room to greet whomever she would find.

After a few minutes had passed, Nancy returned to the room alone. However, in her hands she held a small package. Handing the object to Chloe, she explained, "You got a delivery, sweetie."

Taking the delivery from her mother, Chloe gave the box a suspicious glare before reaching into the drawer to her right and pulling out the scissors. Having successfully unsealed the package, Chloe took a deep breath and pulled back the top flaps.

With great care, Chloe pulled out a smaller package from within the original delivery. Also, she retrieved the card that was tucked inside. Chloe opened the envelope and retrieved the actual card from within it. Opening it, she found a neat message written in a rather feminine handwriting. Chloe quickly read the brief note before looking at Craig and Nancy who were monitoring her every move.

"It's from Jason's stepsister. She wanted to say thanks for the gift, and she thought I might want to have whatever is in this . . ." Chloe explained as she displayed the smaller manila package.

Nancy gave a brief nod but said nothing as she continued to watch her daughter. The redhead could not help but notice that it was the first time that morning for Chloe to mention Jason's name. Nancy also heard the added tension in Chloe's voice as she mentioned the handsome blonde young man.

A pensive smile appeared on Chloe face as she opened the bubble mailer and recovered the contents. Holding the stack of photographs in her hands, Chloe refused to allow herself to become any more emotional than possible. After all, Chloe knew that she and Jason were anything but a real couple - however, Chloe's mind somehow had forgotten to tell her heart.

Flipping through the photos from Kaitlyn's birthday party, Chloe was surprised by how genuinely happy she and Jason appeared to be in each shot. The last picture in the stack caught Chloe's eye even more than the others. She and Jason were standing under the large oak tree in the backyard of Kaitlyn's home and the colorful decorations filled the background as the two teens wrapped their arms around each other - for "looks". After all, that day had supposedly only been about making other people falsely believe that they were in love. Looking back, Chloe wondered just how false those supposed feelings really were.

Chloe slowly rose from the chair and carried the photos with her across the room. After sticking the stack into the top desk drawer, Chloe slipped her favorite photograph of herself and Jason into her purse. Whether she like it or not, some part of her just wanted to keep Jason close.

Jason entered the living room wearing his usual denim jeans and a white tank. His normally spiked hair fell flat on his forehead as the last few drops of water from his shower trickled down his handsome face.

Much like Chloe had done at her own home, Jason grumpily threw himself into a chair as he attempted to push away the memory of his argument with the stunning brunette. Mumbling incoherently to himself, Jason rested his feet on the coffee table and began to flip through the small book he had brought down from his room.

Glancing over the names written on each page of his infamous little black book, Jason found reasons to not call every single girl. One was too selfish. Another was too selfless. Some girls were already taken. Others were just too hideous to ever be taken by anyone. Still, there was really only one reason that the girls listed in his book didn't catch Jason's eye - none of them were Chloe Lane.

While Jason sat unhappily flipping through the pages, his brother appeared in the doorway. Crossing the room in nothing but his baby blue boxers, Devon groggily tossed his body down on the couch and used the remote to switch on the television.

Blocking out the annoying sound of the news program, Jason kept his forlorn eyes locked on the names of girls he had known in the past - girls he hoped could somehow make him forget how hard he was actually falling for Chloe.

"So, do you think Katie Couric is a babe? Cuz' I think she's sorta hot in the stuffy business woman kinda way."

Jason rolled his eyes with extreme displeasure. Listening to Devon babble senselessly about female news anchors was not on the top of Jason's list of ways to spend the morning after a huge fight with Chloe. Through gritted teeth, Jason crankily suggested, "Why don't you just shut your mouth, Dev?"

Wiping his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand, Devon gave his brother a bemused grin and commented, "I guess you screwed things up with Chloe last night, huh? Nothing else would make you this much of a pain."

"News flash, bro. My world does not revolve around Chloe Lame-O."

"Like hell it doesn't," Devon responded.

Ignoring his brother's remark, Jason continued, "It's not my fault Chloe's like she is. And, it sure isn't my fault that we had some stupid argument. She's the one that had to go and mention the so-called great loves of her life. And, another thing, my attitude has nothing to do with Chloe. It's not like I need that freak hanging around me or anything."

Rising from the couch and walking toward the kitchen, Devon simply asked, "Who are you trying to convince - me or you?"

Nancy picked up the phone on the second ring. Bringing the receiver to her ear, she said, "Hello? . . . Oh, yes . . . just a moment."

Addressing Chloe as she sat curled up in the familiar armchair with her script, Nancy said, "Chloe, you have a phone call."

Chloe tossed a weary glance not at her mother but at the actual phone itself as she questioned, "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but he sounds like he just rolled out of bed . . . and, no, it's definitely not Jason ."

Tossing the script onto the coffee table, Chloe remarked, "That's good, because I never want to speak to that jerk again."

As she handed the cordless phone to her daughter, Nancy could not help but wonder what exactly had transpired the night before with Jason Masters. It was painfully obvious that the young man had done something to upset Chloe.

"Hello," Chloe began almost hesitantly. She didn't know very many guys and those she did know could easily have had their voices recognized by Nancy.

"Hey, Chloe," Devon greeted with a distinctly sleepy edge in his voice.

"Devon?" Chloe questioned as she turned her face away from Nancy and her expectant gaze.

Releasing a yawn, the older young man replied, "Yeah, it's me. Listen, could you and Jase hurry up and make up? This dispassionate act of his is getting really old, really quick. Plus, I'm sick of seeing him wander around like a sick puppy dog."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating things," Chloe replied even as she silently hoped that Devon was being totally truthful. For some reason, thinking of Jason missing her filled her with a rather satisfying feeling.

"Not quite," answered Devon as he watched his brother enter the kitchen, open the refrigerator door, and then slam it shut with a grumble before leaving the room. "And, I'd bet dollars to donuts that you're feeling just as bad as he is. So, why don't you just swallow your pride for once and be the first to say that you're sorry. Honestly, Chloe, it wouldn't kill you to make the first move."

"I know you're only trying to help, but maybe you should just mind your own business this time."

"Don't, all right? Just don't."

"Don't what?" Chloe defensively questioned.

Devon pushed himself off the kitchen counter and replied, "Don't do what my brother is doing. Don't shut down and try to ignore how you feel."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but discovered that there simply weren't words to express what she truly felt. Somewhere along the way, she had honestly fallen for Jason - and, she had fallen hard.

As a sudden flash of Jason's angry words filled her mind, Chloe gave a light shake of her head and said in a near whisper, "I can't. I just can't forgive and forget while Jason gets his own way."

"No, what you mean is that you and my brother are both refusing to get over your incredibly large egos," snapped Devon with an amount of conviction that even surprised him. "That's it," he muttered as he pushed open the door leading to the living room.

Passing by the couch where his brother was now lying, Devon roughly tossed the phone at Jason's chest and simply stated, "Just say you're sorry. You are way too old to keep acting like a spoiled preschooler."

Jason waited until his brother had left the room before bringing the phone to his ear. There was no need to ask who was on the other end of the line. Jason knew without a doubt that it was Chloe. The only question was if he would finally admit to being sorry. It was decision time. His precious ego . . . or a chance with his former nemesis.

Swallowing the Manhattan-size boulder known as his pride, Jason bluntly stated, "I'm sorry I was a jerk."

Her eyes practically popping completely out of her head, Chloe responded, "Excuse me?"

"Great, you even make apologizing a pain in the butt," complained Jason with only half the annoyance he pretended to feel.

"Yeah, well," Chloe reluctantly replied. "I'm sorry, too."

"Good."

"Good."

After a few seconds of silence, Jason quietly confessed, "I really didn't mean to blow up at you last night. So, what do you say we try that whole dating thing again? And, this time, we'll leave our exes out of it."

A mist of tears appeared in Chloe blue eyes as she realized that she was one of the selected few to be privileged to see Jason's softer side. Happiness beaming in her words, Chloe replied, "It's a date."

"Great," Jason said. He then added, "I'll be at your house in half an hour, so don't spend forever staring at yourself in the mirror."

"Oh, I'll try to restrain myself," answered Chloe with joyful sarcasm.

"See you soon," Jason stated as he hung up the phone with a smile. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't need that little black book after all. 


	19. Chapter 18

Twenty minutes after finishing his phone call with Chloe, Jason was standing outside her home. For the first time in all his life, Jason actually found himself glad that his older brother had refused to mind his own business. Had it not been for Devon, Jason would probably still be moping around the house pretending that he didn't really have feelings for Chloe.

After only one knock, the front door swung open, and Chloe greeted Jason with a warm smile and her purse already in her hand. "You're early. You're never early."

"You're wrong. I show up early if I'm given a good enough reason to – and seeing you is definitely a good enough reason."

Chloe gave a short laugh and genuinely blushed under the strong gaze of Jason's seductive green eyes. Stepping onto the front porch and shutting the door behind her, Chloe said, "So, what exactly do you have up your sleeve for today?"

"Well," responded Jason as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans. "I don't really have anything up my sleeve. I just thought that we could do something really wild like go for a walk. And, we can just see where we end up. How does that sound?"

"Like perfection."

Walking along the sidewalk with mere inches separating their bodies, Jason and Chloe allowed their minds to wander. It seemed that nearly a lifetime had passed in a time span of less than two weeks. The world they had known was no longer the same – it had changed just as their feelings for one another had.

Though he was greatly tempted to reach out and take Chloe's hand in his own, Jason refrained from doing so. He just wasn't sure where he really stood with Chloe, and he refused to take that extra step only to find himself falling into rejection.

Tiring of the silence that followed them on their stroll, Chloe hesitantly admitted, "I'm sorry for just walking away last night."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for starting that stupid argument," Jason conceded, feeling relief when apologizing didn't completely crush his ego.

For a moment, it appeared as if the silence would once again take over the duo. Then, Jason suddenly stopped walking and said, "Well, look where we ended up."

Also stopping, Chloe followed Jason's gaze and found herself staring at a very familiar place – Salem High. Keeping her gaze focused on the buildings, Chloe thought aloud, "It's too bad we don't have a key."

"Why is that?"

Turning to face Jason, Chloe responded with a smile, "Because, there's a torn photograph in my locker that I just don't care about any more."

Jason smiled just slightly and asked, "You mean the one of you and Brady that I tore up the day we got suspended?"

"That's the one. I think it's way past time to throw that photo – and the memories – in the shredder." With a shrug Chloe began to start walking once more and said, "Oh, well, I guess I can just trash it when we go back to school on Monday."

Jason reached out and grabbed Chloe's slender wrist. When she turned to face him with eyes filled with curiosity, he said with a devious smile, "Why wait? There's no time like the present."

"You're joking, right?" When Jason only answered by giving her an expectant stare, Chloe continued, "Jason! The building is locked. How do you suggest we . . . oh, wait . . ."

"Yep, it's time for a little breaking and entering."

"Since I'm obviously going to have to be the logical one, let me make just a few quick points. First, if we get caught, we are going to be in serious trouble – especially since we were suspended not too long ago. Also, if you were going to break into a building, couldn't you think of something a little more glamorous than Salem High?"

Jason gave a brief nod and responded, "So, you ready to go inside or not?"

Before Chloe could answer, Jason flashed her a wickedly charming smile and began to walk toward the back entrance to the school. Quickly going after Jason, Chloe muttered, "I just had to open my mouth."

Jason and Chloe's footsteps made rather eerie echoes as they slowly walked down the corridors of Salem High. Since there were very few windows in the hallways, it was much more dimly lit than either teen had expected it to be on a bright spring morning.

Shaking her head, Chloe whispered with a smile, "I can't believe we actually broke into the school. Nancy would have a heart attack if she ever found out."

"Yeah, my mom, too," Jason responded in a hushed tone. With a grin, he continued, "Hey, Chloe, why are we whispering? The building's empty. After all, it's technically spring break."

Chloe gave a sweet laugh that seemed to fill the empty hallway. "Good point." Running her left hand along the smooth surface of the lockers she passed, Chloe said, "As much as I hated coming to Salem High my sophomore year, I'm honestly going to miss this place and all my friends after I graduate."

"Don't tell anyone, but I feel the same way."

"Oh really?" Chloe asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes, really," confirmed Jason as he playfully tapped Chloe's nose with the tip of his index finger. Continuing to walk down the hall with his stunning companion, Jason explained, "Here, I'm Jason Masters and everyone knows that. They know that I'm cool and that I rule."

"Gee, Jason, it's a good thing you're not conceded or anything."

"Not conceded, sweetheart. Just confident," Jason smirked. "Besides, I might as well enjoy the perks of high school while I can. In less than three months, we'll graduate to the real world."

Chloe casually tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and remarked, "Don't let it go to your head, but I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about, Jase. Your handsome, witty, and I can't imagine you ever not being the absolute center of attention. Hey, you've even got my undivided attention, now. That says a lot."

Influenced by not only the intimate tone Chloe used, but also by the soft lips that spoke the words, Jason boldly leaned down and captured Chloe lips with his own. He wrapped one arm around Chloe's waist and placed the other on the locker behind her as he deepened the kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, he stated, "Let's get rid of that photo."

Approaching her locker, Chloe secretly found herself surprised that she didn't feel regret for finally being able to let go of her connection to Brady Black. Chloe knew that Jason was part of the reason for that. Whether he knew it or not, Jason Masters had changed her life for the better – he'd helped her let go of a love that was never meant to be.

_(FLASHBACK)  
The fading afternoon sun was a definite contrast to the bleak atmosphere that filled Brady's loft. While the outside world kept turning with soft white clouds floating in the winter sky, the world within the walls of the old loft began to slowly crumble._

"What do you mean – you're leaving Salem?"

Brady placed his strong hands on each side of Chloe's face and gently explained, "This is a once in a lifetime chance. Kate wants me to be the one to help her expand the European division of Basic Black. Even though she can't stand me, she thinks that I'm the best person for the job."

"But, can't you stay here in Salem? You already have a great job here."

Releasing Chloe's distraught face, Brady explained, "I would never want to hurt you, Chloe. After all, you mean quite a bit to me. In fact, you're the best friend that I've ever had. But, if I turn this job down, I'll be giving up this great opportunity to prove that I'm not just working at Basic Black because my father runs the company. This is my one shot to prove myself. You have to try and understand that."

Not allowing herself the luxury of crying, Chloe responded, "So, you'll just be packing up and leaving tomorrow. Just like that."

"Just like that. Trust me, Chloe. Someday, you'll see that this is the way things are meant to be."

(END FLASHBACK)

Chloe cringed at the oddly loud creaking sound made by her metal locker door opening. Ripping the two halves of the photograph off the inside of her locker door, Chloe muttered, "Goodbye and good riddance."

"I'll second that."

After tearing the once adored photograph into several smaller pieces, Chloe merely allowed the fragments to float to the floor as she said, "I feel so much better."

As the two teens began to laugh softly, the sound of a distant door slamming shut shattered their tranquility.

"Okay, I was feeling better," stated Chloe as mild panic filled her blue eyes.

Listening carefully to the approaching voices that drifted to his ears, Jason surmised in a whisper, "Sounds like Mr. Woods and our old pal Principal Cohen."

"Oh, gee, how lovely," Chloe sarcastically cooed.

Jason gently, yet firmly, took hold of Chloe's hand and declared, "Let's get out of here – while we still can."

After only being pulled a few feet, Chloe suddenly jerked free of Jason and whispered urgently, "Wait, there's something I have to do!"

"Now?" Jason questioned as he watched Chloe return to her locker.

Despite the possible crisis developing around her in the darkened corridors of Salem High, Chloe found a genuine smile appearing on her face as she carefully pulled a photograph out of her purse. It was her favorite from the one's Jason's step-sister had sent over that morning. Hurriedly placing the adorable picture in the old photograph's place, Chloe quietly shut her locker door and returned to Jason's side. With an almost wicked smile, she grabbed his hand and asked, "What are we waiting for?"


	20. Chapter 19

Chloe laughed softly as she basked in the afternoon sunlight and listened to Jason recount an amusing tale of his troublesome tricks from the past. Taking a bite of her fruity ice cream bar, Chloe asked, "Was there ever a time in your life when you _didn't_ get in trouble?"

Faking a pensive look, Jason paused before answering, "Nah, I don't think so. But, hey, what about you? Breaking into a building and nearly getting caught? I think that qualifies as trouble."

"Okay, I confess. I let you talk me into doing something wrong."

"Oh, I may have been the one to lead us in there, but _you_ were the wild one that had to push it to extremes by going back to your locker. By the way, what was so important that it couldn't wait until Monday?"

"Nothing," Chloe quietly answered while avoiding Jason's curious gaze.

"Nothing? It had to be _something_ if you were willing to risk getting caught by Principal Cohen." Gently placing his hand under Chloe's chin, Jason turned her face so that he could look into those amazing blue eyes. With a rare softness, he questioned, "What means _that_ much to you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sullenly answered, "If you must know, I wanted to put a picture of you and me in my locker, okay?"

"That's so . . ."

"Cheesy?" Chloe proposed.

"Maybe, but the word I was looking for was sweet."

After giving an almost humorous lift of his eyebrows, Jason began to close in for a kiss. However, he was mere centimeters from Chloe's inviting lips when he happened to see a terribly familiar person walking through Salem Place. Pulling away from Chloe, Jason cleared his throat and said, "Don't look now, but Principal Cohen has arrived."

Hurriedly spinning to look, Chloe nervously asked, "You don't think he's here looking for us, do you? Is it possible he figured out that we broke into the school?"

"I hope not," Jason muttered as he carefully watched the principal cross Salem Place like a man on a mission. "Maybe we should just make a quick getaway before he actually sees us."

"Or, maybe we should just face the music. If Principal Cohen knows we were there, he's going to call our parents. And, I seriously doubt if either of our mothers will appreciate us breaking into the high school."

"So, you're saying we should just approach the old goat and see what happens?"

Chloe shrugged and responded, "I guess."

"Here goes nothin'," muttered Jason as he stood and extended his right hand to help Chloe to her feet.

After tossing the remainder of their ice cream into a nearby trash container, Jason and Chloe reluctantly began to walk toward the high school principal whose office they had so often frequented over the past few years.

As they made their approach, neither Jason nor Chloe even realized that their hands were still clasped. It simply seemed natural. When they were only ten to fifteen feet away from the distinguished looking man, Jason and Chloe saw someone else approaching him – his wife.

Relief washed over the duo as they heard Cohen tell his wife that he had been waiting for her to finish her shopping so they could grab something to eat together.

Jason tossed Chloe his infamous sexy grin and muttered, "Let's get out of here." Gently pulling on his girlfriend's hand, Jason began to lead her away from the high school principal. However, the couple were stopped in their tracks when Principal Cohen, yelled, "Stop right there, you two! Masters and Lane, get over here . . . now."

"Oh, no," whispered Chloe as she forced herself to stay outwardly cool and collected. Of course, cool and collected would be the last thing she would appear if Craig and Nancy learned that she and Jason had let themselves into the school – after Jason had picked the lock to the custodial entrance.

Their hands still clasped together, Jason and Chloe slowly turned to face Cohen and his wife. Seeing that the two students were not making any efforts to move any closer, Cohen used his index finger to motion for them to draw nearer. "Come on, get over here."

Never dropping Chloe's hand, Jason walked toward Principal Cohen with a rather false smile plastered on his face. "Principal Cohen, we didn't even see you standing over here." Directing his gaze toward Mrs. Cohen, Jason smiled just a little broader and said, "Principal Cohen didn't tell me that his younger sister was in town for a visit. In fact, I don't think he ever even mentioned having such a beautiful sister."

"That's because, she's my beautiful wife – and, you know that she's not my sister since you've spent enough time in my office to have memorized every single one of our wedding photos that are on my desk." Turning his attention to Chloe, Principal Cohen continued, "You're being unusually quiet Miss Lane. Don't tell me that you don't have some wisecrack to make."

"Indignant rebuttals are more my style, Principal Cohen. I leave the wisecracks to Jason," Chloe answered with a slightly bemused grin.

While Jason broke out with a laugh, Principal Cohen said, "Enough. Now, which of you is going to tell me what is going on?"

Instantly, Jason and Chloe became a matching pair of silent statues. The smiles were erased from their faces as they each contemplated various lies, excuses, and alibis.

In an attempt to appear innocent, Jason asked, "What are you talking about, sir? What do think is going on?"

Cohen shocked both Jason and Chloe by motioning toward the couple's joined hands and saying, "I want to know where you were dragging Chloe and what you planned to do to her."

A wicked grin devoured Jason's face as he responded, "Now, _that_ gives me all sorts of fun ideas." Jason then tossed his blushing girlfriend a wink.

"I'm serious, Mr. Masters."

"So am I, Mr. Cohen."

Chloe, the more logical of the oddly-paired couple, saw that Jason was headed no where but toward trouble. Intervening, she said, "Is that all you needed to speak to us about? You only wanted to make sure that we weren't getting into trouble?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I don't want either of you to get yourselves into any more bad situations that will cause you problems. All I really want is for the both of you to learn from your mistakes. Maybe just give each other a chance. Now, are you going to tell me where the two of you were going?"

"If you must know," Jason began with an expression of minor annoyance. "We're not really going anywhere. Chloe and I were just hanging out here at Salem Place and talking."

Principal Cohen gave a doubtful smirk and responded, "The two of you . . . hanging out?"

"That's what I said," Jason confirmed.

The older man's face was conquered by a smile that clearly displayed his skepticism. "So, the two of you were just going to sit and chat like friends? Is that right? Am I supposed to believe that Jason Masters and Chloe Lane are suddenly best pals?"

After taking a quick glance at Jason's handsome, and reassuring face, Chloe countered, "Actually, Jason and I are more than just pals. We're sorta . . ."

The smile dropping from his face, Principal Cohen echoed, "Sorta . . .?"

"The next super couple of Salem High – Chloe and I are dating," supplied Jason with a grin that combined both triumph and a hint of self-satisfaction.

When several seconds had passed in silence, Principal Cohen shocked his wife and the two teens by bursting into a brief fit of laughter. "You expect me to believe that? Nah, not in this lifetime, kids."

Before Chloe was given the briefest of moments to prepare herself, Jason had cupped her face in his strong hands and pulled her face to him. Covering her shocked lips with his own, Jason began a passionate kiss that bordered on pure aggression. However, as Mr. and Mrs. Cohen began to fade away into a blurry background, Jason softened the kiss and let himself truly enjoy the feel of his lips gently crashing against Chloe's.

Losing herself in the magical touch that only Jason seemed to possess, Chloe heedlessly lifted one hand to the back of his neck and began to softly run her hands though his short blonde hair.

Literally pulling the two teens apart, Principal Cohen placed himself between their bodies. After a quick look at each, he announced, "Alright, fine, I don't doubt the two of you are a couple. As unbelievable as it is, I believe." Shivering as though he had truly felt someone walk across his own grave, the principal added to his wife, "This is just a little too weird. Honey, you ready to go eat lunch?"

Receiving a nod from his wife, Cohen added, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you two at school on Monday. I take this means we'll have less unruly episodes in the hallway from now on?"

"Yes, sir," confirmed Jason with a mock salute. Tossing Chloe that familiar mischievous grin, Jason then said, "Let's get out of here."

Seated with Isaac at a booth inside the cozy Brady Pub, Bo and Hope Brady quietly discussed their son Shawn and his uncertain future.

Gently rapping her nails on the table's surface, Hope stated, "I'm worried about him, Bo. First, he thinks that he's going to join the Merchant Marines; then, he says he may go to Salem University for a year or so, and now he's determined to go to Pepperdine."

Bo released a soft chuckle and replied, "Fancy Face, I think you're getting yourself worked up over nothing. Shawn has a good head on his shoulders; he'll figure things out for himself."

"I know, but I just can't help worrying about him," conceded Hope before popping a tater tot into her mouth. 

Satisfied that he had calmed his anxious wife, Bo turned his attention to young Isaac. Speaking animatedly to the child, Bo told the youngster how much fun they were going to have when he learned to play ball. When several seconds passed and Hope did not make any contribution to the conversation, Bo turned to see what had so effectively grabbed her attention. Following her eyes, he found himself watching Jason Masters and Chloe Lane prepare to enter the family restaurant.

Hope released a sigh and commented, "I feel so bad, Bo. The night before Shawn left, he told me how worried he was about Jason and Chloe being left in Salem together with no one to play referee. And, I promised him that I would try to keep an eye out for Chloe and keep her clear of Jason. Well, Shawn will be back this Sunday night, and I have done _nothing_ to help ease the tension between those two."

"Hope, don't blame yourself. You've had a lot to deal with lately, and it's not your job to keep those two teenagers from fighting."

Carefully watching Jason and Chloe walk across the room, Hope said, "Oh, Bo, I really hope that they don't get into a fight here. Maybe I should call them over . . ."

"Hope . . .," Bo began to argue.

However, it was too late; Hope was already smiling at the two young adults and waving a hand at them, motioning them to approach the booth.

With obvious hesitancy Jason and Chloe approached Shawn's parents and his baby brother who sat in a high chair at the end of the table. Neither teen had any idea what to expect from Bo and Hope, but both were thoroughly dreading whatever was awaiting them.

Reaching the booth, Jason was the first to speak. "Hi, Mr. Brady, Mrs. Brady."

"Hello, Jason," returned Hope. Turning her attention to the young woman at Jason's side, Hope continued, "Hi, Chloe. How are you and your parents doing?"

"We're all fine," Chloe answered with a healthy mixture of suspicion and hesitance.

Hope gave her classic smile and nodded. "Why don't you two join Bo and me for lunch?"

In an attempt to actually be able to have lunch alone with Chloe, Jason answered, "I'm sure the two of you would much rather have a quiet lunch with the rugrat here. We really wouldn't want to intrude on a family meal."

"Nonsense. We insist that you stay – don't we, Bo?"

Bo could only force a smile onto his face as his darling wife hopped up from her side of the booth and moved to sit beside him. Tossing the young adults an almost apologetic smile, Bo said, "Yeah, why don't the two of you just sit down and join us?"

Jason and Chloe had just sat down across from the married couple when a familiar waitress arrived at their table. As soon as the woman had taken Jason and Chloe's order and walked away, Hope asked, "So, are you both ready to get back to school and have all your friends back home?"

After sharing a look with Chloe, Jason answered, "Well, I guess it'll be nice to go back to school and have the gang back in town but that doesn't mean I'm really ready for this time off to be over."

"Oh?" Hope curiously questioned. "Why is that?"

"Let's just say that getting suspended from school and having to miss senior trip was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Against his own will, Bo also found himself becoming rather curious about Jason, Chloe, and all the vagueness surrounding them. "So, you've learned a lesson from all of this?"

"We both have," Chloe answered with a weak smile that was sent solely to Jason.

"So, are you saying you're not going to be fighting each other at school anymore?" Bo asked before taking a sip of his iced soft drink.

"Something like that," Chloe mysteriously answered with a grin.

Hope glanced at Bo with a single silent question in her animated eyes. _What was going on with Jason and Chloe?_

Grabbing at the first conversation topic she could stumble upon, Hope cheerfully asked, "So, have either of you decided where you'll be this fall?"

"If nothing goes wrong, I'll hopefully be at Julliard," Chloe replied.

When he began to feel all eyes turn to him, Jason quietly answered, "I'm not completely sure yet. It's sorta a work in progress."

"Oh?" Hope commented. "How so?"

"Yeah, Jase," added Chloe. "I thought that you've been planning to go to school in California."

Unconsciously pulling at his shirt collar, Jason avoided the gazes of his inquiring companions as he responded, "Well, I've decided that I probably wouldn't have all that much fun living in sunny California and going surfing and swimming and all that stuff. Instead, I've been considering NYU . . . as in, New York University."

When Jason finally found the courage to lift his own gaze to look at Chloe, he found his new girlfriend staring at him with such unconcealed admiration that he begrudgingly began to fill soft and mushy inside. Whether he liked it or not, Chloe Lane truly had the ability to melt his sometimes icy heart.

"You want to live in New York?" Chloe questioned.

"That's what I said, Einstein."

Bo and Hope held their breath as the sarcastic comment sat on the air and seemingly hovered above them all. However, they were shocked when Chloe simply slapped Jason's arm in an almost playful manner and commented, "Oh, you're funny, Jase. Real funny. Maybe you should even consider your own stand-up comedy show."

"You think?" Jason jokingly asked with a smile. As the waitress returned with his and Chloe's lunch, Jason quietly said, "Yeah, I'm thinking that New York City might be a fun place to spend a few years. Besides, Jan will be going to college on the West Coast, so I'd prefer to be on the complete opposite side of the country." With an almost wicked grin, Jason added, "Plus, I hear all the beautiful, intelligent girls are moving to the East Coast."

Picking up her fork and stabbing a helpless piece of lettuce, Chloe grinned and responded, "Good answer."

Hope's innate curiosity getting the best of her, she asked, "Jason, did you and Jan have a falling out?"

"Jan and I broke up the day Chloe and I got suspended."

"Oh, Jason, I'm sorry," Hope apologetically replied.

"Why? I'm sure as hell not. In fact, that was one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Yet again, Bo and Hope shared a quick glance that confirmed their mutual confusion. Both knew that they were missing a piece of the puzzle, but neither had any clue what it could be. They would soon be enlightened.

Using his own fork, Jason reached over and stabbed a chunk of red tomato that sat atop Chloe's salad. He proceeded to casually dip the tomato in some of the salad dressing on Chloe's plate. He then devoured the innocent tomato. All the while, Bo and Hope watched with unabashed fascination.

After swallowing the alleged fruit, Jason asked, "So, when will your rehearsal be over tonight?"

"Probably around seven-thirty or eight. But, rehearsal will only last until six-thirty tomorrow and Friday night."

"Great. How about I pick you up at the theater when you finish tonight?"

"Jason, I can walk home. It's not very far."

"Chloe," countered Jason. "I can pick you up – it's not that far. Besides, I know that you can take care of yourself . . . I just like doing it for you."

Underneath the booth's tabletop, Hope wildly hit her husband's leg with her fist as though to tell him what he was already figuring out for himself. Something was going on between Jason Masters and Chloe Lane. And, it was definitely romantic.

"Ooo-kay," Bo drawled out as he rose from his seat. "I think it's about time I got back to the station." Looking down at his wife, he continued, "Hope, you're ready for me to drop you and Isaac off at the house, aren't you?"

Tossing Chloe and Jason one last glance of curiosity, Hope answered, "Yeah, that sounds great." As she picked Isaac up from his high chair, Hope said, "You know, I think the two of you finally have things figured out – I'm proud of you."

Watching the blissful older couple exit the pub, Jason again showed his usually concealed soft side by gently kissing Chloe's temple. His voice much softer than usual, he simply surmised, "Life is good."


	21. Chapter 20

The last rays of the March sun gently slipped into the kitchen through the large westward window. Sitting perched on the Masters' kitchen counter, Chloe turned to watch the sky fade into a sun-kissed pink before gradually darkening into night. Her back to Jason as he indifferently threw together a grilled cheese sandwich for her and a turkey one for himself, Chloe offhandedly asked, "What was in it for you?"

"Excuse me?" Jason replied in confusion as he kept his gaze focused on the mayonnaise he was smearing on his bread.

Clarifying her former question, Chloe stated, "The night that Devon wanted you and me to pretend to be a couple, he offered each of us something that we wanted. He gave me an audition at the theater, but what was in it for you that night?"

"Something really awesome," Jason abruptly answered, throwing a few slices of tomato atop his bread and turkey.

Chloe smiled as she rolled her eyes. Pushing herself off the countertop, she replied, "Care to be a little more specific?"

Finishing his own culinary masterpiece, Jason turned to hand Chloe her grilled cheese sandwich. As he turned to face his dark-haired companion, he unwillingly found himself falling into a state of awe. His mind could hardly grasp the speed at which time was flying. The last few days had truly flown by him in a blur, and Jason could scarcely believe that it was already Sunday evening. Within five or six hours, all his classmates would be returning from their trip to Florida and it would be time to go back to school.

Taking her plate from Jason, Chloe prodded, "Well, are you going to answer me – or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"Ooh, I like it when you play rough," Jason growled. His reward being yet another roll of Chloe's blue eyes, Jason answered more seriously, "Actually, it goes back to Devon's sixteenth birthday. My dad bought him this old pick-up truck to drive until he got his own car. We all had this silent agreement that after Devon got a new car, the pick-up would be passed down to me for my first vehicle."

"But, things didn't work out that way?"

"With Devon involved, how could they? Even after Mom and Dad both helped Devon buy his Grand Am, the punk wouldn't give me the truck. He's been holding onto it all this time. Or at least he was until that night. Now, I'm the one with the keys to the pick-up."

"And, it doesn't matter that you already have a new Honda Civic, because . . . what? It's the principle of the matter?"

Jason flashed Chloe his most charming smile and responded, "You know me too well."

Sitting down together at the round kitchen table, the couple sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally Jason asked with almost exaggerated slackness, "So, black or white?"

"Huh?"

Continuing his charade of being absolutely fearless, Jason clarified, "Well, prom is just a few weeks away, so I was wondering if you wanted me to rent a black limo or a white one."

Forever fighting her own emotions, Chloe labored to keep back the mist of tears that were threatening to appear in her eyes. She knew that Jason would probably never really understand just how much that simple question meant to her. And, it was the perfect night to ask. The following day she would have to return to school and face all her classmates. On some deep level, Chloe had secretly feared that Jason would quickly forget whatever he saw in her as soon as his pals arrived. However, by so casually asking her to prom, Jason had easily calmed Chloe's unspoken fears and brought a smile to her face. "Black. After all, it's always been my color."

"All right, then it's a date. I guess we'll have to go shopping for your dress together so I can make sure my vest matches."

"Shopping together? Oh, now I've seen you shopping for girl's clothing before. Sorry, Jase, but it's just not a pretty sight. Besides, I really don't have any boots to match the camouflage dress that you would pick out for me."

As Chloe rose from the table and carried her plate to the sink, Jason followed her. Wrapping his arms around her as she rinsed off the dish, he huskily whispered, "You know you'd have more fun if I came with you . . ."

"Maybe . . .," Chloe softly replied as she twisted herself around in Jason's arms so she could peer into his vibrant green eyes. "But, I have a feeling that we wouldn't need to go to Salem Place to enjoy each other's company . . ."

Jason tossed his girlfriend a lopsided grin before brushing his lips against hers. He was just about to pull her a little closer when the door from the living room swung open and Devon appeared.

"Whoa, I forgot that the two of you were going to be here – alone."

Slipping out of Jason's arms, Chloe replied, "It's not a problem, Devon. I'm just really surprised to see you here since you and friends moved into that apartment on 3rd Street yesterday. Don't tell me you're already moving back home."

Persistently moving behind Chloe and once more wrapping his muscular arms around her petite waist, Jason commented, "If he's moving back in, I'm leaving."

"Calm down, bro'. I'm only here to pick up the last box of clothing from my old room. No need to pack your own suitcase yet."

"Hey, Devon, would you mind dropping me off at my house on your way back to your apartment? I'd really appreciate it."

Making his way out of the kitchen with the apple he snatched off the counter, Devon simply answered, "Sure. No problem."

"Chloe, I could just drive you home," Jason offered as he rested his face against hers.

With a wicked grin that she had somehow learned from Jason, Chloe responded, "Yeah, but we both know that I'd never want to get out of your car. Besides, your brother has to drive by there anyway."

"Fine," conceded Jason. "But, I'll be seeing you first thing in the morning when I pick you up for school."

Once again slinking out of Jason's arms, Chloe smiled and said, "I can hardly wait until morning."

As the moonlight struggled to shine its light through the thickening fog, Jason struggled to fall asleep. The dreadful red numbers of the digital clock beside his bed only served to remind him that he had been tossing and turning for more than an hour and sleep still evaded him with exasperating ease.

Turning under his sheets yet again, Jason grumpily resituated his pillow. Chills crept down his spine when he suddenly heard a soft voice say, "I couldn't sleep either."

Jason immediately sat up in bed and found himself staring at Chloe as she lingered in the doorway. Rubbing his eyes, Jason remarked, "There's no way in hell you're really standing there, so I've got to be dreaming."

Gentle laughter erupting from her lips, Chloe daringly stepped into the bedroom and pushed the door shut once more. Though her heart was racing and her mind was not even sure what was going on, Chloe somehow kept the pretense of being cool, calm, and completely in control. "So, what? You think I'm just a figment of your imagination?"

Becoming more alert with each passing second, Jason challenged, "All right, gorgeous, if you're really here just how did you get into the house?"

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and answered, "When Devon dropped me off at my house, he mentioned that your mom was still staying with your aunt and he then decided to offer me his key to the house."

"And, you accepted it?"

"Not at first," Chloe explained as she took a few more steps toward Jason and allowed her nervousness to fade away just slightly. "But, I decided that the offer was just too tempting to refuse. Besides, I didn't really think that I would use the key."

"But, now you have."

"Apparently."

Still wrapped in his sheet, Jason scooted down to the bottom right corner of the bed. He carefully watched Chloe as best he could in the darkened room. Of course, he needed no light to show him her beauty or unspoken fears.

Chloe quickly weighed her options and wondered why she had decided to sneak out of her own home and practically break into Jason's. Seeing only one logical choice, Chloe slid off her slippers and carefully placed herself on the foot of Jason's king size bed. With less than three feet separating Chloe's body from Jason's bare chest, the couple chose to sit in silence.

Nervously wringing his hands together, Jason kept his uncommonly serious gaze focused on his slate blue carpet. In hardly more than a whisper, he confessed, "I'm falling in love with you."

Not in a million years could Jason have predicted Chloe's response. "Yeah, well, I hope you don't hurt yourself. Of course, since you're not the only one falling, I guess we'll be there to catch each other."

Shocked by Chloe's mild humor, Jason sheepishly turned to face her. He was surprised to find her staring at him instead of smiling at her own wit. However, he was even more surprised when a tear slipped down her cheek and she whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you, too."

Those affectionate words hung on the air like the sweetest fragrance Jason had ever known. Knowing that Chloe had never mentioned love to Philip, Jason had not truly expected her to be able to say such words to him. Yet, she had.

Jason lifted his hand to Chloe's cheek and brushed away the glistening trail left by the single tear she could not control. An irrepressible smile on his face, Jason attempted to take in every aspect of the moment. He never wanted to forget a second of that night. Then, as he happened to finally take notice of Chloe's attire, he remarked, "Chloe, you're in your pajamas."

Suddenly feeling just a little self-conscious in her soft pink pajama bottoms and matching spaghetti-strap top, Chloe blushed and explained, "It was sort of a spur of the moment decision to sneak out and come over. I didn't really think about it." Attempting to lighten the rather serious mood, Chloe stated, "So, you better not tell me how silly I look."

Jason failed to show Chloe that gorgeous smile she had expected to see. Instead he said, "I don't think you look silly at all. In fact, you look incredibly sexy. And, I know I shouldn't say this, but I don't think I could want you any more than I do right now."

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as Jason's words of honesty reached her ears. Astonishing both herself and Jason, Chloe slowly extended her hand and ran her index finger down Jason's chest. She found herself enthralled by how firm yet incredibly smooth he was as she touched him so gently.

As Chloe's hand reached his stomach, Jason quickly lifted his hand and placed it over hers. Bringing that hand to his lips, he gently kissed her finger tips. Then, he carefully dropped Chloe's hand and slowly moved closer to her. Leaning in for a sweet kiss, Jason placed one hand on Chloe's back while using the other to cradle the back of her head.

The moment and his emotions overtaking him, Jason kept his lips connected to Chloe as he smoothly moved his hand to the base of her thin tank and began to gradually pull it upward. Hardly considering her own actions, Chloe moved just far enough away from Jason's body to allow him to remove her shirt and heedlessly toss it to the floor.

A light breeze filtered through Jason's partially open window as the two young adults locked eyes in the dimly lit bedroom. Neither the fog outside nor the darkness of the room seemed to concern them. The rest of the world was of little or no consequence when two people were so enchanted by one another.

Jason forced himself to take a moment for logical thinking. Though he wanted nothing more than to have Chloe's body pressed against his own, he gently asked, "Chloe, are you sure you want this?"

Words were of no need as Chloe smiled and leaned forward and placed her hungry lips on Jason's mouth. For the first time in her entire life, Chloe was truly being ruled by her heart.

Running her hands over Jason's back, Chloe let Jason tenderly unclasp her strapless bra. Rather than immediately removing the undergarment, Jason took time to appreciate how gentle and soft Chloe was as he caressed her bare skin. Finally separating the silky cloth from Chloe's partially naked body, Jason dropped it to the floor and moved his lips to Chloe's neck.

Her heart racing with pleasure rather than anxiety, Chloe lowered her hands to Jason's waist and began to tug his boxers down inch by inch. Helping Chloe with her task, Jason stood and softly whispered with tingling sincerity, "I'll never be able to stop loving you."

No longer restrained by a single stitch of clothing, Jason carefully pulled Chloe to her feet and slid the bottom half of her clothing off her body. He then pulled her into his arms and carried her to the head of his bed. Lowering her body, he placed himself above her. His kisses beginning just under Chloe's ear, Jason's mouth slowly moved downward. Upon reaching her soft belly, he lifted his lips from her creamy skin and directed his accepting gaze to Chloe's radiant face. Three little words gave him all the permission he needed to continue. Running her hands through Jason's blonde hair, Chloe moaned, "I love you."


	22. Chapter 21

The soft glow of the morning sun dazzled Jason's eyes as he awoke from his sleep. A smile crept onto his lips as he realized that Chloe's sleeping figure was wrapped protectively in his arms. Nuzzling his face against her dark hair, Jason released a satisfied sigh. He then opened his eyes once more and glanced at his digital clock. "Ah, hell."

Jason was instantly torn between wanting to keep Chloe's nude body encircled by his own and knowing that he needed to wake her up and get her home before her parents realized she was missing. Running his hand under the blanket up Chloe's bare skin Jason tenderly slid his palm over first her stomach, then her breasts. Continuing upwards, Jason's hand finally reached Chloe's face just after she whimpered with delight. Kissing her cheek, Jason calmly said, "Chloe, baby, I'm suppose to pick you up at _your_ house in fifteen minutes."

For a brief moment, Chloe continued to smile in a daze. Then reality hit her. "What?" she shrieked as she sat up in the large bed that had so loyally supported her and Jason's love making the night before.

"Look, just let me throw on some clothes, then I can drive you home and . . ."

"I can just slip in the window and be downstairs when you supposedly arrive," Chloe finished with a grin.

Sitting up beside Chloe, Jason cupped her face in his solid hands and kissed her lips. "God, I'll never get enough of you – but now I've got to get dressed."

As Jason smoothly left the bed and strutted to his dresser for a pair of fresh boxers and his favorite denim jeans, Chloe was able to first admire his physique in the light of day. Yet, she already had ever inch of his body memorized and claimed as hers.

Pulling his jeans up over his plaid boxers, Jason bent over and picked up a few stray articles of Chloe's clothing. Bringing them to her, he said, "I guess you might want to put these on, huh?"

"It would probably be a good idea," answered Chloe. Slipping on her strapless bra and pink top, Chloe apprehensively asked, "No regrets?"

Flashing Chloe the smile she so loved, Jason answered, "Not a one."

Twelve minutes later, Chloe was carefully sneaking back into her bedroom as Jason lurked behind the tree and watched with mild amusement. Just before pulling herself into her window, Chloe jokingly hissed, "Stop smirking."

As his girlfriend disappeared into her bedroom, Jason kept a close eye on the hands of his watch. He would wait five minutes and then knock on the front door of the Wesley home. After all, it was to be expected that he would be at least a minute or two late rather than a few minutes early.

The time passed excruciatingly slow as he waited to see his friend and lover once more. Grinning uncontrollable, Jason finally understood the phrase _What a difference a day makes._ Five minutes having finally passed, Jason slowly crept around to the front door of the Wesley house and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Almost instantly, Nancy Wesley stood before him. Far too happy to be bogged down by Chloe's difficult mother, Jason smiled cheerfully and greeted, "Good morning, Mrs. Wesley."

Nancy found herself thrown off her usually distrustful course by Jason's optimism and carefree nature. Stepping aside Nancy replied, "Good morning to you, too. Chloe should be down any minute."

"Here I am," Chloe yelled as she all but raced down the front staircase. Slightly out of breath from her hurried morning routine and then running downstairs, Chloe breathlessly uttered, "Good morning, Jase."

"That it is," the charismatic young man returned with his familiar smile that never failed to brighten up Chloe's entire world.

"Chloe, I don't think I've ever seen you in such a hurry to get to school," Nancy observed with only slight suspicion.

Covering for her own excited behavior, Chloe remarked, "I promised Belle and Shawn that I would get to school early so they could tell me all about their trip before we had to go to first period."

"Oh, well, you two have a nice day at school."

Chloe carelessly slipped her arm around Jason's as they moved toward the front door. "Don't worry, Nancy. We're going to be just fine."

The usual buzz of teenage chatter filled the hallways of Salem High. Several seniors lamented tales of frolicking on the beach to the younger students of Salem High. Others chose to merely daydream silently about their Floridian vacation while lingering at their lockers or in a partially empty classroom.

Standing near the front entrance to the school, Philip Kiriakis softly spoke to his girlfriend Mimi Lockhart. He knew that on some level his relationship with Mimi had changed and would never be the same. It had yet to be proven if that was a bad thing or merely a blessing in disguise. For better or worse, Mimi no longer looked at Philip with rose-tinted glasses. She looked at him as though she were looking through his eyes and almost into his soul. It was as if she was truly seeing and accepting Philip for who he was.

As the delightful couple discussed the time they had been able to share together in Orlando, they were unaware of another couple that had just stepped into the halls of Salem High.

Laughing as she and Philip recalled his burial in sand, Mimi happened to look past her gorgeous beau and saw another attractive man walking in their direction. Only, this man was paying them no attention as he directed his gaze to Chloe Lane and laughed at whatever light-hearted words she was speaking.

Her eyes as wide as saucers, Mimi frantically began to slap at Philip's arm. "Philip, Philip, uh . ."

"What, Meems?"

"Um," gulped the stunned teen. "I think I'm having a hallucination. Because, I swear it looks like Jason and Chloe are . . . being friendly."

"Huh?" Philip muttered before turning to follow Mimi's shocked gaze. His mouth agape with disbelief, Philip watched Jason and Chloe share a quiet laugh before finally taking notice of him and Mimi. With a brief wave of his hand, Philip called his classmates over to join him.

Upon reaching Philip and Mimi, Jason inquired, "Hey, how was Florida?"

"Okay," muttered Philip and Mimi in unison as they gazed critically at their companions.

"Just okay?" Chloe asked. "Come on, I'm sure it was better than okay." When Philip and Mimi only answered her with silence, Chloe said, "Oo-kay. Well, I promised Shawn and Belle that I would find them so they could tell me about all the fun they had in Orlando." Still, Chloe was greeted with silence and questioning stares. Turning her slightly amused gaze to Jason, she said, "I'm going to go find Shawn and Belle. I'll see ya in a few."

Astonishing Philip and Mimi, Chloe casually brushed her lips against Jason's cheek before walking away in search of her other friends. Left alone with his bewildered pals, Jason grumbled, "Shut your mouths before a couple of flies go in."

Shawn instinctively covered his right ear when Belle let out a joyful squeal upon seeing Chloe alive and well. Giving one of her closest friends a hug, Belle said, "Ah, Chloe, I've missed you _so_ much!"

"I've missed you, too," Chloe replied as she managed to pull away from her friend.

Having recovered from Belle's high-pitched outburst, Shawn said, "Yeah, it's good to see you again, Chloe. It seems like way more than two weeks."

As Shawn turned to his locker once more and pulled out the textbook he needed for his first period class, Belle stated, "I tried calling you two or three times from Orlando."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I called around a week after we left and your mom said that you had gone out for the evening to a party or something. Then, Shawn and I tried to call you the following Monday and Tuesday, but Craig answered both times and told us that you were out again. We were beginning to think that something had happened and your parents just didn't want to worry us."

"Belle, what could have possibly happened?"

While Belle contemplated a polite way to put her worries, Shawn blurted, "We thought that you and Jason had started fighting with each other again and gotten into some trouble with the cops or something."

"Trust me, you guys worry _way_ too much," Chloe assured her friends.

"Chloe, you don't have to pretend with us, we know how much Jason tortures you," Belle softly said. "It's okay to admit that you two can't get along. Seriously, Chloe, even though he's our friend, we don't blame you for disliking Jason."

Appearing from seemingly thin air, Jason smoothly asked, "Did I hear my name?"

Shawn immediately offered his friend a high-five and said, "Jase, man, good to see you. How was boring, old Salem while we were frolicking on the beach?"

Belle's hand instantly slapped Shawn's chest for his arrogant comment.

"Actually, Shawn, Salem was . . . perfect. No place I'd rather have been."

Both Shawn and Belle's eyes squinted with mild confusion. Did Jason just say that he had _enjoyed_ spending his spring break and senior vacation stuck in Salem? Could torturing Chloe have been that much fun?

"I agree," commented Chloe as she sent a frightfully sincere smile to Jason.

"Uh-huh," mumbled Shawn as he struggled to make sense of the maddening situation. "You both enjoyed being in Salem . . . with each other."

Placing his arms where he felt they belonged, Jason wrapped them around Chloe and gently pulled her close to him. While Shawn and Belle waited for Chloe to turn around and slap Jason to the floor, Principal Cohen walked by the teens. Under his breath, the principal commented, "If it weren't such a strange sight, I'd write you two up on PDA. Then again, at least this alternative keeps you quiet and out of trouble."

His arms still wrapped around Chloe's waist, Jason pressed his face close to hers and asked, "I'll meet you after your rehearsal and we can grab something to eat. Sound good?"

Chloe moved as close to Jason's body as she could as she recalled the heavenly way his skin felt against hers. "That'll be great. Ooh, Craig and Nancy are leaving this afternoon for a conference in Chicago. So, if you want, we can hang out at my house and watch some movies and munch on popcorn."

"What if we run out of movies?"

"I guess we'll just have to find other ways to entertain ourselves," whispered Chloe just loud enough for Jason to hear.

Watching the surreal event playing out before them, Shawn and Belle found themselves incapable of speech. It looked like . . . no, there was no way Jason and Chloe could be . . . together. No way.

"Uh," murmured Belle in an attempt at coherent speech.

"Ooh, I just had a thought," proclaimed Chloe. "How about you drive the pick-up tonight? I'm dying to see just how _awesome_ it is for a ten or fifteen year old truck."

Rolling his eyes and smiling, Jason commented, "Baby, you sure you wouldn't rather be picked up in my Civic?"

With a giggle, Chloe asked, "The truck doesn't run does it?"

"The damn thing won't even start," laughed Jason.

His eyes darting back and forth between his two friends, Shawn meekly questioned, "Did we miss something?"

"That's what we want to know," Philip stated as he and Mimi joined the gang. "What the hell went on around here while we were gone?"

"Well," Jason answered. "We watched _The Three Stooges_ one time."

Reluctantly sliding out of Jason's reassuring arms, Chloe approached her locker and began to retrieve the binder she would need for her first class. Her locker door still open, Chloe added, "Don't forget we watched _The Big Easy_, too."

"How could I forget?"

Happening to glance into Chloe's open locker, Belle saw something that brought a smile to her face. Discretely tapping Shawn's arm, Belle motioned in the direction of Chloe's locker. His eyes also falling upon the photograph, Shawn reluctantly smiled. It looked to be a shot of Jason and Chloe at a party of some sort. Both looked slightly dressed up and incredibly happy.

The sound of the ringing bell filled the hallway, and students began to slam shut their lockers and scurry to their first class. Seeing that none of his friends were showing any signs of movement, Jason suggested, "Why don't we all go to class. Chloe and I can explain everything later."

"But . . ." Mimi began to protest.

"Sounds like a plan," Philip commented with a smile as he pulled his inquisitive girlfriend toward the classroom.

With immense reluctance, Belle grumbled, "Fine, I'll go to Psychology, but I want the full scoop later."

With an amused shake of her head, Chloe vowed, "Like Jase said, we'll explain later."

Forced to settle for a later explanation, Belle headed off to class. Shawn, however, chose to linger just out of Jason and Chloe's sight. Doomed to always play the role of protector, Shawn just wanted to make sure that his friends were really okay.

Believing they were alone in the hallway, Jason and Chloe quickly moved closer to one another as though the magnetism between them was too powerful to exist.

After placing a kiss first on Chloe's lips then her forehead, Jason quietly commented, "I can't wait until tonight. I already miss being alone with you."

With a content smile, Chloe surmised, "So, you're still not having any regrets about last night."

"None. Do you?"

Chloe shook her head and responded, "Last night changed everything – for the better. I could never regret spending the night with you or sharing your bed."

After placing one more kiss on Chloe's inviting lips, Jason said, "I really do love you . . . Ghoul Girl."

"Yeah, well, you're a jerk . . . but I love you, too."

As Jason and Chloe finally began walking to class, Shawn smiled to himself and muttered, "Yeah, everything is going to be just fine."

THE END!!!!


End file.
